


big brother ben

by jboy44



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Ben 10 Series, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Ben Tennyson - Freeform, Chiyo - Freeform, F/F, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: A month after having beaten Vilgax and gotten the Utimatrix Ben's life is changed when his dad tells him they are adopting a girl form Overseas. Now Ben has to juggle being a Teenager, Being a superhero, with being a good big brother to his new little sister Chiyo. All the while dealing with life, his enemies, and the what ever else the universe has to throw at him!being moved over form fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was waking up early one morning as he yawned and looked to the utimatrix, his replacement for his destroyed omnitrix. He thought about his final battle against Vilgax it happened a month about but it was still fresh in his mind.

He rubbed his eyes and got up and dressed as he headed down stairs to see his dad on the phone.

Carl said, "Thanks man." He then looked to his son Ben. And said "Well we have big news for you Ben."

Ben looked confused, "And that is?" Carl then said, "I just got off the phone with an adoption agency, you're getting a new little sister."

Ben looked stunned for a moment as he grabbed the utimatrix, "dad I know adoption is a wonderful thing but you want to bring a kid in to this family, where someone is a literal super hero? "  
Carl then patted his son's shoulder, "You saying a super hero wont' be a good big brother."

Meanwhile on a plan was a little girl with orangish brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a blue sweater, blue skirt, with white kneesocks and brown shoes.  
This girls name was Chiyo Mihama, well know it would be Chiyo Tennyson. She looked sad.

Chiyo's point of view.

My name is Chiyo, I'm Ten years old who is so smart she's in highschool, and last month my parents went away one a business trip and never came back. Now I'm going adopted overseas having to leave my home, at lets the air Port is leading me bring Mr. Tadakichi with me.

Before long the plan landed and I got up to the cargo place to pick up Mr. Tadakichi, he barked happily when I let him out of the pet holder and licked my face.  
And I hugged my dog, who is so much bigger than me. I then walked out to the airport to see a family holding a welcome Chiyo sign.

I walked with Mr. Tadakichi to them I wonder how this will turn out? I mean I'm in a new country? With a new family? And what looks like a big brother? What kind of adventures await me in America?  
I mean I hear they have super heroes and super villains but that can't be true right?

Return to third person point of view.

Ben got down and smiled, "Hi I'm Ben your new big brother." Ben then held out his hand and Chiyo shock it.  
A few weeks later.

Ben was at Mr. Smoothie talking to Kevin and Gwen as he said, "I mean it's been a quite week with no problems but I'm more worried about no matter what I try I can't seem to bond with Chiyo. I mean I save the day easy but I can't even big brother."

Kevin then took a sip of a smoothie and said, "Ok Ben stop for a moment and put yourself in her shoes. You're in what is basically a whole new world, in a new family, having left almost everything."

Gwen blinked as she spat out some Smoothie, "that was well thought out for you?" Kevin shrugged and said, "hay I was in plumber juve. They only let you read educational books to try and make you better yourself."

Ben then laughed, "they made you read That had to be horrible."

Kevin then pointed at him and said, "watch it!"

Gwen then said, "Now I think Kevin is making a point!' ben then raised his eye brow as she said, "I know but it's true. Think back to when we were Ten, we didn't get along. Then one camping trip later we were best of friends."

Ben then said, "one camping trip and a summer of super villains later you mean."  
Kevin then said, "But she's right it couldn't hurt."

Ben smiled, "Well I'll try to arrange it then."

Later that Weekend. Chiyo, her dog. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were setting up camp.

Kevin then said, "Remind me how I got roped into this?" Gwen then said, "because I asked you too."

In a moment Ben heard barking followed by a "Mr. Tadakichi come back!" they then turned to see Chiyo gone!

Ben panicked and turned to dial and said, "Screw secrete identity! Responsibly wins." He then slammed it down on Wildmutt and ran off like a mad man into the woods.  
Kevin then said, "Can't you track her?"

Gwen shrugged, "we got nothing of her's here! But we have something of Bens?" She then pulled out a sumo slammers card, "A little something he brings with him for good luck."  
Kevin looked at it, "really I keep the same card in my dashboard for good luck too."

Gwen held the bridge of her nose as she said, "focus kevin Ben will surely find Chiyo and we can now find Ben."

A moment later something fell out of the sky making the ground shake. Kevin then said, "A strange crash on a camping trip, and your cousin is running around as Wildmutt, I bet this brings backs some memories."

In the forest Wildmutt was snipping around he picked up Chiyo and Mr. Tadakichi easily but now he was picking up another scent, Sunder's!  
Wildmutt roared as he funded them in the same direction, making him turn the dial on his chest transforming into ultimate Wildmutt who yelled out, "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!"  
He then raced off like a wild animal as he said, "Don't worry Chiyo big brother is coming."

Meanwhile farther in the woods Chiyo had caught Mr. Tadakichi who was barking as she said, "why did you run off," She then looked around to see she was lost and she screamed "AAAA!"  
At that moment she heard a voice said, "Shut that dumb animal up!" She then turned to see someone on a glider thing.

he had grey skin white hair a double blade energy Axe and was dressed in red gloves, a red muscle shirt trim, black pants red boards with a black loincloth with a red belt holding it up he held the axe tight as Chiyo's eyes teared up.

Chiyo cried as she said, "eep?" this thing clearly was not human but her dog was barking at him and in a moment he raised the axe, "I guess I'll have to shut it up!" he and he was about to swing it down.  
But out of nowhere there was a blinding Red Flash as Ben in human form jumped in grabbing Both Chiyo and her dog and bringing them with him as he slid out of the Axe's path.  
The Axe hit the ground as Ben Got up and forced Chiyo behind him, "you leave my little sister Alone Sunder!"

Sunder smirked as he feared his Axe, "Ben10 has a little sister you learn something new every day." He then altered the button half of his axe's handle into a rope and swung the weapon like a fail at their way.

Chiyo's point of view.

I chased Mr. Tadakichi out here, meet something not human who wants to kill me than my new big brother rushed out like a hero and saved us. And he knows its name? What's going on?  
I then Noticed big brother messing with that thing he wears on his arm, what is it anyway I saw little holograms of things appear on it, and I knew them form news reports, those are those Alien super heroes.

In a Flash I heard him say, "Chiyo I'm sorry I couldn't keep you out of this!" in a moment he slammed it down as the Fail like axe came our way.

In a bright Green flashed I watched as my big brother turned into a four-armed Monkey, grabbed me and Mr. Tadakichi and jumped pulled us out of the Axe's way by spinning a web form his tail, and using the tail to pull on it as a rope, to get us to the top of a tree.

He then said, "Spider-monkey." My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. As I put it together the thing on his wrist turns him into things, so he's all the super heroes! I have a super hero for a big brother."

Return to third person point of view.

Ben quickly used web to make sure Chiyo and her dog would stay safe in the tree top as he said, "I'll explain later little sister right now I have to do hero things."

Spider-monkey then jumped down and said, "Hay Sunder! I've Gotten some new tricks lately!" He then turned the dial making four points pop out transforming him into ultimate Spider-monkey.  
Sunder looked stunned as ben said, "Ultimate Spider-money!" the ultimate Alien unhooked his jaw and fired off a massive Webbing bullet.

Sunder jumped from his Glider so that only it got webbed to a tree, he then whiched his fail back to an axe and tried to Swing it down at ben.

One of Ultimate Spider-monkey's spider-legs blocked the Axe and held it back as Ben Punched Sunder in the Stomach so hard he let it go as he said, "you can mess with me all you want but you leave Chiyo alone!"

In a moment Sunder found himself stuck in a web cocoon as the ultimate picked him up and throw him across the forest saying, "I don't care where you go you just can't stay here!"  
Once he was out of view the utimatrix timed out returning Ben too normal and he looked to see a stunned Chiyo who's jaw was dropped.

Chiyo blinked and asked, "how?"

Ben then climbed up and untied them before heling her and her Dog down as he said, "Well it all started when I was Ten, when this thing called the omnitrix fell out of the sky."  
At that moment Kevin and Gwen arrived.

Later on they were walking to the crash site as Ben finished telling his origin story, "and that's my origin Story Chiyo.  
Chiyo's jaw was dropped, "I have a super hero for a big brother!"

Gwen then looked to kevin, "ok now why are we heading to a crash site instead of Getting Chiyo to safety?"

Kevin then said, "simple Gwen. One if Sunder wants something here we can't let him have it. Two Chiyo is Ten, you faced super villains at Ten without super powers and look how you turned out."  
Ben then added "three if Chiyo isn't with us she might end up alone with Sunder again." Chiyo shivered

They then came to a white pod of some kind as Ben said, "ok we were on a camping trip, I was wildmutt and we found an alien tech pod that fell from the sky, it's official I'm Ten again."  
Gwen then walked over to the pod and touched it giving her a shock as she jumped back, "ouch!"

The pod then opened to reveal a blond haired young human lady with green mist being let out by the pod with covered her.

Kevin and Ben quickly turned around blushing. Chiyo blinked and asked, "Why is a lady with no cloths in the space pod?"  
Ben removed his jacket, "good question but for now Gwen please hand her my jacket to cover with."

Later at the camp site the Woman adjusted her hair and said, "once more all I know is my name is Eunice. I don't know why I was in that pod."  
Chiyo was blinking as she ask, "then do you know what happened to your clothes?"

Eunice shrugged again as a happily little bird land on her shoulder. She smiled and petted the bird while smiling.  
Kevin then said, "This is weird even for us." He then noticed something on Gwen's hand and said, "wait what's that."

Gwen looked at her hand the one she touched the pod with there was a small burn, "it looks like a small burn."

Kevin rubbed his chin as he said, "I heard old DNA scanners give shocks and burns Wait I have an idea, just hold up here I'm going to go head back to my car to get something. No one move!"  
Ben then said, "Like we could?"

Kevin then ran off and as soon as he did Sunder now covered in mud walked up holding a laser gun and he opened fire, Making Chiyo scream.

But Gwen protected him with a wall of Mana. Ben then quickly transformed into Swampfire as he said, "Swampfire!"

Ben forced Chiyo behind him as she held her nose and said, "so stinky!"

Sunder growled as he turned a switch on his laser gun and said, "I want the Unitrix!" he then fired the gun this time it's blast was stronger.

So strong it shattered the Mana wall and send Gwen back flying making Eunice run away screaming as Swampfire throw fireballs at Sunder. "the uni-what?"

Sunder then fired on Swampfire, who made the trees and pants of the forest reshape themselves to block the fire while Roots covered him and Chiyo and pulled them underground.  
Ben and Chiyo then reappeared behind Sunder where Ben Punched him in the back of the head making him drop his gun.  
A tree then moved and grabbed the gun taking it out of Sunder's reach.

Sunder roared, "the proto-type for the thing on your wrist boy! A DNA container able to take a sample of one species and become a member of it! Now it's taken human form I'll have to erase its data to sell it."  
Swampfire's eyes widened as did Chiyo, "Wait the Girls, is an omnitrix that can move around on it's own? Wait but how she doesn't look like Gwen, and Gwen is an anodite like grandma."

Sunder then said, "Anodites are pure energy they have no DNA! Your cousin's body is human as is the unitrix! And finally the DNA is randomized to make an original life form instead of a clone!" he then charged to try and punch Swampfire.

But Swampfire moved his hand making a tree grab Sunder and hold him still, "well this got strange!" he then hit the dial and morphed into big Chill who said his name before going ultimate and saying "Ultimate Big chill!"

The ultimate alien then saw Sunder break free of the tree now that he couldn't control plant life. So Ben breathed out his ice fire freezing him in a block of ice from the neck down.  
Sunder shivered, "It's so cold it burns!"

The utimatrix then timed out returning Ben too normal. Chiyo's eyes where once more wide, but they were sparkling.

At that moment kevin came up holding a broken arm with Eunice as he said, "I was coming back with my DNA scanner when she touched a bear made it fall asleep then broke my arm with super strength."  
Eunice then said, "you scared me!"

Azmuth then teleported in as he said, "That's because while she does have a form now, she still has a DNA scanner which she can use to copy another specie DNA for about ten minutes till the unitrix self repair systems restore the DNA to base."

Mr. Tadakichi was about to bite Azmuth but the old Galvan hit the dog on the head with his Cane as he said, "Bad dog!" the dog then fell down and got up and walked away.  
Chiyo blinked, "You're so tiny and cute!" her eyes sparkled as Gwen got up and said, "That's Azmuth the creator of the omnitrix."

Azmuth nodded, "I'm the smartest being in three arguably five galaxies, Now I would love to play games here but I don't have time to waste at my age." He then spotted Chiyo, "you must be Chiyo your grandpa me his son adopted a daughter, but I'm here about Eunice here!"

Eunice tried to run but Kevin held her back, "You won't put me back in storage."

Azmuth blinked, "Now why would I do that? You're not a piece of tech anymore your alive being, that would be wrong so Eunice clam down!"  
Eunice then took a deep breath, "Sorry,... dad?" everyone blinked in shock but Azmuth said, "Well I did make you so I guess I am kind of your father, but you can't stay on earth people will be coming after you!"

Azmuth held his chin." I got it, you see my prototype omnitrix and Ben's current bootleg version's storage needs are so large I had to make a planet to house all the DNA samples. I called it primus how about you come with me to help me run it?"

Eunice smiled, "that sounds fun!' Azmuth smiled as he hopped on to her shoulder and in a moment he said, "Be seeing you when I think you're ready for the finished model Ben!" in a moment he and Eunice teleported away.

Later on that night after deciding to all go home.

Ben was in his bed when he heard a knock on the door and spotted Chiyo in the door way.

Chiyo was crying "big brother I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?"

Ben then rubbed his eyes, "you know most kids run to their mom and dad when they have bad dreams." Chiyo then said, "Most kids don't have a super hero for a big brother."

Ben smiled and said, "Ok" Chiyo then hopped in bed and asked, "big brother can you tell me more about that road trip were you where ten?"

Ben then smiled as he told the story, of when he was ten.

To be continued.

Ok everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Now this story is starting in the one-year gap between alien force and ultimate alien meaning Ben hasn't lost his secret identity yet.  
Now read review and enjoy everyone see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

One Month later Chiyo was in her room writing a letter to her friends in japan. "Dear guys. I know you might be worried about me but I'm doing just fine."

Chiyo then smiled as she petted Mr. Tadakichi's head and wrote, "I still have Mr. Tadakichi, my new parents are so nice. Plus, I have an out of this world grandpa."

Chiyo stopped to think about grandpa Max in his plumber gear, she then wrote, "A magical cousin named Gwen."

Chiyo then stopped to think back to her wide eyed wonder every time Gwen casted a spell, she might have magic because she takes after her alien grandma but real magic is real magic.

The little girl smiled happily knowing Magic was real as she wrote, "and my big brother Ben, well he's the best but if you see him you might be in for a big surprise."

Chiyo then smiled as she wrote something to each of her friends and her two formal teachers and finished. She then stuck it in an envelope and ran down stairs to see Ben, "Big brother I finished my letter."

Ben smiled and got off the couch, and smiled, "then let's take you to go mail it!" one short Car drive later Ben was watching Chiyo jump to stick her letter into the public mail box, while he leaned on his car the Dx mark Ten.

Ben smiled as he watched Chiyo final get it in, "Cute!" At that point he noticed Julie walking his way as he said, "Hi Julie!"

Julie crossed her arms, "don't hi Julie me! You stood me up last weekend." At that Point Chiyo turned around blinking a few times in shock.

Ben then said, "I'm sorry My little sister had a cold so I stayed home to help take care of her."

Julie crossed her arms, "Just because your parents signed a peace of paper doesn't make someone your sibling Ben!" Ben and Chiyo's eyes widened!

Chiyo's eyes were tearing up as she said, "Lady say what now?"

Ben growled as he grabbed on to the utimatrix, "You know what Julie This has got to end! You complain because I'm never there because of the responsibility that comes with having this thing on my wrist! We break up, I feel horrible! Then I save you and you take me back!"

Ben saw Julie about to speak but Ben said, "But now I have a new responsibility and your telling me I don't? well, Julie I'm shocked it take me this long to realize something whatever this is between us is unhealthy!"

Julie was stunned as Ben walked over to Chiyo and said, "you can complain about me saving the day all you want, But Chiyo is my little sister end case! And here you come saying she isn't? well, Julie this time I'm braking up with you! We're over! For good this time!"

Julie growled as she walked off leaving Chiyo wide eyed and stunned, she then saw her Brother looking slightly down now that she was out of sight. "what just happened?"

Ben looked to her and said, "I just fixed one of my greatest mistakes, But I've had this mistake for so long I'm going to kind of miss it at least for a while."

Ben then opened his car's back seat and Chiyo got in stunned as she said, "If it makes you feel better I won't miss her no matter how cute ship is."

Ben closed the door and got in the driver's seat as he said, "appreciate your trying to help Chiyo, but I just need some time, and may be something to hit."

Later on at the Park Ben was sitting on a bench watching Chiyo play as he sighed he then heard a woman ask, "why do you look so down?"

Ben then turned to see a girl his age with dark skin, Red hair tied into a pony tail with a yellow bow, yellow eyes, dressed in a green top Blue jeans and black shoes.

The girl said, "Sorry I'm Jessica Jackson, you are?" Ben then held out his hand, "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Jessica shock his hand, "Now why are you so down in the dumps because if there is one thing my moms' taught me is to always help people in need of a friend."

Ben raised his eye brow for a moment before he said, "I just had to break up with his girl I had my eyes on sense I was twelve, I tried my best to win her even changing a big part of who I was, then I got her, and she didn't like who I was. The fail nail in the coffin is she said my little sister wasn't my sister because she was adopted."

Jessica jumped up, "She sounds like a bitch to me. My mothers adopted me yet they are my parents! Family is more than just a bond of blood, and it sounds to me like you went out of your way to get this girl but what did she do for you?"

Ben thought it over and looked at his wrist at the utimatrix remembering the first time he saw Julie when he was twelve and how he removed the omnitrix to try and be normal to get the girl. Then to the first few weeks of the relationship how she seemed to think the thing was cool.

Ben then thought how her thoughts changed when he was missing dates to save the day and he said, "I guess just a good feeling when I finally got her."

Jessica shrugged as she said, "now I've been here before with my last boyfriend they were all the trill of the chase, but at the we were completely wrong for each other, Yet I didn't want to let him go after all the chasing I did."

Ben then smirked, "Just like me with Julie! So you turn a blind eye to the sighs they aren't the right one till it reaches its explosive end."

Jessica smiled, "see, we both learned the hard way if you have to be something you're not to get someone, they aren't worth it."

Ben got up and smiled, "Yeah now I wish I had those four years of my life back." Jessica then raised an eye brow as she spotted the thing on his wrist and the symbol on it remembering. "Wait that has the same symbol Cannonbolt wears? You some kind of fan?"

Ben covered it and backed away a bit, "Yeah just a fan, why do you ask?"

Jessica then said, "because Cannonbolt saved me and my mother's lives at this carnival when this wizard guy hex showed up, back when I was ten, I want to thank him but by time it was over he was gone."

Ben was wide eyed remembering the carnival he battled hex at that lead to that battle at the fountain of youth. "I'm sure he's heard by now that your thankful!"

Jessica then said, "yeah but then why did he and the other alien heroes vanish for four years? Why did they stop saving the day and helping others?"

Ben looked down it hitting him how selfish taking the omnitrix off really was, being normal was good for him, but being a hero Was better for everyone else. "Well Everyone makes mistakes just some are horrible ones."

Jessica raised an eye brow remember he said he wished he had the four years of his life back and the four years of no alien heroes then to the thing on his wrist. "Wait you gave up four years to chase this girl who was wrong for you, and thing with the symbol and four years of no super heroes."

Jessica's eyes widen as she covered her mouth for a moment and Ben looked pale, "Oh my god! You… you were, you are…" before she could finish Ben heard Chiyo's scream and saw people running away around him.

Ben then spotted Rojo, who was firing lasers form her the wrists of her armor, "come on out Freak! I know you most live here! All the reports of your different face here! You have to be here! Now come on out!"

Chiyo then tried to run but tripped and Rojo smirked as she pointed the wrist month Laser at the downed and crying Chiyo and said, "If targeting a kid doesn't bring him out nothing will!"

In a moment Ben roared and rushed the Utimatrix dial popping up at Cannonbolt.

Ben's point of view.

I saw Rojo Point a weapon at my little sister. I saw Cannonbolt's hologram and it slammed it down the park was mostly empty the only ones who would see me change was Chiyo, Rojo, And Jessica who was behind me!

As I transformed I rolled into a ball form and dashed off grabbing Chiyo and pulling her in to the ball right as the laser fired, I saved my little sister but confirmed my secret identity for someone else, well she seems like a nice girl hopefully my secret is safe.

I then unrolled and pushed Chiyo behind me as I growled at Rojo and put my hand on the dial and said, "you just crossed a line Rojo! You want to fight me so battle then fine! But I'm going all out!" with a turn of the dial the four points came out and I went ultimate.

Once I finished my change I yelled "Ultimate Cannonbolt!"

Return to third person point of view

Jessica hide behind a tree watching, "so awesome!"

Rojo growled and tried to fire only for Ben to raise his arm bouncing the laser off one of his armor plates into the sky as he said, "Lasers are light! And anything that shines reflects light Rojo! Even I know that!"

Ben then Rolled into his spiked metal ball form and charged off at high speed hitting the girl dead on knocking her back and cracking her alien armor.

Rojo tried to get up but before she could Ultimate Cannonbolt charged at her, this time she used both hands to push him away.

Ultimate Cannonbolt hit a car making its alarm go as he bounced off it and ricocheted back at Rojo with greater force Hitting her so hard her Armor cracked into peace leaving her a normal powerless biker girl.

Ultimate Cannonbolt to rolled and picked her up, "you can mess with me all you want! But you leave my little sister Alone!" the ultimate then returned too normal Cannonbolt who gave her a back hand slap that knocked her out.

Cannonbolt then dropped her and returned to being Ben as the thing timed out, "I'll leave you for the cops." Ben then ran over to Chiyo who was hiding behind a tree.

Ben then got down to Chiyo and hugged her, "Chiyo are you ok?" Chiyo hugged back and said, "yeah just a little scared!"

Jessica then ran out and said, "Awesome." She then bowed and said, "Don't worry your secret identity is safe, but please let me buy you a smoothie, to thank you for saving me and my moms' lives when I was ten."

Ben smiled, "Ok. "Jessica then said, "and I agree with you Giving up being a super hero so you could be normal just so you could go after that girl was a big mistake."

Chiyo's eyes widened, "That's why you took it off!"

Ben then said, "I was blinded by a crush, Chiyo trust me I'm never taking this thing off again unless I'm forced to."

Jessica smiled as she said, "that's right everyone has to be there self, or in your case your selves. Because I'm thinking that you have the symbol of all the heroes and that thing transforms you, you have got to be them all!"

Ben nodded, "yeah."

Later on that night in Japan.

Sakaki was in her bed sleeping having been the last one to read Chiyo's letter. As soon as she was a sleep found herself in a field, dressed in brown pants a sweater and black shoes.

At that point Chiyo-chichi the strange dream cat that claimed to be Chiyo's father land before her and she bowed, "It's been awhile hasn't it."

The dream being then said, "why yes it has, mostly because I haven't been need, and won't be need for a while more a goodbye for now visit Miss Sakaki."

Sakaki raised her eye brow and said, "why are you not need? Does it have to do with Chiyo not being in Japan?"

The cat laughed and said, "oh that has nothing to do with it at all, it's simply she doesn't need me watching over her or you guys anymore. She has her older brother to watch after her now."

Sakaki then said, "yes his name is Ben." The cat thing then fell on the ground rolling around laughing making Sakaki raise her eyes brow, "did I say something funny?"

Chiyo-chichi then got up and said, "yes you only know one of his name. Ben has many names for his many face. Chiyo already gave you a clue about it when she said if you see him you might be in for a big surprise."

Sakaki looked confused but the Cat continued one, "it starts when a device, stuck its self upon his wrist, oh the secrets that it hid. From that day forth he was no ordinaire man."

Sakaki's Confused look grow as he said, "one could even say he is ever shape and size. Now as much as I would like to just up and tell you, you won't believe me unless you put it together for yourself."

Chiyo-chichi then took to the air, "the truth is out there and if a Ten-year-old can figure it out surely you an as well miss Sakaki now goodbye."

At that Moment Sakaki wake up in her bed panting and spotted her computer open to a sight about the aliens in America.

Sakaki got it up and walked to it, "I didn't leave this open, no way this alien thing can be real." But she sat down at her chair when she saw something.

She looked a picture of an alien marked Humungousaur and in the corner she spotted a little girl who kind of looked like Chiyo.

Sakaki blinked, "what?" she then read more and noticed each one of the aliens had the same symbol on them. Before long morning came and she rubbed her eyes.

Sakaki put a hand to her chin, "he's almost ever shape and size." Her tired eyes widened as she said, "No no no! that can't be right, people can't transform into something else."

Sakaki then looked at her desk at the picture Chiyo sent, she in included a picture of herself with her new family for each of them in her letter.

Her eyes fixed on to Ben's wrist where she saw the same symbol as the aliens. "Ok now! This is getting spooky."

She then saw the clock and realized she was up most of the night on this site and got up to try and wake up and get ready for school, "it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true!"

Sakaki was so tired and her mind won't let go of this idea she walked right past the cat named Kamineko who she should normal try to pet even though he would bite her hand.

The cat looked shocked and confused.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "that's chapter two. And right now it's ten months till the world learns Ben's secret."


	3. Chapter 3

One month later in the middle of the desert, the sun was setting.

Chiyo Kevin Gwen, Jessica and Ben where gathered.

Kevin was helping Ben set up a telescope as Kevin asked, "why are we here again?"

Ben then said, "Because Chiyo want to watch the meteor shower, as did Jessica, then Chiyo asked Gwen to come, and Gwen asked you."

Kevin Finished setting the thing up with Ben as he said "fair enough."

As the Sun finally vanished revealing night.

Miles away form then Eon appeared holding his head and growling, "Dam you Prime! Dam you ultimate! You've ejected me form both your time lines! Who knows how long it will take for me to find my way back to them!"

Eon then sensed something and head to words it heading up a hill and looking down he saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin Some girl he had never seen before and a little girl.

Down below Chiyo was jumping to try and reach the telescope's eyepiece.

When Ben slammed down the ultimatrix's dial and became upgrades and said, "Let me give you a hand Chiyo!"

In a moment Upgrade merged with the Telescope making it bigger and lower so Chiyo could see out of it. Chiyo smiled and said, "Thanks big brother!"

Gwen crossed her arms, "when did you get upgrade's back?"

Ben then morphed a little head on the thing and said, "Before me and Julie broke up I scanned Ship and reunlocked him. Next month when se see Manny Helen, and Alan I'll scan them to reunlock Heatblast Fourarms and xlr8."

Watching Eon backed away, "A universe where I have a little sister? What madness is this!?"

In a moment Eon fired off a purple energy blast at the ground Making everyone jump.

In a moment upgrade unfused with the telescope and pushed Chiyo and Jessica behind him!

Gwen's hands glow pink with mana, as Kevin touched a rock and absorbed stone and morphed his hands in too mace.

At that point Eon jumped down and said, "Death to all Ben10s!" in a moment Upgrades fired off an optic blast as Eon knocked it away and clapped his hands summon an army to attack them.

In a second Gwen made a mana dome around her Jessica and Chiyo, "Guys this things don't have mana they are not alive!"

Kevin smirked as he smashed one of them, "then no holding back!

Upgrade then fused into one of Eon's robotic henchmen upgrading it making it larger and giving it's purple energy sword a green color as he rushed at Eon, "What's this to all Ben10s thing!?"

Eon made a purple energy sword and crossed blades with Ben as he said, "you surely remember your visit to an alternate future when you were ten! I travel the multiverse hunting all who ever held the omnitrix."

Gwen then said, "Wait you mean the multiverse theory! That makes sense as the future Ben didn't remember us meeting him!"

Kevin then said, "Wait you guys time traveled with out me?"

Gwen dropped her energy dome and fired off energy blast destroying more robots, "It was in the summer when we were kids you were still a super villain."

Jessica then blinked, "what's multiverse theory."

Chiyo then said," It a theory that says if you time travel you make an alternate universe, and an alternate universe is made every time you make a chose, one for the chose you made and ones for the chose you didn't make."

Gwen then made another energy wall to hold back the robotic henchmen, "How can you be ten and get that theory?"

At that moment soon Robot jumped over the wall and was about to slash Chiyo and as the little girl's eyes widen in fear but unlike normal Ben wasn't the one to save her.

Ben turned around to try and fire an optic blast at the robot to destroy it before fore he could Eon fired off a time ray that made the machine Rust and fall apart into metal powder!

Ben's then turned to Eon and while Eon wasn't focusing on the battle slashed his helmet and said, "Why did you just save my little sister!"

Eon backed away as his helmet fell off, he then looked up and upgrade's eye widen at what he saw.

Without helmet Eon's face was revealed, it was a paler version of Ben ten thousand's, and he said, "simple rule one of the multiverse there is always a universe were the hero is the villain!"

Kevin's eyes widen as he smashed robots and said, "This is just like that episode of sumo slammers!"

Gwen was speechless, "ok now wasn't ready for this!"

Jessica's eyes were wide "Evil shouldn't be that handsome! IT JUST SHOULDN'T!"

Chiyo's eyes widen, "and evil version of my big brother form another dimension! I will never forget this!"

Eon then held his hand out rewinding time around his helmet to restore it and summon it back to his face.

Ben backed away, "Your me! And you want to kill me? What the hell kind of self-hate is this?" In a moment Ben timed out form Upgrades making him fall on top of the robot he had taken over braking it.

Ben got up and tried to change but the utimatrix was in the red, Eon then held his blade out, "Good bye big brother Ben!" He was about to slash Ben but then professor Paradox appeared holding the blade back with a cane.

Professor paradox then pushed Eon back, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the multiverse."

The professor then touched Ben's utimatrix making it go green before slashing the icons for multiple aliens. "your timed back in I also gave you all your old forms back and a few new ones just to piss off Azmuth."

In a moment Ben found himself transformed into Clockwork making him look at himself, Paradox then said, "your clockwork an alien with all the same powers as Eon, that include time rays and the power to send beings out of this time line!"

Clockwork then held out his hand out and tried to hit Eon.

Eon then fired off his own time ray to push ben's back, "Boy I've master this powers you think you can beat me form having them for only a moment!"

Paradox then put his hand on Clockwork boosting the power of Clockwork's time ray as he said, "No, but he can still win with a little helping hand. Goodbye Eon!" Ben's time ray then pushed back Eon's, and when it made contact with Eon, the bad Ben vanished."

Ben then reset the utimatrix to return to human, and he looked at Paradox and asked, "How? How can I be the bad guy!?"

Paradox then looked down as pulled out his watch and showed an image of a death earth. "It's simple Eon comes from a negatron filled corner of the multiverse, the negative energy in it reverse everyone born there's natural alignment."

The images the watch showed changed as Paradox told his story.

Chiyo blinked, "you mean the bad guys are good and the good guys are bad?"

Paradox nodded, "Quite right Chiyo" Chiyo looked confused, making paradox giggle, "I'm sorry form your point of view this is our first meeting. I am professor paradox space time and multiverse traveler."

Paradox then waved to Jessica, "Hi Jessica." Jessica just waved.

Ben then asked, "So I'm just the bad guy because everything is reversed in one corner of the multiverse?"

Paradox nodded, "I know that's not the answer you were looking for but it's true."

Kevin then asked, "if Eon is an evil ben then why doesn't he have the omnitrix?"

Paradox then said, "Simple kevin it was destroyed. You, see's last battle with the omnitrix was himself as clockwork vs a heroic Vilgax. Vilgax was losing so he launched the self-destruct against Eon."

Gwen then blinked," a reverse of our final battle against Vilgax."

Paradox nodded, "yes and the blast combined with clockwork's power made it so Eon was left with all of clockwork's powers, along with the natural immortality that all us fourth dimensional beings have. Eon's later grow bored in his own universe and started traveling for the best challenge he could thing to face, himself."

Paradox then finished the story and his watch's last image was Eon fighting Ben ten thousand. Paradox closed it, "and that's Eon's back story."

The professor closed his watch and put it into his coat as he vanished, just as the meteor shower Ben and gang came to watch started.

Chiyo then fainted, as Jessica said, "Yeah I think that's how we all feel right now Chiyo."

Kevin then said, "but I don't get it if Eon is an evil Ben then why did he save Chiyo?"

Ben then said, "that's pretty clear kevin, even as the bad guy I still love my little sister."

Meanwhile half a world away.

It was day time in japan. And Sakaki was on that alien web site again looking at old newspaper clippings that where all over six years old.

One showed Diamondhead fighting Fourarms, "wait how can he fight himself? She then noticed the Diamondhead didn't have the symbol, "No that is just another member of the same species."

Sakaki then rubbed her eyes, "It's been a month and I still can't let this go, there is no way! No way! Or am I just trying to make myself believe that as I don't' won't to accept the truth!"

Sakaki then spotted a photo someone took form the park in her neighborhood, of a member of Diamondhead's race in an armored body suit fighting some kind of robotic crab man at night.

Sakaki smiled as she noticed it looked like Diamondhead was shooting crystal shards, "this is perfect if I go there and find a shard or not will prove which is true and what's not!"

She then headed out the door and entered the part there wasn't any trace of a fight but she noticed something shining in a tree and walked to it.

She pulled it out to reveal one shining crystal shard making her go pale as she looked at it.

Sakaki held it fight while shaking, "It's all true!" She then spotted two men in black suits looking at her or the shard and she paled and ran off.

But before she could make it home a black car pulled up and three men in suits and dark sunglass pulled up and pointed alien looking guns at her and said, "Get in the car!"

Sakaki paled as she got in the back seat shaking.

Later on Sakaki was in a dark room sitting a table while a man in a plumber suit, with a black dome over his head keeping his face hidden sat down beside her and set the shard on the table, "do you know what you've found girl?

Sakaki was shaking, "A government cover up? Please I won't tell anyone! Besides who would believe me?" She was crying a bit.

The plumber then said, "It's not that simple we checked your records and you have a friend in a high place."

Sakaki was still shaking with fear, "you mean Chiyo? Whose big brother has that shape shifting thing?"

The plumber nodded as he placed a white badge with a red spot in the center on the table, "Yes. Now we' not blaming you for finding the shard, that is the cleanup crew's fault for not doing their jobs. So here is what's going to happen as you did nothing wrong we're going to let you go."

Sakaki then raised her hand "ok but what's the catch?"

The plumber, then removed his helmet revealing an alien face with pure black eyes no hair green skin and horns no nose and he said, "But as you figured out two top secrets in the space of two months' congregations you've been recruited"

Sakaki paled more and nodded, "Ok." In a moment the alien handed her a white badge with a red spotted, "Welcome to the plumbers. Girl."

Sakaki was wide eyed and paled.

To be continued

Jboy44 "time tell ben lose his secret identity nine months."


	4. chiyo's birthday

One month later.

Orbiting around the earth was a space ship,

In Side Ben, Gwen Kevin Max, Jessica, Carl and Sandra where around Chiyo wishing her a happy birthday.

The ship was filled with party decoration and Chiyo was smiling looking out a window at earth, smiling amazed at it.

She s potted another ship.

On the other ship was Manny, Helen Cooper, Alan, Pierce, and Finally Sakaki.

Sakaki was looking nerves she was in her normal cloths looking out a window at the planet.

Alan looked at her and said, "first time in space rookie?"

Sakaki nodded quickly feeling a little odd as they docked with the larger ship.

Manny then grabbed a lot of wrapped boxes in his four arms as he said, "Well I got our gifts for Ben's little sister!"

A door then opened as they walked in to it and in a moment Ben greeted them saying, "thanks for making it guys!"

Pierce then smiled and shook Ben's hand, "Don't mention it."

Sakaki then spotted Ben and looked at him knowing full well the power on his wrist, and how he didn't let it go to his head, she blushed a little.

Ben then held out a hand to her and said, "You must be Sakaki Chiyo's told me a lot about you."

Sakaki blushed as she moved her hair behind her ear as she Shock his hand nervously, "Yeah and I've read a lot about you."

Ben smiled as he spotted Cooper and pulled him a said, "hay Copper I need your hand with something" he then rolled up his sleeve to show the utimatrix, "Every time I got ultimate I've been feeling like I use to when I transformed into Ghostfreak."

Cooper then smiled as he looked at it, "Say no more let me have a look!" Sakaki watched as Cooper's eyes light up as computer code flashed on them.

Sakaki tilted her head as she saw a part of the utimatrix open revealing wires and circuits rewiring and rearranging themselves inside side before the thing closed.

Ben then made a fist as Cooper said, "the evolution function had a glitch that was giving the evolved DNA strains their own continuousness. I fixed the glitch so it can't happen again and set it to release the already self-aware transformations Free next time you go ultimate."

Ben smiled and said, "Thanks I'll get right on it once the party is over!"

Sakaki just walked away, "what did I just watch!" She then spotted Jessica who was on her phone.

Jessica was saying, "Mothers please I'm just at Ben's little sister's birthday. I'll be back before night time. Ok love you both too." She then hung up and said, "I'm just shocked I have service up here!"

Sakaki was then hugged by Chiyo who smiled as she said. "Miss Sakaki!"

Sakaki hugged back as Chiyo said, "I hear you became a plumber like grandpa."

Sakaki nodded, "yeah I also figured out your brother's secret form pictures beforehand."

Manny was putting gifts away, before he walked off to say, "ok now I have to go get the gift the highbreed supreme sent!" he then rubbed his back, "it was hard enough getting it in!"

Ben then said, "I wonder how Reiny is doing it's been so long sense I last saw the guy."

Sakaki then blinked, "I read about the highbreed and you are calling one by such a silly name."

Max then walked by as he said, "Reinrassic iii allows Ben to call him that because he views Ben as a close friend. That set him off on the path that lead to him being his races leader."

Sakaki blinked, "How can all you've done! All you can do not go to your head! how can you not have an ego larger than a planet?"

Ben crossed his arms as he said, "simple I Don't do any of it for me!"

Chiyo smiled, "that's what makes big brother a hero."

Manny then came in pushing a box as big as him, "What is in this thing! A highbreed weather station!" the box then opened revealing a mini highbreed Weather station and Many's eyes widen, "It is a weather station."

Ben then saw a card that was written in badly spelled English with some letters backwards as he read, "Sorry I could not make it to your younger sibling's birthday in person Ben Ben Tennyson my friend. As I don't know much about humans I send this mini weather station as a gift, I hear young members of your race like to play in show. And this mini station will make it snow over a small area, after being charged with sun light for an hour."

Ben then turned it around and read, "Also sorry if my writing in your langue is horrible I thought it best to write in your langue as a token of friendship."

Chiyo then looked at the power meter and said, "and it's charged!" She was about to hit the start button but Sandra stopped her, "Chiyo I think this is an outside gift."

Sakaki's eyes widened, "Is that really a gift?"

Later on Carl was pulling the cage out and Alan waved his hand lighting the candles eleven of them, as everyone started singing Chiyo a happy birthday.

Chiyo smiled as she thought of a wish and blow out the candles, and smiled.

Chiyo's point of view.

As I blow out the candle I made my wish. I put thought in to my wish, I wished that someday the world would be ready for aliens and everyone could see my big brother for who he really is. A hero.

I smiled. Later on I was big brother as I held a letter in a bottle, it was a letter to my birth parents telling them how much I miss them, and not to worry about me as my new family is amazing and I have the best big brother ever watching over me, I was tearing up so big brother put his hand on my shoulder.

I then smiled and put it into the trash shoot and sent it in to space smiling, I hope they see it.

I then hugged my big brother crying a letter as he got down and hugged me and I heard him say, "Don't worry Chiyo I'm sure they are happy and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

I then smiled.

Return to third person point of view.

The ship they were having the party on was landed on earth in the desert.

Out in it Ben quickly turned into Echo-echo as he turned the dial and went ultimate making a blinding green flash happen.

Ben was frozen as his Mind was inside the utimatrix looking at ultimate forms Cannonbolt, Humungousaur Wildmutt, Spider-monkey, Swampfire, Big chill, and echo echo.

Ben then pointed to the formed door and said, "Go your free!"

Ultimate Humungousaur then grabbed Ben by the shirt and said, "You are just letting us go! Like that!"

Ben then said, "Yeah I mean that's why there is a door! I understand your mad! I didn't know you were alive in here till earlier but no I do so there you go!"

Ultimate Echo-echo then said "Just let the guy go were free now, besides he only used us to keep people and his younger sister safe!" the ultimate then walked out the door with ultimate Wildmutt at his side.

Ultimate Cannonbolt then rolled out as he said, "Just let it go Dino-boy!" Ultimate spider-monkey then followed, "Yeah a grudge wont' get you anything!" Ultimate Swampfire just walked out as he said, "Told you he would let us out if he knew we were in here guys!"

Ultimate big chill then left as he said, "Yes you told us so! Just don't rub it in!"

Ultimate Humungousaur then let Ben go, "I spent all my short life hating you for being trapped in here and controlled!"

Ben then dusted himself off, "and I didn't know you were in here now go!" he then pointed to the door, "you wanted freedom there it is! Now get a move on! It's my little sister's birthday and I would like to spend it with her."

Ultimate Humungousaur then morphed his hands into their gun forms, "I don't trust you!"

In a moment Ben slammed down on his wrist morphing into Waybig as he said, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WATCH!" Waybig then kicked Ultimate Humungousaur out through the glowing door.

In a moment Ben was back in the real world as way big looking at the now free ultimates, all of them no longer had the utimatrix symbol and their eyes were red.

The former ultimate Humungousaur rubbed his head as he laid on the ground. Ben then returned to human form and said, "See it wasn't a trick. Now you guys just hang here we have ships going to take you guys you your home planets, well most of you, Cannonbolt's was destroyed so you're going anywhere you want to."

The former ultimate Cannonbolt then said, "I'm going to need to think on that"

Later on when the Freed Ultimates were gone Ben had his arms crossed as he said, "This could have been really bad if we didn't handle it now!"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah and normally you won't have cared enough to look in to this!" she crossed his arms.

Ben then said, "I have more to look out for now."

Kevin then was eating cake as he said, "you mean Chiyo!" Ben then nodded and in a moment A snow ball hit him in the face making him fall over.

And everyone looked to the ships door Chiyo holding a mass of snow balls as the inside was covered in snow around the mini weather station. "got you big brother!"

Gwen then made an energy dome around her and kevin, "I know where this is going!"

In a moment Ben was Xlr8 and he had made his own snow balls and he through them a Chiyo, "you just made a mistake little sister!" Chiyo then throw more snowballs

Kevin rolled his eyes as he kept eating his cake, "I don't know what's going to give me a cavity faster the cake or this!"

The next day in japan.

Sakaki was leaving School when she bumped into Mr. Kimura.

The creepy looking man made Sakaki's eyes widen as he adjusted his glasses, "relax Sakaki, I respect my fellow plumbers."

Sakaki's eyes widen, "you're a plumber? Are you an alien."

Kimura nodded and looked around, "sure let me remove my id mask as no one else is around." He then removed his mask and Sakaki's eyes widen. As the shadow of something with tentacle like hair casted over her Making her run.

Sakaki was running like a speeding bullet, "I understand what his wife sees in him now, and I wish I didn't!" she then shivered.

Sakaki's friends then notice how pale she was.

Osaka then said, "Miss Sakaki your whiter then our Gym shirts."

Kagura then said, "you ok?"

Sakaki shivered, "I saw something I shouldn't have!"

Tomo then jumped up and put a hand on her shoulder, "come on it couldn't have been that bad?"

Koyomi then adjusted her glasses, "What was it!"

Sakaki shivered as she said, "Let's just saw I understand what Kimura's wife sees in him! And it is unclean!" she then shivered as everyone's eyes widen.

Osaka then said, "Oh my! What is it do tell!"

Kagura covered her mouth, "NO DETAILS!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Time tell ben loses his secret identity eight months!"


	5. summer in japan part one

Three months later.

In Ben's highschool, it was the last day of school before summer.

In the class Room be was looking at the clock slowly tic waiting for the time to change and for the final bell to ring.

Jessica was also in the class look at the clock then to a watch she had on her left wrist, "I think that clock is slow!"

The male teacher was packing up and he said, "No talking in class!"

Chiyo was also in the glass sitting on books to fit at the desk as she looked at it while miming to Ben the turning of a dial then pointing to a clock, to a man at work sign and slamming down a dial.

Ben shock his head getting what she was meaning, he pulled out a flashcard of the word irresponsible to her then point to the utimatrix.

Jessica then point to her watch and slammed on it then point to Chiyo before doing a begging pose

Ben then looked away holding his heart as he spotted Chiyo doing to do, thankfully for Ben the final bell rung and everyone ran out of glass screaming with joy.

While walking Ben put his hands in his pockets as he looked to Jessica and Chiyo, "That double Team was not cool you two."

Jessica then whispered, "not our fault you have such high morals that stop you from using time control to hit fast ward as Clockwork."

Soon they came to Ben's Car and as Ben unlocked it Chiyo got in the back seat as Jessica got in riding Shotgun. "Doesn't matter its summer time, and we're free of school!"

Chiyo buckled up as she said, "And we are going to japan!" She smiled happily.

Jessica looked back to her, "really now?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah A few months' back grandpa pulled some strings to give us her… beach house back so she can speed some time with her old friends." Ben clearly want to avoid bringing up the issue of Chiyo's birth parents.

Jessica crossed her arms, "Think my mother's will let me tag along?"

Chiyo then said, "I don't see why not I mean they know about Big Brother's watch."

Ben and Jessica then stuttered for a moment, as they had a flashback.

Flashback at Jessica's house.

Ben was Rathmoving a couch, while one of Jessica's moms who had tanned skin black hair and blue eyes, dressed In black jean shorts, cowboy boats, a white logn sleeve shirt, with a black vest, on over it, She also had a cowboy hat.

Jessica crossed her arms, "Really having my super hero boyfriend move the couch for you? You know this isn't right mama Jessie!"

Jessie smiled and said, "yes but what's the point of my daughter dating a superhero if we can't have him give us a hand or four!" she then laughed at her own joke and Rath laughed at the joke.

Rath then said, "IS this good yet? Rath's been at this for the last nine minutes." Rath was growling a little holding in his annoyance, as he lifted the couch up with his hands as Jessie said, "a little to the lift."

At that point the Utimatrix timed out Making Ben drop the couch as he returned to human, and it fell right through the floor into the basement.

Jessie's eyes widen, "Ben any chance you could maybe turn back the clock to undo this before my wife comes home?"

Ben then looked at it as he turned the dial to clockwork but before he could slam down he heard a screamed and turned to see a light skinned one in an orange sweater, long blue skirt in flat shoes, her green eyes were twitching with rage as she undid a pony tail in her blond hair.

Jessica then said, "Mama Lucey please calm down."

Lucey removed her ear rings as she through them to Jessie, "Dear hold my ear rings I have a superhero to fight!"

End flashback.

Chiyo Blinked at the story ending and said, "she attacked my brother!"

Ben then said, "she tried but I turned into Xlr8 and ran, I mean later when she was out again I went and fixed the color and the couch but Lucey she still be mad at me how long can she hold a grudge anyway?"

Jessica then said, "let's see she still holds a grudge on her ex for cheating on her and that was 20 years ago. So good luck around her honey!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he rolled to Mr. Smoothy, and said, "Well before I drop you off Jessica dare for a smoothie my treat."

Jessica smiled and said, "sweet talker." She then gave Ben a kiss and got out.

Ben smiled and blushed while Chiyo made a grossed out face, "yuck!"

Meanwhile in Japan.

Tomo, Koyomi, Osaka, Kagura, and Kaorin were secretly following Sakaki.

Tomo then said, "And operation Figure out where Sakaki has been going after school is ago."

Koyomi adjusted her glasses, "this is an invasion of privacy! Besides it's not like we are going to find anything interesting this is Sakaki for crying out loud."

As she said they Sakaki stepped in to an ally and pulled a white badge with a red spot out of her pocket and looked around before putting it on the wall making a secret high tech looking elevator open.

She then got in making it go down and close.

Koyomi's eyes were widen as Tomo said, "and what was that about not finding something interesting!"

Kaorin's eyes were widen, "Miss Sakaki!"

Osaka then put on her happy dumb face and said, "guys do you think she is some kind of secret agent? I mean we did just see her enter some kind of secret base."

Kagura's eyes widen, "She's making a point here!"

Tomo raised her hand and turned to the group and asked, "Ok all for forgetting what we saw!" everyone's hands went up and Tomo said, "ok we agree this didn't happen!"

Osaka, then pointed, "turn around!"

At that point Tomo turned around to see Kimura holding the same kind of badge Sakaki had as men in black suits point guns at them, "girls you're going to need to come with us, you found things you should have! That's very naughty!"

All the girls paled as Koyomi raised her hand and said, "please rephrase that!"

Kaorin screamed, "NEVER!" she then went to kick him making a strange Mask fall off making Kimura change form man to alien.

Kimura's true form had green scaly skin, behind his glasses his eyes were solid yellow, his mouth fanged teeth, his hands only had three fingers and a thumb. His hair was a mess of purple tentacle like hair strains.

Every one of the girl's eyes widen as they hugged and started Shaking while Kaorin was hyper ventilating in fear.

Kimura's tentacles hair then picked up and put back on the id mask return to his human form, "Now you saw two things you should have! And it's so lucky no one was around to see that."

Osaka was shaking as she said, "And what your wife sees in you!"

Tomo was crying, "please leave us be! The mental scaring is punishment enough!"

Koyomi then nodded, "Yeah we won't tell anyone you're a tentacle monster! Please leave us alone!"

Kagura was on her knees begging, "please do a memory erasing thing!"

Kimura adjusted his glasses, "would but machines can't do that, and we don't have any one of the cerebrocrustacean race to do it that's what makes this tough!"

Kaorin was crying, "Please let me Go! I'm not even a main character!"

Later on all five girls were in an interrogation room when Sakaki walked in, in full plumber uniform and said, "You girls really stepped in it!"

Koyomi then pointed at her, "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?WHAT IS KIMURA!? WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Sakaki sighed, "in short a secret intergalactic police base, Kimura is an alien, you know like the ones form America that are all over the internet, and finally I'm human but I was kind of drafted because I pieced together the biggest secret on the planet."

Osaka gasped, "what's the secret!"

Sakaki then adjusted her hair and said, "Can't tell you, it is highly classified and besides that I don't think most of you are space cop martial!"

Tomo then got up and pointed at her "OBJECTION! You let me dream about being global police when space cop was on the table! I demand to join or at least get a recommendation to the academy!"

Kaorin was swooning, "Miss Sakaki so much cooler than I thought!"

Kagura then screamed, "NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US!?"

Sakaki moved her hair behind her ear, "you're going to be let go as you only saw an alien and a secret base very normal things no one believes, but your officially all under police watch, and have a charge of interfering with police operations. And Kaorin you also have a charge of assault on an officer, your Lucky Kimura isn't pressing charges or you would be send to the worst prison in the galaxy, so thank him for not sending you to space jail!"

Kaorin gulped hard and was shaking, "Do I have to?"

Sakaki then said, "inter galactic prisons are co-ed, and have no guards it's just the in mates fending for themselves doing whatever they want to each other."

Kaorin paled and her eyes were wide as her head twitched, "ok I'll thank the tentacle thing!"

Sakaki then pulled out a gas mask, "Now we are going to gas you guys to put you a sleep you'll wake up at home with a tracker band on your wrist, which will fall off in a month."

Gas then entered the room knocking the girls out cold as Osaka said, "nighty nighty Sakaki!"

Sakaki then rolled her eyes and sighed.

Later on.

On a public plane was Ben, who had a sleeping Chiyo next to him, behind him was Jessica, who was sitting next to Jessie.

In front of Ben was Lucy who was looking back at Ben with daggers in her eyes.

Across form Ben where his and Chiyo's parents Carl and Sandra.

Ben looked to Lucy and touched his utimatrix and whispered to her, "you know I can just erase your memory of the event, but I'm not because I care about your daughter and want to make it work."

Lucy then whispered, "I know this Ben! I know you're a helpful kind hearted Young man who has the power to do anything, but only use it to protect, and doesn't let it go to his head. I know this! I know if anyone would be good for my Jessica it would be you! And that's why I don't like you! Because your dating my little girl! I respected you! I'm glad you make her happy, but you are still dating my baby!"

Ben then said, "I can respect that, but can you at least keep the hate to be minimum?"

Lucy then said, "I will hate you till there is a ring on my daughter's finger and I have grandbaby!"

Ben then blushed as he said, "You have my respect!"

Lucy nodded, "you like wise have my respect!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Ok everyone welcome, to our first multiparter. I hope you enjoyed the first part of it, and will enjoy the parts to follow."

Time till ben loses his secret identity five months.


	6. summer in japan part 2

Once the Plane the Tennyson and Jackson families where flying on landed.

Ben was out and stretching as he said, "Hopefully this will be the one time going to a beach doesn't turn into an adventure."

Jessica was rubbing her neck as she said, "tell me about it. It's like the Tennysons are magnet for the weird."

Chiyo then said, "but that's what makes us special!"

Sandra then patted Chiyo's head, "that's right Sweety."

Carl smiles as he grabbed his bags and said, "Now come one we have got to get a move on.

Jessie adjusted her hat and yawned, "why does flying make me so tired."

Lucey was stretching her legs, "Why did we even have to take that thing, we could have had first class top secret travel, that was faster!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Mama Lucey you don't get the idea of secret identity do you?"

In a moment they all grabbed their bags, and walked along to see Chiyo's old Gym teacher Nyamo holding up a sign saying "Welcome back Chiyo!"

In a moment Chiyo Ran up and hugged Nyamo's leg, "Nyamo sensei!"

Nyamo got down and hugged the little girl before Chiyo smiled and held her hand out introducing them all, "these are my new parents Carl and Sandra, My new big brother Ben, his girlfriend Jessica, and Jessica's mom Jessie and Lucey!"

Nyamo blinked at the last part and said, "What?"

Lucey grabbed Jessica's hand and said, "Something wrong with that?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Most you do this? I mean it's japan, you know where they stand, on this?"

Lucey then looked at her wife, "Well I like to tease and mess with people is that so wrong?"

Jessica crossed her arms, "dear grow up!"

Nyamo blinked for a moment to her Jessica and Lucey were replaced by herself and Yukari, she shook her head, "Let's move along to the rental van I have to get us all to the beach house."

As they walked Nyamo notice Ben pulling one of his sleeves down to hide something on it and she looked confused by this, "Chiyo what's up with your brother."

Chiyo's eyes widen as she panicky said, "Nothing he just does that when he's nervous!"

Nyamo blinked at how strangely Chiyo was acting. As they all got in the van and drove off.

Once at the beach house everyone got out to see Yukari smiling, while Sakaki, Kagura, Yomi, Tomo, Osaka and Kaorin were on the ground pale and shaking at having traveled with Yukari.

In a moment Sakaki out up and bowed to Ben, "Ben." Making everyone looked confused by this as Ben returned the bow.

In a moment Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, Osaka and Kaorin huddled and spoke.

Tomo then said, "Sakaki knows' Chiyo's brother! So they would have had to meet before this. Like say on the job."

Yomi then said, "are you saying Chiyo's new brother is a space cop?"

Osaka then said, "Let's go ask him."

Kagura then said, "We can't do that Osaka, they don't know we know, we can't let them know, we know."

Kaorin then asked, "Say what?"

Tomo then said, "she means we can't just ask because he will think we are just being silly and lying we got to catch him doing space cop stuff."

They all nodded and broke apart.

Later on the girls were all in swim were. Sakaki in a yellow bikini, Kagura in a blue one, Osaka was in a black one piece, Kaori in a pink Bandeaukini yomi was in a two piece that had a skirt.

Chiyo walked out in a pink one piece followed by Jessica in a green bikini with a number ten on the right breast and she blow Ben a kiss.

Ben blushed he was still in his normal cloths just watching.

Lucey walked out in one piece that had a skirt around the button that was orange in color and said, "great my baby takes after my wife."

Jessie then walked out in a red bikini and asked, "and what's wrong with that?"

As Lucey and Jessie began to argue Yukari who was in a red two piece began to mumble as to her she saw herself and Nyamo.

Nyamo was in her school swimsuit and looking at Yukari who looked back at her, they then looked to Lucey and Jessie then back to each other.

Meanwhile away from the two teachers.

Tomo was in the water as she pointed to Ben, while she whispered to Yomi "look he's not changed, for the beach that seems pretty alien to me."

Yomi then said, "He might just have body issues, that isn't enough!"

At that moment Sakaki was laying on a towel relaxing with a Blushing bright red Kaorin next to her.

Sakaki noticed Osaka and Chiyo playing with a beach ball, when Osaka missed and it went in to the foods she went in to get it but she came running out with no ball saying, "GIANT FROG!"

Yukari then said, "Osaka there is no such thing!" in a moment a giant mutated four eyed frog jumped out and Yukari went pale, "and I stand corrected,"

While everyone was running Chiyo tripped and fell face first into the sand, Making Ben Rush out as he turned the utimatrix dial to four arms, the people who didn't know his secret then looked on in shock as Ben slammed it down and transformed.

Ben's Skin became red as he lost his nose, his hair turned black and formed a pony tail, he his eyes became pure green as they split into four and a black line formed down his face.

Ben lost his pinky fingers and gained a second set of arms as he grew larger and stronger. His cloths then changed, His shirt being replaced by a gold two strap harness with the dial in the middle.

His pants turned black and were now held up by a gold band around his waist, he had gold pants around his ankles and no foot ware showing his two toed feet, he gained fingerless gloves held on by gold bands.

With his transformation complete he yelled out, "FOURARMS!" and in a moment he punched the giant Frog away from Chiyo and said, "get away from my little sister!"

Yukari Nyamo, Osaka, Kaorin, Tomo, Yomi, and Kagura watched with their eyes wide.

Sakaki then reached into her bag and pulled out a blaster as she said, "and you just learned the biggest secret on the planet Ben is all those alien super heroes!"

Lucey then yelled, "See this is what I'm talking about he wants secret identity but he keeps revealing it to people, is he even trying!"

In a moment a mutant seagull came down and Sakaki shoot it in the stomach! With her laser pistol as she pulled out her plumber's badge. "where are this things coming from!"

Back with Ben the Frog Got up and tried to jump tackle Fourarms but ben was holding it back with three arms as he said, "First mutant has to be Animo! Second he's gotten better at this! I need to go ultimate!"

In a moment Fourarms turned the dial with his free hand and slammed it down making him grow a foot taller and more muscular. He gained a new set of arms bringing him up to six. His knuckles gained spikes as he gained two spare face one on the left side of his head and one right side.

The new ultimate then spoke, the left face who looked happy happily said, "Ultimate!" the middle face who looked angry growled out, "four!" the battle cry was then finished by the right face who looked sad, who sadly said, "arms!"

Ultimate four arms then Grabbed hold of the frog with all six of his arms slammed it into the ground then throw it a cliff knocking the thing out!"

Chiyo's jaw dropped, "I think I have a new favorite ultimate. Sorry ultimate Wildmutt."

At that moment the Mutant Seagull fell out of the air into the sand as Sakaki span her blaster around with a smirk.

Yukari and Nyamo being the only ones completely lost where hugging and shaking out of fear.

Osaka then said, "Chiyo's big brother is a super hero! And Sakaki is a space cop! What are the chances!"

A voice then said, "not what I had hoped but it's still about time you had a checkup form Dr. Animo!"

Everyone then looked to see Dr. Animo sitting on the back of some kind of mutated winged flying squid.

Chiyo gasped, "HE DOES TALK LIKE THAT CREEPY!" in a moment ultimate Fourarms returned too normal Fourarms, before he hit the dial and turned into Heatblast.

Heatblast formed fireballs in his hands and said, "What are you doing Stalking me? Doesn't matter! I've been burning squid sense I was Ten, you really thing you're flying plate of calamari can take me?"

Dr. Animo then said, "thanks to my pets distracting you I now have two great shields!" the mutant then moved his tentacles to reveal it had Carl and Sandra in its arms.

Chiyo screamed, "MOM DAD!"

Heatblast's eyes widen as he said, "YOU SON OF A….Got D….Fu…..YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T COURSE IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE SISTER! Leave my family out of this you freak!"

then said, "come on now boy you know I won't do it! And you know what I want is your watch! So stocked full of new strains of DNA!" he then licked his lips in a creepy way that made everyone shiver.

Heatblast then stood in front of Chiyo blocking her view as he said, "HAY CUT THAT CREEPY STUFF OUT! A CHILD IS AROUND!" in a moment a beeping sound was heard and Ben said, "I hate that sound!"

In a red flash Ben was human again.

Animo laughed as his mutant flow off, "boy if you want your parents back you fill follow my mutants trail of ink to my lair and come alone!"

Ben growled and ran off and while most everyone else ran inside the beach house no one notice Chiyo secret following her big brother.

Yukari was picking up the phone, "We need the police!"

Lucey then stopped her and said, "Nyamo please explain to your girlfriend the police won't help us get two people back from a mutant flying squid and the mad scientist who made it."

Nyamo and Yukari blushed and said, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" everyone else then looked confused and said, "Really? We thought for sure you two where."

Jessie then said, "First this sounds like a closet case to me, but wait!" she then looked around and asked, "where is Chiyo?"

Meanwhile in the forest Ben was Following the trail of ink when he stopped and said, "I know your there Chiyo!"

Chiyo then walked out and said, "But I want to help save mom and dad do big brother! Besides you know there is a trap waiting for you! He's just going to capture you and use the utimatrix to make scary monsters, because you can't risk hurting mom and dad!" she was crying and Ben got down and hugged her.

Ben then looked to the utimatrix which was in the green and he said, "if you want to help I just got a star bright idea." Ben then hit the black button making it enlarge and come off his wrist.

Chiyo's eyes then widen as Ben hand it to her and said, "he doesn't know it can do this so he won't see someone else being the alien hero coming! I was younger then you when I got the omnitrix Chiyo can I trust you with this!"

Chiyo saluted and said, "yes Big brother sir!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "welcome to the half way point of our multipart story line hope you enjoy it and continue to read review and enjoy.'

Time till the world knows Ben's secret identity five months.


	7. summer in japan part 3

Ben followed the trail of ink to an abandoned building only to be grabbed by a tentacle of the mutant squid and pulled inside where he spotted her parents holding cell and Animo laughing as he ran to him.

Animo laughed as he lifts Ben's jacket sleeve, "It's finally mine!" when he spotted no watch he gasped, "WHAT MADDNESS IS THIS!"

Ben smiled smugly as he said, "Not madness just playing smarter. You see unlike the omnitrix it's bootleg replacement the utimatrix can come off, you said you want me not me and the watch so I took it off."

Animo's left eye was twitching, "You, smart ass little brat!"

Sandra smiled and clapped, "very smart Ben, where did you put it?"

Ben then smiled as he looked to his parents, "I trust family and gave it to Chiyo."

Animo blinked, "Who the hell is Chiyo?"

Ben smiled, "My little sister!"

Outside the Building Chiyo was hiding behind a tree wearing the utimatrix on her left arm. Chiyo looked at it nervously, it had morphed to pink on her wrist and she said, "I don't think I can do this!"

She was shaking but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and had a small flashback

In her flashback it was night time in the Tennyson house and she was about to get into her bed when lighting struck and made her jump up and scream.

In a moment Ben ran into into her room and saw Chiyo shaking and he got down and hugged her, "It's ok Chiyo I'm here!"

Chiyo then hugged him and looked at him, "Big brother how come you're never scared?"

Ben then smiled, "Chiyo I'm always scared!" he then held the ultimatrix, "people's lives are on the line when I use this including my own, I'm scared to death half the time, but that's what makes me brave. After all courage comes form find the strength to face your fears and do what needs to be done."

Chiyo blinked in confusion , "But how do you do it? You fight super villains all the time and you don't show fear, how can you face it?"

Ben smiled and said, "it's something I figured out when I was ten, when I was fighting this demon clown, I have had a fear of clown but I found the strength to beat him, and save Gwen because I found something I fear above all us, letting people especially my family get hurt. Sense that day I've focused on what happens if I don't be the hero, and if I fail, and I use that to power through and do whatever it takes to save the day."

Chiyo's flashback end. As she took a deep breath and looked at the utimatrix, and said, "If I don't do this Big Brother Mom and dad will be hurt or worst! I already lost one family I won't lose another!"

She then turned the dial to way Big and slammed it down as she said, "It's hero time!"

In a moment Chiyo start to change into a to'Kustar. Chiyo's version of Waybig was only half the size, and clearly had a feminine figure.

her body was white with had what looked like a pink one-piece swimsuit covering it, she didn't have any shoulder plating, her arm blades were pink. Her legs form the knee down they were pink ending in two toes.

Her eyes were pink as where here checks, she had a second set of eyes that were also pink in her cheeks, she had a small pink fin, and on the sides of her head where two small horns that where shaped funny giving the illusion of pigtails.

The utimatrix Symbol then appeared on her chest as Chiyo Finished the transformation by saying "Way big!"

Chiyo giggled as she ripped the roof off the building Making Animo turn and his eyes widen, as she sat the roof down on the side.

The mutant squid's eyes widen as it dropped Ben and tried to fly away only for Chiyo to crush it between her hands and after she did it she shivered, "eeewww Gross!" She then whipped her hands on the grass and said, "I got squid goo on my hands!

Ben smiled as he hit the ground and he saw Animo turning to try and run but Ben Tackled him from behind and said, "You're not getting away that easily Animo and I know you had it in you Chiyo!"

Chiyo smiled and said, "thanks big brother! And It's fun to be big!" she then reached into the building and pulled the door of Carl and Sandra's Cell as she smiled and said, "Mom dad you look so tiny and cute form up where."

In a moment Chiyo hit the dial and returned too normal, to find herself outside the building facing the back door.

Inside Animo had forced Ben off him and he rushed out the back door, "I won't lose to a little girl!"

Once outside Animo saw a smiling Chiyo slam down on the utimatrix dial and turn into a few feet shorter version of Big chill that had larger than normal pink eyes, was smaller and had slightly sparkier wings.

Big chill smiled widely as she said, "that's what you think!" Chiyo then blow and in a moment Animo found himself shivering and slightly frozen.

Chiyo then hit the dial on her chest returning too normal and she smiled and jumped for joy, "this Time I'm the hero!

Animo was shivering in place as he watched Chiyo take off the utimatrix as he said, "Beaten by a little girl! This disgrace will not go unanswered! I will have revenge when it's time for your next checkup form Dr. Animo!"

Chiyo didn't pay him any attention as she handed the Utimatrix back to Ben, "here you go big brother!"

Ben smiled as he put it back on his wrist making it turn green again as he smiled, and rubbed Chiyo's head, "you did good Chiyo!"

Chiyo smiled as Carl patted her head and said, "of course she did she's a Tennyson."

Animo then growled as he was semi frozen, and stuck in place as he said, "this isn't over yet! You accursed medaling Tennysons! I will have revenge on you all! Accurse on you all!"

Chiyo gasped, "I thought big brother was kidding! You do talk like that!"

A little bit later on the Beach everyone was watching as a plumber craft was land and plumbers were Taking Animo away.

Animo was shivering, "I'm human! You can't take me plumbers!"

Kimura without his id mask then said, "that's a misunderstanding. We can arrest and imprison anyone of commits inter galactic crime!"

Sakaki then held up two fingers, "and attempting to harm two officers me and Ben, and trying to steal his watch is two inter galactic crimes"

Osaka then waved, "Hi Mr. Kimura!" Mr. Kimura then waved with one of his tentacles and said, "Hi girls!"

Yukari and Nyamo jumped into eachother's arms and jumped in shock! "WE UNDERSTAND WHAT HIS WIFE SEES IN HIM NOW!"

Chiyo blinked in confusion and said, "I don't get it, what do they mean?" Everyone turned pale as Ben said, "You'll get it when your older Chiyo, but for now just please let it go!"

At that Point Yukari and Nyamo fainted as the plumbers left.

Tomo then yelled, "I still want admission in to the space poles forces!"

Later on Yukari and Nyamo wake up the floor of the beach house's Den rubbing their heads.

Yukari then said, "I had this strangest dream about Chiyo's big brother being an alien super hero."

Nyamo's eyes widen as she made Yukari look outside while she said, "It wasn't a dream!"

Yukari looked outside side and she paled as her eyes widen.

Outside Ben was in the form of Snare-oh he had one of his bandages tied to a tree and stretched and he span it around so Chiyo could use it as a jump rope.

Yukari's eye twitched as she watched and said, "It's true!"

Carl and Sandra then walked in and Yukari jumped up and point to Ben as the mummy alien, "How can you deal with this?"

Carl then crossed his arms, "because we raised our son right. He was given something that allows him to literary do anything yet he only use it to help others asking for no reward in return. He's a hero inside and out." He smiled proudly.

Sandra then said, "but it makes grounding him hard sense he has aliens that can make clones, not to mention how easily he can sneak out with his power to walk through walls."

Nyamo's eyes were twitching as she said, "you must be so proud to be a super hero's parents."

Lucey then walked in and said, "Yeah but I won't it on record I believe it's Jessica who keeps him from getting a head bigger then Humungousaur!"

Jessie giggled and kissed her wife, "don't' mind my wife, she just wants to dislike anyone who dates Jessica, but she can't find anything to complain about in Ben."

Chiyo was jumping happily while the other girls look on in shock. Chiyo then sang out, "My big brother is the best, he's almost ever shape and size! If you see him, you might be in for a big surprise. he might just change before your eyes."

Yomi's eye was twitching, "I don't know if this is sweet or creepy?"

Jessica held her arms up and said, "let's see a guy going out of his way to make his little sister happy, it's sweet Just like Ben."

Sakaki blushed and looked away as she fixed her hair, "I have to say you are a lucky girl Jessica."

Jessica put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I know!"

In a moment Ben Timed out making him return to being human and Forcing Chiyo to stop jump roping on the Snare-oh Bandage.

Tomo then screamed, "OK ADDRESSING THE ELPHANT IN THE ROOM!" She then pointed at Chiyo. "Your Family are space cops and you got an alien for a big brother HAVE YOU BEEN TO SPACE!"

Chiyo blinked and pulled out her phone, "yes for my birthday we had it on space ship in orbit miss Sakaki was there."

Kaorin, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi and Kagura looked to Sakaki and said, "you went to space?"

Sakaki nodded, "yeah I'm job is space cop, but things got weird when their cousin Sunny showed up!" Kaorin had hearts in her eyes and mutter about who cool Sakaki was.

Tomo was crying, "that's not fair we want to go to space!"

Chiyo blinked as she said, "I really don't see the big deal?"

Yomi's left eye twitched, "Maybe not to you little miss can just call for a space ride anytime, but the rest of us will probably never get to go to space!"

Ben then held up and hand as he said, "then let's fix that! My friend Kevin reasonably got his hands on a space ship, he named the rust bucket three long story behind the name. But the point is how about I just give him a call."

Yukari then ran out, "what is this I hear about going to space!"

Osaka then said," Ben is saying he has a friend who can beam us up!"

Chiyo then said, "Miss Osaka we don't have a teleporter."

Ben looked to the sky to see the sun going down as he said, "ok it's sun set here so back home in Bellwood it would be close to sun rise, I'll send Kevin a text so we can go for our space ride later tonight."

Ben then pulled out his phone and texted kevin, "Kevin buddy when you wake up I would like to ask for a lift in rust bucket three for some new in on the loop friends, I know you won't want to so I'm calling on that favor you owe me for not telling Gwen about that deal with Argit went bad on you last week."

Yukari's eyes and head twitched with everyone else while Osaka through her arms up, "Yay space ride!"

To be continued.

Time till ben lose his secret identity four months.


	8. summer in japan part 4

In the rust bucket three Ben, Jessica Chiyo and Sakaki where leaning back looking at all the other girls who had never been to space looking out the window in wonder.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "it's all just big round rocks or balls of gas, for crying out loud."

Chiyo nodded "Yeah they are."

Yukari turned around to Chiyo and said, "How can the wonder of space travel be missed on you?"

Kevin was piloting as he said, "because it's not a wonder, for those in the know if you will, this is a normal everyday thing, like driving a car."

Yukari's eyes twitched, "If it's like driving a car then maybe you can let me fly!" in a moment everyone who had ever heard about the Yukarimobile froze, and turned snow white!

Kevin rolled his eyes, "No one flies my ship but me!" in a moment Chiyo jumped and hugged Kevin, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Kevin blinked in confusion lost, "Did I miss something?"

Sakaki then said, "take a ride in the Yukarimobile and you'll get it."

Osaka then said, "Sakaki why would you say such a horrible thing?"

Yukari crossed her arms and said, "and what's wrong with my driving!" In a moment everyone froze but Chiyo slowly pushed her into the back of the ship away from everyone.

Kevin just rolled his eyes and went down on the steering wheel making the ship go down, "And this ends your space ride."

Kagura then said, "so we need to find our seats."

Yomi then point to the window that showed them back in front of Chiyo's summer home and said, "No we already landed."

Tomo then looked sad, "This isn't like in the movies or tv!"

Jessica then opened the door to see her mothers and Ben's parents waiting and she said, "No this is reality."

Nyamo then walked out yawning, "and its night time now so I guess time for bed!"

Chiyo then yawned as she said, "been a way big day." Ben laughed, at the joke as he said, "I'm rubbing off on you little sister."

Kevin then said, "pour thing." As soon as everyone was off he took off in to the air, and was gone!

Two peaceful days later, it was time for the Tennyson's and Jackson families to part ways with Chiyo's old friends, both sides were fully dressed and saying goodbye.

They were on the beach as the rust bucket three landed to pick them up.

Osaka got down and hugged Chiyo, "Bye Chiyo-chun! Stay out of trouble!" Chiyo hugged back and said, "but then I couldn't hang out with big brother!"

Sakaki looked around for a moment, "where is Ben anyway?"

Ben then walked by them as Lodestar using his magnetic powers to lift to luggage by their metal parts as he said, "handling the loading up quickly."

Kaorin's eyes twitched, "How are you talking!? Your head isn't even connected to your body!" Sakaki blushed and looked away, "just one of the wondrous creatures that call the universe home."

Lucey was walking on board as she waved to Yukari and Nyamo, "If you two ever come on out and find yourself in Bellwood we'll have to double date."

Jessie then waved "While my wife is teasing she is right you two really need to be comfortable with you are and come on and get happy."

Nyamo and Yukari's eyes twitched for a moment as they looked at each other.

Tomo then looked to Chiyo and said, "Talk to your grandpa about me! Form what I hear he is pretty high up in the ranks! See if he can pull strings to get me on Chiyo!"

Yomi's eye twitched, "Please don't the last thing we need is Tomo with laser guns!" Tomo then looked at her, "what is that supposed to mean!?"

Yomi and Tomo then started roaring at each other.

Kagura shrugged and said, "what a week end!"

Kaorin smiled happily, "and Sakaki is cooler than ever!"

Carl and Sandra smiled as the waved goodbye and Got on followed by Chiyo who smiled and said, "Bye guys you should all come and visit Bellwood some time!"

Jessica smiled as she got on and waved goodbye saying, "and you still haven't meet Gwen, Ben's cousin you will like her she is a real live Witch!"

Osaka gasped, "Magic is real too! YAY!"

Yukari the muttered, "Great now I need to look out for aliens and demons!"

The Ships then closed up and took off taking the taking the two family's back to a plumber base in America more specifically the one in mount Rushmore.

Once off the ship Carl walked up and Hugged his father Max, "Dad!"

Max hugged back then in a moment Chiyo ran up and hugged Max's leg, "Grandpa!"

Max smiled and petted her head, "Hi kiddo I heard you got your hands on the ultimatrix and got to be a hero!"

Chiyo smiled, "yeah I got to be big for once!" Max then smiled as he said, "then you should have a little reward," he then put a pair of high-tech goggles on her and sighed for her to follow.

Chiyo smiled she followed and Max put on a pair of the same things and hit a wall button opening a door to a big blue bug in an energy dome laying around.

Chiyo was confused, "What is this grandpa?"

Max smiled, "It's a the last known Male Psycholeopterran and don't take your goggles off this thing hunt by hypnosis."

Chiyo looked confused "hypnosis?"

Ben then walked in wearing the goggles as he handed a pair to Jessica. "the marking on their wings stimulate the desire center of the brain, what you want most is what you see when you look at them without protection. Which is why they are endangered people keep smuggling them so they can just stare at them all day long."

Jessica looked at it, "they need to hurry up and finish going extinct if you ask me, but then again I have a problem with anything that wants to eat my Ben!"

Chiyo jumped and said, "Say what!?"

Ben looked down, "Chiyo this thing is the Necrofriggians' natural predator. It eats Big chills or in other words it's one of my natural predators!"

Chiyo's jumped in shock making her pig tails shake, "You have natural predators!?"

Ben nodded and said, "even Humungousaur and way big have natural predators."

Chiyo's jaw dropped, "you mean things that big aren't on top of the food chain!?"

Max nodded as he crossed his arms, "I know makes you think does it."

Ben looked at the trapped bug, "I haven't seen one of this sense I was eleven, and as it's the last male, this could be very well the last time anyone gets to see one. Well I guess that's better for big chill kids!"

Chiyo looked confused again, "the bid chill kids."

Jessica looked to Ben, "Wait Ben you didn't tell Chiyo about the time you laid eggs!" Chiyo gasped and said, "Say what?"

Max giggled, "Big chill is asexual, a one gender race who all lay eggs once ever eighty years. The time came and Ben turned into big chill and through up eggs, which hatched in to fourteen baby big chills!"

Chiyo's jaw dropped, "Big brother is a mother!"

Ben looked away in shame and Jessica giggles, "yeah but we love him anyway, even if he does have fourteen baby bugs out flying through space eating star dust."

Jessica then kissed Ben making him blush.

Chiyo then looked to the bug and said "so you want to eat my big brother's babies! Well you're not! Because your lock up! In jail!" she then stuck her tongue out at it and put her hands to her ears to mock it and it lunched at the wall of the energy sphere making Chiyo jump up in ear.

Chiyo let out an epp as she hid behind Ben, shaking. Ben giggled as he petted Chiyo's head as he said, "That'll do Chiyo, that'll do."

Max smiled, "We're sending it to a game preserve that has a female, they'll probably lay eggs and make more."

Chiyo then looked at it, "I understand we have to because they are dying out, but as an aunt I don't want nothing that wants to eat big brother's kid's flying around!"

Max smiled, "Yeah but duty calls."

Jessica crossed her arms. "and It stinks!"

Chiyo and Ben then tried to hold in a laugh at what she said, Jessica then covered her mouth as she said, "oh my! That pun was not intendant."

Ben then held his stomach and said, "I think I'm in love!" Jessica then blushed and looked away, "Ben!" Ben then grabbed her hands and kissed her Making Jessica blush.

Chiyo then stuck her tongue out and said, "yuck!"

Mas smiled and crossed his arms, "young love!"

One month later.

Ben Kevin and Gwen were currently in the desert at night battling the Forever Knights!

Kevin touched a rock and absorbed stone and morphed his hands into hammers to punch a forever knight in the chest, "Why are they even here!"

Ben then turned into Humungousaur, before going ultimate and as he transformed he said, "Ultimate Humungousaur! I think they are looking for something!" His hands then turned into gatling guns, and he began firing at the ground knocking the nights away with the shockwaves of the impacts.

Gwen held her hands using mana arms to grab and through the knights and having her other hand close making a mana wall around her to protect her form laser lance fire, "And it doesn't matter what they are after they can't have whatever it is!"

Ben nodded as he kept firing and said, "Yeah they'll just use it to try and kill us! Wait they are already trying to kill us so what difference does it make!"

In a moment one of ultimate Humungousaur's missiles hit the ground making a bright orange light shine forward as the knights ran.

Form underground a large Robot dug it's self out. The alien machine had a round body with ten robotic tentacles tipped in claws, and two robotic legs that had backwards knees.

In the center was a bright Orange orb and it looked around at them.

Gwen then looked to Ben as looked down at her and said, "Don't you say it!"

The robot then fired off a massive laser blast that knocked Ultimate Humungousaur away out of sight as he screamed.

Kevin then quickly Jumped behind Gwen as she made a Mana dome around her them and it fired on them only for the mana to protect them.

Kevin then said, "I have no idea what this thing is!"

In a moment Jetray flow over and said, "Now I'm mad!" he then rubbed his chest, "that's going to leave a mark!"

The thing then moved to fire on him as Jetray out flow the blast, "How about hitting it while it's focusing on me?"

Gwen nodded and Dropped her mana dome and made a mana bridge to its head and Kevin ran up it as he said, "good plan!"

Jet ray kept avoiding blast as while staying in one area so it won't turn around and see Kevin!

Once on top of it Kevin touched the metal of the robot absorbing it as he said, "never felt a metal like this before!" in a moment he morphed his hands into blade crow bars and stuck them into a crack he saw and split the head open before turning the crow bars into large hands.

In a moment Kevin ripped out some wires making it fall over, as he jumped off, "easy as pie!"

Once over the Orange orb came out of the robot.

Jetray landed and turned back to Ben, "any idea what we're looking at?"

In a moment the ultimatrix's dial turned orange as it said, "Data base hacked DNA information downloading!"

Ben then held the thing as he said, "What the hell!" he then slammed on the dial to try and restart it, to cut off whatever was going on."

In a moment there was an orange flash and where the orb once was, was now a sleeping five-year-old boy with brown hair, in a one-piece orange suit.

Kevin blinked and asked, "where the hell have we seen this before?"

To be continued.

Time till Ben loses his secret identity three months!


	9. bad knight!

Bellwood plumber base Time twelve am.

Inside the Lab Ben Gwen and Kevin where standing Yawning as the two Galvans Blukic and Driba Argue over a scan they ran on the Kid that came out of the robot.

Blukic point to the energy signature "Now you look here his energy signature is the same as Contemelia tech!"

Driba then said, "the only thing of those guys to still be around is there ship!"

Kevin then held his hands up as he said, "time out little dudes! Contemelia I thought they were a myth!"

Gwen and Ben looked confused.

Ben then said, "Go ahead keep us in the dark that'll help."

Blukic then said, "the Contemelia were thought to be a legend about fifth dimensional aliens who travel the multiverse visiting watching, and sometimes playing a joke or too, but if they didn't like a universe they would use an advanced bomb to blow the universe it's self-up."

Driba then knocked his slightly taller fiend slash enemy way, "but when one of their ships showed up with no one on it we learned they are real, the team on the ship vanished as the ship's advanced auto pilot couldn't be stopped and it warped away to another dimension with them."

Gwen crossed her arms, "so your saying that giant robot that knocked ultimate Humungousaur half way around the world was some kind of extra-dimension alien prank?"

The two Galvan then said, "as much as we would like to argue on this, we have to agree for once and say yes!" the two then shivered for a moment before pulling out some mouth wash to wash the bad taste out of agreeing with each other out of mouths.

Ben rubbed his chest, "ouch! But what about the Kid that came out of the robot!"

Driba then jumped on to the lab sink and spat out his mouth wash and said, "Now that the taste of agreeing with Blukic is out of my mouth. We have no sure answer but we each have a theory."

Blukic then jumped on the sink and spat it out and said, "Mine is its power source was sentient and it hacked the utimatrix to see what was in the universe to pick which life form it would be the most fun to be, make its body, and as the kid has no memories or knows who he is I most have also blanked its memory.

Driba then said, "Mine is a lot shorter and that the kid is the Contemelia version of the omnitrix or at least the unitrix, the robot was made to protect it, once that was gone the thing scanned for the closest DNA data base to make its own form so it could protect its self"

Gwen then finished, with, "which was the utimatrix, and when Ben restarted it the download failed so the take its own form thing failed leading to human child."

Driba then clapped, "very good Gwen very smart for a noun Galvan."

Blukic then crossed his arms, "I think mine is better and right, but it doesn't really matter at this point, the Kid is still giving off a powerful energy signature, and I'm talking power this planet for ten thousand years powerful."

Driba then rubbed his chin, "Yeah, but an earth saying is something can either be a gift or a curse depending on how you use it."

Everyone then looked to Kevin and he said, "why is everyone looking at me?"

Blukic then said, "you know why Mr. I was a preteen chimera."

At that point an alarm sound making everyone run to the control room, to see the monitor's down.

Max was trying to get the system's back out, "A virus just cut off your surveillance system! I'll take weeks to get a counter virus program made to fix this!"

Ben then looked at the utimatrix and said, "Or an Ultimate minute!" in a minute Ben slammed down on Greymatter and turned into the little guy.

Greymatter then turned to small dial on his chest making four spikes pop out, Greymatter head grow as he gained a green hover chair, his limbs shirking so he need the chair to move, on the chair was the activate utimatrix symbol

The new ultimate then said, "Ultimate Greymatter!" A third eye then opened on his head making the keys on the control room type rapidly as a counter virus was upload returning the system too normal and the ultimate smirked.

Kevin then hit the button to restart the utimatrix making Ben return too human as he said, "too weird even by our standards."

At that moment the monitor of the room the boy was in was back but the boy was gone.

Max gasped, "what the?"

Gwen held the bridge of her nose, "the virus was a staller!"

Kevin then said, "but to infest the plumber system would take an inside job! A mole!"

Ben held his hands up, "We can go on a mole hunt later! Right now a kid is missing!"

At that point a panting Blukic walked in and said, "just track him by his energy signature!" he then passed out as Driba showed up on a Galvan hover scooter, "he makes a point for once. It's so large it should be easy too fine!"

Max then hit a key making an energy map appear and one super large one was slowly moving out in the desert, "well that works."

Kevin the nodded, "come on let's move!"

One hour later Kevin was driving off road in the desert with Gwen in the front seat and Ben in the back seat.

Kevin Yawned, "Why Can't forever knights do anything in the daylight?" Gwen then notice they were heading to a castle.

Gwen yawned and said, "Yeah it's way past bed time."

Ben yawned as well as he looked at the utimatrix and came up on Chromastone, "Didn't even know he was still in here!" he then slammed it down and transformed.

Meanwhile in the forever knight lab.

The kid was in a large tube crying as someone flipped a switch making him scream as it sucked energy form him, "the ultimate weapon is finally done."

Outside the Castle morphed into a large Robot that looked to be covered in the stone walls of the castle as armor, making it look like a giant knight.

Form what was once a tower window an orange glow came making Kevin Gwen and Ben jump out as it fired a laser blast destroying Kevin's car.

Kevin roared! "NOT MY RIDE!" he then touched a flaming piece of what was once his car and absorbed the green metal and said, "NOW I'M MAD!"

The thing then went to fire again and Ben jumped in the way and absorbed the energy beam before firing it back at the Robot!

The robotic knight then held out it's left hand and made an orange energy shield blocking it!

Gwen's hand glow with mana as she said, "The thing is clearly using the kid as a power source!"

Kevin then morphed his hands into swords and said, "Then We'll smash the kid out of there!"

Ben then looked at him, "or me and Gwen could keep it busy while you sneak in and get the kid out to make this thing drop dead without it's battery! I mean that way you could beat up whoever fired the beam that wrecked your ride."

Ben as Chromastone continued to run around absorbing energy blasts and fire them back.

Kevin nodded as he said, "I like the angle but how am I going to get in?"

Gwen then held up her hand and said, "A short range teleportation smell that's how!" she then chanted and fired a mana Blast that hit Kevin in the gut making him let out a cry of "ouch!"

Kevin then looked around to find himself inside what looked like a room of a castle with Forever knights holding laser swords all around him, "Girl knows her stuff!" He then charged in as the Knights charged at him.

Kevin kept fighting as he morphed his Sword hands into hammers and started to knock the forever knights out as he battled his way to a lab where he spotted the kid in the Tube crying in pain, in a lot of tears.

Kevin gasped, "Dirty bastards! He then tried to move forward but couldn't thanks to a force field, He then spotted more forever knights as he made his hands swords again to clash blades with them he said, "Kid listen! I can't get any closer! So you need to save yourself!"

A knight then crossed swords with kevin and said, "the alien machine is not a real child!" At that point Kevin head-butted the knight knocking him out! "the lab shows the kid is one hundred percent organic he's a real human and alive."

The kid kept screaming in pain as Kevin said, "listen kid this is your powers you control it Not them!"

The kid then cried out, "I can't!"

Kevin then knocked out more knights as he morphed his hands into maces, "yes you can! Your just trying to hard! When I was a kid I couldn't control my powers my mistake I destroyed my mom's house and I ran and let them control me and became a monster!"

Kevin the growled as he kept fighting the endless waves of forever knights, "But a man taught me a little secret! The reason you can't control it is because your fight yourself! Just like me your trying to restrain it! To control it like it's not part of yourself! That's why it's so hard to control!"

Kevin then avoid some swords as some knights with laser lance showed up and he morphed one of his hands into a round disk to use as a shield to deflect the laser fire, "It's part of you if you embrace it and let go You can control it! Just let all the panic and fear go an embrace who you are!"

The kid then cried as he took a deep breath, 'It's my power not yours!" he then closed his eyes as the energy the tube was sucking form him went up rapidly making alarms go off.

A forever knight then said, "the robot is overloading get out of here!"

Around the lab things started exploding as Kevin smiled and said, "Kid you did it!" in a moment the force field around the lab failed and Kevin ran in

Kevin morphed his hands into hammers to brake the tube to see the kid passing out as he said, "Kid nice job being a hero!"

Outside Ben timed out as the robot sparked all over in orange energy and began to fall apart.

Ben and Gwen watched in shock, "KEVIN AND THE KID ARE STILL IN THERE!" once it fell, completely apart Gwen and Ben where crying at seemingly losing both Kevin and a little kid.

Gwen was in tears as Ben put a hand on her shoulder only for a green metal spike to burst from the rubble.

The spike opened and Ben and Gwen smiled as Kevin walked out in his arms the kid who was sleeping as he said, "anyone order a rescue?"

Gwen and Ben then ran up and hugged them.

Gwen then kissed Kevin and said, "don't scare me like that again!"

Kevin smiled as he said, "I'll try not to, now let's get this kid back to base I think we've all had enough for one night."

The kid then snuggled into Kevin in his sleep as they walked off.

Ben pulled out his phone to call for a ride, "Chiyo is going to be score about missing this adventure.

One month later.

Ben was in Kevin's garage.

Before them was all the pieces of Kevin's car.

Ben then turned to look at Kevin, "before I get Jury-rigging How is the kid?"

Kevin then crossed his arms, "Well the kid was so stuck on me my mom adopted him His name is henry now by the way."

Ben then turned the dial to Jury rig and said, "Good luck being a big brother it's not easy man trust me!" he then slammed down the dial and in a moment Jury rig began to rebuild Kevin's car.

To be continued.

Time till ben loses his secret identity two months


	10. chiyo's dream

One month later.

Ben was at Mr. Smooth with Kevin, Gwen and Jessica.

As they all drank a smoothie Jessica then said, "Last day of summer hard to believe it!"

Ben nodded, "It seems like it's getting shorter and shorter as the years go by, I mean when we were Ten it last for years."

Kevin nodded as out of the corner of his eye he spotted Henry and Chiyo arguing.

Chiyo growled, "Now Ben would win! He beat kevin when they were kids!"

Henry growled, "No my big brother! He can do a lot more with his powers now!" Both kids growled.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Chiyo he's five be the more mature one and let it go."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Ben telling someone else to be mature that's a new one!"

Kevin then pinched himself, "And it was real! That's the shocking apart, now come on Henry we have to leave Mom needs to take you shopping for a school uniform."

Henry then stuck his tongue out at Chiyo and left with Kevin.

Chiyo stuck her tongue out back and made a face.

Gwen then looked to Ben, "And what does this remind me of?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "ouch Gwen! Very ouch!" He then finished his Smoothie and burped before saying, sorry, the Cricket chocolate smoothie is messing with my stomach."

Jessica drank her and burped a bit too and said, "yet it's so good you can't stop drinking it!"

Gwen held the bridge of her nose and walked away and said, "you two are made for each other!"

Later on it was night time and in the Tennyson house Chiyo was just getting in to bed.

As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep and had a strange dream. In the Dream she was in her old school uniform running through Bellwood's empty streets calling out, "Big brother!"

She then spotted Ben standing on a building as ultimate Fourarms battling a man with redish skin a brown trench coat, the man had horns and was using spear as a weapon

Chiyo then spotted a large cage in the middle of the streets inside of it were five aliens.

One looked like a humanoid shellfish who spread water from his palms to try and brake out, "Help us!"

The next one looked like a turtle who was blowing a wind vortex, "He wants to eat our souls!"

The next alien looked like a large floating jelly fish and he said, "We don't want to die!"

The next one looked like a suit of armor with a red glow in it, "we thought the Tennysons were heroes!"

The last one looked like a bipedal yellow armored humanoid armadillo who had drills for hands, "Save us Ben10!"

In a Ben was before them he opened the cage and in moments the utimatrix turned him into them but his versions had the utimatrix symbol on his chest.

Chiyo blinked in confusion and went to grab Ben only for him to vanish and for her to find herself at Mr. Smoothie as she spotted Forever knights marching everything being destroyed behind them, "Death to all aliens!" they chanted.

Chiyo Screamed for Ben and found herself appearing on a beach. On the beach a large Squid like monster appeared and morphed into Vilgax as he appeared in the picture she had seen.

Chiyo was shaking and tearing up as she backed away, "No big brother said you were dead!"

Vilgax laughed as he drew a sword that gave him armor, "I will never die till I have Ben10's head on a platter!"

A Larger squid monster then flow down from the sky and eat Vilgax making its monster face morph into Vilgax's. "I am the ultimate terror! I will never rest! Ben10 will die along with his world!"

Chiyo was crying she spotted Ben as ultimate Swampfire throwing fire blasts at the Thing! "CHIYO RUN!"

Chiyo then cried and ran only to drip and fall and see the sword Vilgax picked up, she got up and touched it and looked back to see the Giant Vilgax monster about to eat her brother in human form!

Ben was being held by the tentacle so he couldn't reach the dial

Chiyo cried and grabbed the sword and slashed it saying, "Leave my big brother alone!"

Chiyo then closed her eyes crying only to open them and be back in japan.

At which point Osaka who was in an all-black dress that hide her feet, and had long sleeves, she adjusts a which hat on her head as she flew down from the sky on a broom stick.

Osaka then hopped off the broom and began petting a black kitten that magically appeared in her hands, "Hi Chiyo-Chun I'm a witch!"

Chiyo Blinked in confusion, "Say what?"

Osaka then smiled blankly and said, "Yeah. And this is my black kitten I name him crystal because it's cute!"

Chiyo looked confused, "Say what?"

Chiyo then once more Found herself in Bellwood where she spotted all the known ultimate circling around her for a moment before they vanished in a flash of Green to reveal Ben.

Chiyo smiled and raced to him only to walk through him and find herself in a field.

Chiyo land on her face and as she got up she spotted a man, who picked up the same sword as Vilgax he was donned in armor and was made young again. "Me and my knights will whip out the alien threat!"

Chiyo then cried, "You can't do that! They are all alien with thoughts and feelings! They live love and laugh! Sure some are bad, but the same thing applies to humans! The only monster I see is you!"

In a moment the Knight vanished along with everything around Chiyo!

Chiyo then walked around in darkness crying, "Mom? Dad? Big brother? Cousin Gwen? Anyone?" she was then crying when Ben Walked in and got down and hugged her, "It's ok Chiyo I'm here!"

Chiyo then hugged Ben as Ben smiled and opened a door that appeared out of nowhere and said, "Now come on let's go home."

Chiyo smiled and held her big brother's hand and walked through the door.

Chiyo then notice they were on a path with every form her big brother had ever turned in to around them smiling.

Ben smiled and said, 'Don't worry Chiyo big Changes and threats are coming but I'll keep you safe!"

Chiyo looked down and said, "But you always save me! I want to be able to help and be a part of the team! I don't want you to have to keep rushing in the way to keep me save big brother."

Ben smiled and said, "Chiyo you are part of the team, I was scared of the ultimates, and still am! But I use them because the drive to keep my little sister safe keeps pushing me forward. Plus, you were the hero once when you had the utimatrix."

Chiyo smiled a little and noticed a pink glow on a wrist. She was going to roll up her sleeve to see what it was but Ben stopped her and said, "You've already seen enough don't want to ruin that surprise. But come on Chiyo Time to go home and wake up!"

Chiyo then saw a door which had the Vreedle brothers standing guard in plumber's uniforms

Ben turned into Fourarms and picked her up and walked through the door Making Chiyo wake up in her bed.

Chiyo rubbed her eyes, "what a weird dream." She then yawned as she looked at the clock it was five minutes before her Alarm would go off.

She got out of bed and said, "well better get ready for school."

One month later.

Ben, Chiyo, Gwen Kevin, Jessica and Henry where at Ben's house.

Henry was playing with a toy version of his big brother's car.

When alert came on that showed a lot of Ben's transformation some of them turning into other aliens the end with video of one timing out in to ben and saying "All these alien heroes is one guy, Ben Tennyson!"

Ben's jaw dropped!

Chiyo screamed making her pig tails shake! "WHAT EVIL WOULD DO THIS?"

Kevin then said, "well Your totally busted man!"

Gwen then said, "This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

Ben then spotted a horde of reporters and Ben got up and looked dialed up Humungousaur, "I shall return!" he then walked outside transformed into Humungousaur and roared scaring them all away.

Jessica cracked her knuckles and said, "Well, Time to track down whoever did this and beat the crap out of them!"

Chiyo then grabbed a baseball bat and swung it saying, "LET ME AT THEM LET ME AT THEM!" She had a cartoonish made face complete with flaming eyes!

Kevin then said, "that is the most adorable rage I've ever seen!"

Henry then stuck his tongue out at the tv and said, "Badman!"

As a report came on bad mouthing Ben.

Jessica then turned off the Tv, "Gwen Kevin, call whoever you have to do track this crap! I'm going to go buy a metal bat!"

Meanwhile in Japan.

It was night when the alert came on, Sakaki was watching in her room, "Oh shit! Now Chiyo's in danger!"

In Kagura's house she heard the alert and said, "Well so much for being part of the secret keeping group!"

In Yomi's house her eyes twitched as she said, "What kind of monster would globally reveal a superheroes secret identity!? What kind of monster!?"

Tomo was in her house gasping so much she couldn't speak she was to shocked at the turn of events.

In Osaka's house she had on her blank shocked face and said, "oh my gwad! Ben's on tv!" she was clearly not smart enough to understand what this all really meant.

In Yukari and Nyamo's house.

The two where in bed holding each other under the covers as they watched it.

Yukari's eye twitched, "Now this happens! Great! As if having to look out for Aliens and Demons wasn't bad enough now we have to worry about revenge want super villains."

Nyamo was panting in panic and said, "How can you be so clam?"

Yukari then pulled her into a kiss and said, "because I have you in my arms that's how! Now Dear Calm down! Chiyo will be fine! Name one thing that can beat Ben?"

Nyamo then calmed down as Yukari turned off the tv, "Now let's return to snuggling I think this is a night were closeness is need!"

To be continued.

Welcome to ultimate Alien!


	11. Fame

Later on Kevin Gwen, Jessica Ben and Chiyo were at a house.

Chiyo was confused, "Are you sure this is the place Kevin?"

Kevin then said, "yeah the track leads here!"

Ben then rang the doorbell and a woman answered and looked at Ben's Jacket, "you must be one of jimmy's friends his up in his room Come in!"

They then came in and Jessica said, "I'm starting to think we are dealing with a fan boy!"

Chiyo held her baseball bat and said, "Well let's do this!"

They then knocked on a room and they saw Jimmy jones and Ben Kevin Gwen and Jessica's eyes widne while Chiyo came out swinging, "You ruined my big brother's life!"

Gwen used a mana Rope to hold her back as she said, "Ok Kevin's right this is adorable rage!"

Jimmy was shocked as he said, "I didn't ruin his life I gave him the fame he deserved."

Ben crossed his arms, "Hero's don't want fame Kid. Let me put it like this how is it better now that everyone I never put behind bars knows my name? who is it better they all know my real face? How is it better now that I have to live in fear of the bad guys attacking my family?"

Jimmy looked downed stunned, "I didn't think..."

Kevin then removed the copy of Ben's jacket form Jimmy as he said, "No you didn't as you've ruined his life, it's going to be harder to save the day when people are swarming you like bugs getting in the way kid, also I don't think you deserve this"

Chiyo was growling trying to get close enough to hit him with the bat! "COME ON LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

Jessica then looked at a sad Jimmy then to his computer who showed a live video of an alien stealing something in a military base, "I'm sorry but is that live feed forms a top secret base I see? That is a federal crime! Your ten you should be outside playing enjoying your youth not ruining lives and getting a criminal record that could lock you up for the rest of your life!"

Ben then put a hand on Chiyo's head making her freeze as he turned, "come on guys let's go! We clearly are need elsewhere."

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "but he's?"

Ben then finished with, "A Kid who clearly never learned to think before he acts! But still just a normal kid. We can't hurt a kid Chiyo No matter how great an enemy he is"

Jimmy was crying, "But I'm your biggest fan."

Kevin then looked back and said, "then why did you harm Ben in a way no other person ever has, forever putting his family at risk?"

They all then left a crying Jimmy, and the house.

Ben then through the keys to his car to Jessica, "Jessica it's getting late Get Chiyo Home, We're going to the military!"

At that point Kevin's plumber badge rung about the thief and he answered it and said, "We know we're on our way!"

Jessica nodded and gave him a kiss and said, "Ok you come back to me now!"

Chiyo then walked with Jessica as she said, "JIMMY GOT OFF TOO EASY!"

Gwen then said, "He's just a kid Chiyo he didn't understand what he was doing. We can't bust him for that!"

Chiyo then yelled out, "More like big brother is too nice of a guy!"

Ben then adjusted his jacket as he said, "Yeah I know but I'm the hero!"

Later on in the rust bucket three Kevin was showing them the project, "Looks like the alien's been stealing parts for a prototype earth space ship. Finally, this place is under tech level average I'm ashamed to tell half of the people I know I'm from this place."

Gwen then said, "they why not tell us about the thieves before this one?"

Kevin then said, "because this time it was the proto nuclear engine that would use nuclear blast to push the thing up at high speed and steer it at high speed. The rest were pretty harmless parts!"

Ben screamed "SAY WHAT!?"

Kevin then said, "Look the thing has been going in and coming out of the water at the parts, now he has a portal nuclear reactor but the it won't work till the thing gets the proportion unite. Five bucks says this guy just wants to go home and doesn't know radiation is harmful to humans!"

Gwen blinked, "good guess!"

Kevin smiled as he said, "Thanks and we're already flying to the place with the propulsion unite now he be needing it so we can confront the bastard when he shows up to get it."

The ship then landed and as people came out holding weapons Kevin walked out holding a plumber's badge, "Relax guys same side same side."

A colonel Rozum then walked up as he said, "you're lucky all governments must bow down to you plumbers!"

Ben then walked up and said, "And you need us to stop the alien form making a lift off and what would be underwater irradiating the water ways."

The Colonel then pointed and said, "Just go guard the last peace dam it ALIEN!" he screamed the last part with venom.

Gwen then said, "Xenophobic!" as she walked past him. Kevin then said, "if you were a government Agent I would kick your ass!"

Ben then said, "You took the words right out of my mouth Kevin."

Later on they were guarding the Propulsion unite as alarms sound as the shellfish bipedal alien burst down the doors with water jets.

Ben's eyes raised, "Wait Chiyo had a dream that involved a red walking shellfish with water jet powers." Ben then tried to transform but the utimatrix wont' work, "come on not know you piece of junk!"

Kevin then touched a wall turning into metal as he charged in saying "Look buddy we can't let you have it! Radiation is deadly to humans if you want to go home we'll call a ride!"

The alien said nothing and fired water jets at him knocking him away.

Gwen then fired off Mana blast at him, "I don't think he wants to talk!" the alien made a bubble shield around him protecting him before it popped it and hit Gwen with a water blast knocking her out.

At the moment the utimatrix dial popped a yellow light scanned the alien making him say, "what did you just do?"

Ben looked confused as the utimatrix said, "New DNA sample acquired" Ben then hurried and slammed down the dial turning into a copy of the alien with green eyes and the utimatrix symbol on his chest he then screamed, "WATER HAZARD!"

The alien backed away, "What the hell!" He was through off so Ben held out his hands and fired off Water Jets knocking him down before he asked, "Look buddy you got a name?" in a moment Ben turned the dial and became Chromastone.

The Alien got up, "It's bivalvan I just want to get home!"

Chromastone then fired an energy blast knocking him down again, "well we nicely offered you a ride home already! And you turned it down by attacking us, we can't let you kill or harm humans to get home! So you will go home but under the charges of grand thief attack plumbers, and endangering lives!"

Bivalvan tried to fire off more water blast but Ben turned the dial and became Arctiguana and breathed out ice freezing the blast and him as he said, "Now you just chill! The plumbers you send you home for your jail sentence and next time offers you a peaceful way out take it!"

Ben then timed out normal and Bivalvan, "After what they have done to me and my friends I will never trust an Osmosian!"

Kevin then raised an eye brow as Bivalvan went into some kind of hibernation from the cold and passed out.

Gwen blinked, "Kevin does your kind have some kind of bad rep?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know I've never meet another Osmosian in my life."

Ben looked at the utimatrix, "Chiyo had a dream with this guy she talked about it for weeks even down to me gaining his form." He stared at the Waterhazard hologram and said. "I know it takes three things to be a pattern but still! I'm a bit uneasy now."

Before long the plumbers were loading up the sleeping Bivalvan but once on board a mask plumber killed the crew by shooting them in the back of the head he then removed his mask and smiled as the face of Aggregor.

Aggregor smiled as he said, "One back four to go."

The next morning Ben Was standing before his school looking scared as Jessica held his hand and Chiyo said, "you can do it big brother!"

Ben then walked in to see his schoolmates and teachers clapping and cheering and Ben smiled, "they like me they really like me!"

Chiyo then said, "yeah only a fool would believe that stuff that duty head on tv says about you, and I still think Jimmy got off too easy even if he is grounded."

Meanwhile

Charmcaster, Vulkanus where meeting in a circus Tent as Zombozo walked in with a shovel covered in dirt.

Zombozo then said emotionlessly, "sorry I'm late good help is hard to dig up, especially if you have to keep burying them."

Vulkanus then said, "ok we get it your creepy as shit! And a killer clown! Now can you make this quick? This place is creeping the hell out of me!"

Zombozo then said, "this is a circus a place for family fun so watch the langue Vulkanus, but why I've called you is simple. We all now know the name and face of a curtain heroic shapeshifter who's been a thorn in all our sides sense he was ten years old."

Vulkanus crossed his arms, "Really? Do you have peanuts for brains you think the three of us could take down Ben ten?"

Zombozo then said, "there is more than one way to make someone pay Vulkanus."

Charmcaster then grabbed the flame off a candle and make an image of a family, "Ben may be able to protect himself but his family is another story."

Zombozo nodded, "that's correct Charmcaster. My plan is for the three of us to team up and kidnap a member of Ben's family and have our revenge on Ben through their blood, what fun!" He then honked his red nose.

Vulkanus then said, "I want to say know but I know better than to anger a psychic clown! I mean I bet your clown shits acid for crying out loud you creepy red nosed bastard!"

Zombozo then said "Langue Vulkanus and yes my clown does shot acid, strong enough to melt through just about anything no matter how otherworldly strong want to see?"

Vulkanus covered his mouth and nodded no.

Charmcaster then blow out the flames with a smirk. "then let's start planning."

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Ok everyone, welcome to the ultimate alien portion of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it and enjoyed the ride getting here. Now as always read and review."


	12. terror of the clown

It was late that night and Chiyo was in bed when she Woke up with a yell after hearing a loud blast that made her look out her bed room window to see a big blast whole in the backyard and Grandpa Max cuffing Sixsix.

Chiyo Blinked in confusion before Closing the curtains while blinking in confusion, "What the?" She then ran to her big brother's room to see him gone and she asked, "What's going on?"

Max then opened the front door making Chiyo run down stairs. Max smiled, "good you're ok."

Chiyo blinked in Confusion, "what's going on?"

Max then looked down, "what happens when a secret identity is lost kiddo."

Chiyo was shaking, "I'm scared!"

Next day.

In on a country road Carl Tennyson was shaking his four late tires.

When on a high hill in hiding was Zombozo Vulkanus and Charmcaster.

Zombozo was cleaning an acid shooter as he said, "now Charmcaster spell making those large thorns grow as made him stop. Lady and Gentlemen I have you Carl Tennyson normal American working father of Ben ten stuck no knowing he is in danger and rip for the killing."

Vulkanus smirked, "Now we kill him!" in a moment a pink mana blast hit his right shoulder making that arm fall off and he jumped, "WHAT THE HELL!"

The three bad guys then turned to See Ben as Swampfire Kevin having absorbed stone, and Gwen all looking angry.

Ben then made fireballs, "Did you really think we wouldn't be watching our family's like hawks like hawks?" He then through fireballs at Zombozo as he said, "I've had enough Clowning around!"

Zombozo pulled out a toy plane and road it in to the air away from the fireball, "witty very witty"

Ben's eyes widen, "what the hell is this a cartoon?"

Kevin then made his hands in to hammers and charged at Vulkanus giving him a right stone hammer fist to the face knocking him back!" EAT THIS!"

Vulkanus stumbled back holding his face with his one arm as he spat out a tooth, "Never been hit that hard!"

Kevin growled, "Well now I'm madder than normal as I spent all last night battling your little pike axe freaks to keep my mom and little brother safe!"

Vulkanus then tried to hit Kevin and said, "I didn't know you had a little brother!"

Kevin morphed his hammer hands in to big hands and grabbed Vulkanus fist and ripped it off, "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

Vulkanus stepped back, "Ok now this isn't good for me!"

At that moment Gwen was throwing Mana blast at Charmcaster and said, "Stop targeting our families it's us you want fight us you cowards!"

Charmcaster made a spell barrier and summoned her rock monsters which charged at Gwen only for Gwen to rapidly fire off mana disk breaking them to pieces

Gwen's eyes where glowing as she said, "Leave my uncle alone!"

Zombozo was laughing in the air as he fired acid from his thrower down at Swampfire, "do you remember me Ben? I remember you!"

Ben turned the dial and became wildvine and jumped out of the way as he stuck his front roots into the ground Making a tree Grab Zombozo as Ben said, "Yes I remember you a big fat over grown school yard bully always picking on those who couldn't stand up for themselves."

Ben then grabbed his seeds form his back as he narrowed his eye, "And always messing with my family!" members of what he did to Max and Gwen still playing in his mind. Wildvine then stretched his arms to through the seeds at him.

The seeds exploding when they hit him only for Zombozo to explode in to confetti.

Zombozo then appeared behind Ben and hit him with a cartoonishly large red hammer knocking him away, "I wasn't ready for a shapeshifter no I am!"

He then spotted Carl driving away, "and we've missed our chance they are here and he is gone!" Zombozo then tapped his nose making him Vulkanus and Charmcaster vanish in clouds of smoke and confetti.

Ben returned to human form and got up holding his head, "What the hell!?"

Gwen then blinked, "this is like when we were ten!"

Kevin then blinked in confusion, "I'm lost."

Ben then adjusted his jacket, "Long creepy psycho clown story."

Meanwhile in his Circus Zombozo watched the pike axe aliens replace Vulkanus arms and hand as he said, "now what Clown?"

Zombozo then pulled out a pick framed picture out of his ear, it was of Ben and Jessica, "Sadly he is watching his family to closely to strike at them, but they are other targets to wound a man."

Meanwhile at Mr. Smoothie Jessica was with her mother Lucey and Jessie as they walked out the three bad guys walked out.

Lucey screamed and hid behind Jessie.

Jessica then pulled something out of her pocket and hit a button making it beep and turn into a blaster and with a quick shot he hit Vulkanus in the neck join making his head and the little tiny not fully regenerated body attached to it fall out of the suit and land on his head.

Vulkanus then crossed his tiny arms and said, "Ok I'm done! I'm out! Carry on without me!"

Zombozo then pulled out his big hammer out of nowhere as Charmcaster summoned her rock monsters.

Zombozo then said, "No ladies you are out powered I would like you all to come with me quietly!"

Lucey was shivering, "OH HELL NO! I've Seen enough horror movies to know better than to listen to a clown!"

Jessie then said, "Jessica get behind us!"

Jessica point the space gun at Zombozo head, "you are the one who should be leaving! This isn't just a laser gun it's a destress beacon! By changing it I just send a distress call to the plumber's base. Now guess who are on their way! Here's two hints one he kicked your buts when he was ten and I call him boyfriend!"

Two robotic that looked like gloves on wire then came out of Zombozo's hat and clapped as he said, "well played Girl" He then spotted a plumber ship coming in as he said, "Plumbers and Ben ten at your call so I guess I'll have to go with plan c now."

In a moment his robotic arms covered Charmcaster in a sheet Zombozo then dropped his hammer and pulled down the sheet to reveal Charmcaster and Lucey had switched places.

Lucey screamed! Charmcaster was tied up behind Jessie gagged so she could say any spells and her hands covered so she couldn't move them to control Mana.

Zombozo then through a screaming Lucey over his shoulder as he said, "Wrong Lady but I haven't really mastered the trick but any hostage is a good hostage."

Lucey was screaming! In a moment Xlr8 showed up and charged at Zombozo as fast as he could. Only for Zombozo to explode in confetti before he could reach him!

Xlr8 growled as he turned to see a sight that would haunted him Jessica covering her mouth crying. Xlr8 teared up unable to protect someone. Xlr8 returned to Ben in tears unable to think of something to say.

Meanwhile Lucey was tied up hanging by a rope from a tight rope as she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!"

Zombozo then set on up the safety next and turned on the power electrifying it, "simple Ben will have his cousin Gwen use a tracking spell to find you! Once he and team come too safe you I will hit my nose triggering the cutter on the tight rope and you'll fall into my electric safety night and be shocked too dead before his eyes. Then I win and Ben loses!"

Lucey was panicking! "YOU WHERE GOING TO DO THIS TO MY BABY GIRL!?"

Zombozo said "yes but doesn't matter with luck your death will be enough to end his relationship and Ben will live his life alone a failure as a hero without the only woman in the universe that cares about him no matter what he turns into. Hero fails and his broken hearted for life I double win!"

Lucey then said," YOU'RE INSANE!"

Zombozo then said, "why thank you Mrs. Jackson."

Unknown to him an invisible eye had been watching and in a moment the breaker box was smashed by an ice mace, Making the net die and the lights go out!

Soon a red bio luminescent light filled the room to reveal ultimate Big chill I na moment ice fire froze Zombozo in place and Ben said. "ENOUGH!"

Ultimate big chill covered his hand in ice fire!" targeting my parents! Targeting my girlfriend and her family! I've had enough! You will leave everyone I care about alone! And tell everyone you know clown!"

In a moment Ben turned on a lantern and set it down as he became normal big chill and turned his chest dial, within seconds became something ogre like with a metal helmet chained to his body.

The utimatrix symbol was on his chest and he had one black shorts with a green belt, he then opened the cage on his helmet making mist and the sounds of witches laughs, and demonic screamed escape.

Zombozo screamed in fear at what he saw Ben's back was to Lucey so only Zombozo could see the face and Ben said, "don't tell me your scared of old Toepick? Well let's go ultimate shall we!" he then slammed the dial and went ultimate Making Zombozo scream in horror so loud it could be heard all over the world.

What felt like moments later Zombozo was being load in to a plumber craft he was rolled in to a ball shaking looking completely like an empty shell.

Lucey stretched as she said, "Ok now I have to like you even if you are my daughter's boyfriend."

Jessica then ran up and Lucey opened her arms for a hug but She hugged Ben instead making her gasp.

Jessica kisses Ben happily with tears in her eyes, "I know you could do it!"

Lucey was crying, "but what about me I was the one who got kidnapped!" Jessie then ran up and hugged her, 'It's ok I'm here dear I'm here!"

Later on Ben Gwen and Kevin were facing a turtle like alien who had just went on a rampage to get attention and help.

As the utimatrix scanned him the alien said, "My name is Galapagus I came from what you call Andromeda me and my friends are on the run form Aggregor! He's.."

Before he could finish Ben said, "big scary guy with a spear red skin horns in a trench coat."

Andromeda then said, "and an Osmosian, but how did you know that."

Ben then said, "My little sister had a dream with me fighting him and meet you and that last guy, along with aliens that looked like suit of armor, an armadrillo and a jellyfish."

Galapagus rubbed his head and said, 'I've seen those aliens and know what armor is and that sounds about right for my friends."

Kevin then blinked, "Well now this is getting spooky."

Galapagus then said, "sometimes dreams show you visions of the future if his little sister got this right I would listen to her. She was clearly given a big one."

Gwen then called the plumbers to take Galapagus home while he told them everything he knew about Aggregor.

Once Galapagus stepped on a ship and it took off the he heard a scream and saw Aggregor walk out saying, "No one escapes me!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "ok everyone welcome to the second chapter of the ultimate alien part of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this one and continue to read and review."


	13. to hot to handle

Inside a ware house three people were trying to break open someone's suit of armor, a surgeon, a man with a buzz saw, and a man with a hammer all tried and failed then they heard laughing.

Then in walked Kevin followed by henry who was dressed just like his big brother, "so you're the dude who wants something cracked open, and will buy heavy for it!"

The man in the suit of armor then said, "yes but no one can open it up I'm starving to death in this torture machine!

Henry then pulled out a crystal and handed it to Kevin. Kevin held it and said "nothing is stronger than Taydenite!" in a moment Kevin Absorbed it and the man in armor backed up a bit.

He then said, "I didn't know there was an Osmosian on this planet!"

Kevin blinked as he hand Henry the Crystal "So you're an alien! Form what that turtle said I bet your P'andor!" in a moment Kevin morphed his arms in to swords.

P'andor then said, "So your met my friend, how about we cut the small talk and you cut me out of this thing before I starve to death?"

Kevin then said "Ok man! Hold still!" he then stabbed it his blades going through the armor like a knife through hot butter making the other three men gasp.

Form Kevin's pocket a beep came from his badge "High Radiation level detached!"

Kevin then backed away, "You produce Radiation!"

P'andor then said, "yes but you are a plumber clearly your job is to help people in trouble, I'm starving to death unable to eat in this thing! My life is in danger! Please do your job and help me!"

Henry blinked and looked to Kevin and said, "He got you their big brother!"

Kevin then morphed his hands back too normal and held them up, "Look dude! I will do my job but you need to stay cool! I'm going to call a pick up! They will get you to a safe place so we can get you out of there and get you home."

P'andor then screamed, "NO! ONE MILLION TO WHO EVER CAN FORCE HIM TO OPEN THIS TIN CAN!"

The three people all charged at Kevin how forced Henry behind him and he made a shield to block the Buzz-saw, the saw's chain shattered upon contact with his crystal shield, "you didn't get the nothing is stronger than Taydenite line did you?"

The surgeon then tried to hit Kevin in the stomach only for his Taydenite stomach to brake his surgical saw.

The hammer guy just picked up Henry and took the crystal and said, making him scream, "Forget the freak show! I got what he used to brake crack the thing!"

Kevin roared and made his fist hammers, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

In a moment P'andor stood up and from his grill fired off a radiation Blast that knocked Kevin through a wall. "Forget the brat!"

Hammer then put Henry down, As the hammer went to hand the Crystal to P'andor Henry ran to Kevin!

P'andor took it and jammed it into the wall Kevin had made making the whole bigger and moving it around to make it larger! "It'll take time without the Osmosian but it will do!"

Hammer then held out his hand, "and my money!"

P'andor laughed as he fired off Radiation Blast knocking out all three human thugs, "I'm an alien! I don't have earthly monkey it was all a lie to get this thing open!"

Henry was outside, and Spotted Kevin in a creator as he got up and rubbed his head, "Henry don't you tell mom about this!"

Kevin then spotted something flowing through a wall it was a glowing Red energy humanoid who was smiling, "Finally free!"

It was clearly P'andor who flow to a power line and touched it absorbing the power in it as he said, "finally Food!"

Kevin got up and said, "he eats energy! And if he's starving then he'll most likely go to!" point to the nuclear power plant in the distance and said, "Henry cover your ears Big brother has to curse!"

Henry then covered his ears as Kevin got up and started speaking and running back inside while he pulled out his badge to call for backup.

Slightly later.

P'andor was flying to the power plant when a pink Mana blast hit him and he rubbed his stomach and said, "that was so sweet thank you who ever gave it to me!"

Gwen then said "STOP!"

P'andor then turned to see her in an energy dome, "Oh you are the one who gave me the sweet little cake, miss anodite. I know how this works you give something tasty then you ask for something!"

Gwen then said, "look I get it your starving but if you eat the nuclear plan it'll blow and kill a lot of people!"

P'andor then held his chin, "well now I don't want to hurt no one! But I also don't see anything else being able to fill me up enough! So what so I want more my own life, or the lives of people I don't know! I got to go with me miss Anodite sorry!"

At that point Ben as Terraspin blow in and land, "Buddy listen to reason!" in a moment a yellow light came from the utimatrix symbol on the chest, a glow P'andor didn't seem to notice

P'andor's eyes widened, "Galapagus?"

Ben nodded using the new transformation to try and follow him, "Yeah buddy. Listen you know my kinds way of putting others before one's self and my personal belief in doing whatever it takes to make sure it happens. Just land and stay still! Let the ship come and pick you up! So you can just go home, and no one gets hurt!"

P'andor rubbed his chin, "Galapagus my friend you are the reason we escaped, I am grateful but I'm pretty mad with hunger at this point! So please don't hold this against me!" he then fired a radiation blast at Terraspin!

Ben then span and flow out of the way fast as he said, "Kevin now!" in a moment Kevin ran out holding the damaged armor having absorbed its metal, he through it at P'andor knocking him down.

P'andor then struggled to lift it off him as he said, "This a cursed thing! Get it off of me!"

Kevin then jumped on top of it and said, "BEN NOW!"

In a moment Terraspin transformed into Cannonbolt who then went ultimate and yelled," Ultimate Cannonbolt!"

P'andor's eyes widen, "Imposter!" in a moment Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled, at them opened and grabbed them both inside.

Ultimate Cannonbolt shake and rocked and bounce around form what was going on inside of it!"

Henry then walked up to Gwen and pulled on her socks, "Miss Gwen what's going on?"

Gwen shrugged, "No idea!"

Ultimate Cannonbolt then opened up to reveal Kevin and P'andor now once more in the armor now altered so the arms where fused to the torso unable to move.

Kevin then panted and said, "One good plan is what happened Gwen one good plan!"

P'andor then said, "Having someone impersonate my friend to trick me! All you Osmosians are a like!"

A little later on when P'andor was on a ship heading to space he notice someone walk up to his cell it was Aggregor his spear covered in blood.

P'andor then said, "I should have known! You would be working with one of your own kind you monster!"

Aggregor then laughed, "fool I'm not working with the hatchling! He is but an unknown pawn in my game! Like all of you!"

P'andor then said, "DO YOUR WORST YOU MONSTER! WITH MY LAST BREATH I SHALL SPIT AT THEE!"

Next day.

Ben was with Chiyo at an airport. People were looking at him and Ben said, "take a picture it'll last longer!" a lot of camera flashes then went off.

Ben covered his eyes, "why are we here anyway?"

Chiyo smiled, "miss Osaka, and Miss Sakaki are going here as estrange students!"

Chiyo then held up a sign on a stick that read, "Osaka and Sakaki!"

In moments Osaka and Sakaki spotted the sign and ran up to her, Chiyo ran to them and hugged them, 'Miss Osaka Miss Sakaki!"

They both hugged her and said, "Chiyo-chun!"

Osaka then waved to Ben, "Hi ben!"

Ben waved back, "Hi!" More camera flashes then went off as Ben turned the dial to lodestar and slammed it down, "that's it LODESTAR!" he then transformed into Lodestar and lift his claw making all the cameras float into the air, "No more pictures!"

Osaka blinked and put on a happy dumb face," Ben how you talking without moving your lips?"

Sakaki blinked and moved placing her hand between Lodestar's torso and his floating head, "really? That's what you ask? Now how his head is working when it's not attacked to his body!"

Ben then said, "Osaka is Osaka, Sakaki!" he then walked, "Now come on Chiyo we got to get a move on, the paparazzi are coming! And I only have eight more minutes of lodestar to hold them back!"

Osaka then smiled blankly and said, "ok!"

Sakaki flipped her hair and pulled out her phone and sent a text Max Tennyson "Just arrived getting off the plane, Ready to report for duty!"

Sakaki then put it up and smiled and blushed a bit when looking at Ben, she looked away and muttered to herself, "for three months I'm in America! Home of Ben ten!"

Chiyo smiled happily as she got in the back seat of Ben's car, Sakaki joined her, and Osaka got in the front seat ad Ben became human again and drove off.

Osaka then blinked and asked, "Ben what's it like being famous?"

Ben then said, "a Nightmare worse than that time a group of my enemies teamed up."

Osaka blinked, "ok what's it like being an able to turn into other things?"

Ben then said, "the ultimate freedom, I can literarily be whatever I want."

Osaka then blinked and said, "Ok."

To be continued.


	14. Andrea's Fault

t was a peaceful afternoon in Bellwood. Osaka, Sakaki Jessica, Ben, Gwen Kevin Henry and Chiyo were gathered at Mr. Smoothie for the grant opening of a ben10 Mr. smoothie partnership.

Osaka was drinking a Smoothie from a cup that had Heatblast on it, "Mr. Ben why did you become the spokesmen for this place? You said you weren't in it for fame."

Ben was about to Speak but Kevin cut him off, "Ben wrecked this place at least once a week with his fights, as all the bad guys know he comes here! Ben signed the contract so they can get more money from using his faces."

Gwen then said, "or in short he felt guilty and signed to make up for all the property damage."

Sakaki was drinking for an alien-x cup and said, "This alien-x smoothie is kind of a letdown." She then looked to Ben for a second before looking away blushing.

Chiyo then said, "then they truly captured alien-x."

Ben then petted her head, "Well said Chiyo well said!"

Henry then jumped and screamed as he hid behind Kevin, as forever knights barged in and right as Kevin absorbed Metal, Gwen got her mana blast read and Ben was about to turn into spider-monkey.

The knights ran past them grabbed a Smoothie machine and left leaving every one shocked.

Jessica blinked in confusion as she pointed to the door, "did the forever knights just come in here pay aliens no mind, steal a smoothie machine then run out?"

Ben Blinked as he said, "Yes, yes that just happened. Did we step into some kind of parallel universe?"

Kevin then crossed his arms, "while that would make sense, I don't think so."

Sakaki then check out her badge, "Well I just checked the news lately forever knights have stolen, videos out of an arcade, big screen tvs, stereos and now a smoothie machine."

Henry blinked, "What are they making a man cave?"

Chiyo then said, "Big brother I think this calls for an investigation."

Ben was about then asked, "but where too stark!"

Sakaki then showed them a castle out of Bellwood, "Oh we have a spot under watch know, there is this company making castles called, ' a knight's home is a castle' Jimmy submit pretty good evident that it's forever knight run thanks to his informant. Not good enough to officially move in, but still good."

Gwen blinked, "he has an informant?"

Sakaki then said, "Report says it is a forever knight who online games and can't say no to a bet and always holds up his word. Jimmy just keeps beating him in games and asking questions and he keeps answering. He gave us all of them he is really trying to make up for spoiling your secret identity!"

Chiyo then raised her hand and with cartoonish fire behind her said, "He'll never make up for this!"

Jessica pointed at her and said, "Most adorable rage ever!"

Ben then through Jessica his keys, "here Jessica get Osaka, Chiyo, and Henry home take my car!"

Sakaki then raced off with ben's team.

Chiyo then looked to Jessica, "wait fifteen minutes then follow them by tracking big brother's watch?"

Jessica then gave them a thumbs up, "Chiyo you know it!"

Later on Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Sakaki got out of the car and saw Knights lowering the draw bridge of the castle and inviting them in.

Gwen looked around, "Ok it's officially opposite day!"

Kevin nodded as he saw Ben's utimatrix go into scan mode, making a hologram of an armadillo like alien appear, they then spotted this alien next to Argit who was sitting on a throne.

Argit then pointed to him, "Hi guys meet my new friend Andreas, He's powers have this knight so scared they made me there new king!"

Kevin then said, "I don't like opposite day."

Argit then snapped his fingers making some knights bring out a giant box of money, "I can finally pay you back kevin my friend!"

Kevin looked at the money then looked away, "I can't take it! It's dirty money! My new big brother slash good guy standards won't let me take it!"

Argit blink, "Wait you have a sibling? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kevin then crossed his arms, "because I don't want my little brother hanging out with rats."

Argit then blinked before pointing at Kevin, "well played Kevin. Well played."

At that point a forever knight without a helmet caring a large energy weapon walked in, "I am Sir. Dagonet! The knights outside have told me if your crimes alien using death threats to force our noble knights to work for you!"

Argit jumped and point to Ben's team, "they made me do it!"

Andreas morphed then used his pistons to punch the ground making the ground shake like an earthquake.

Kevin fell over and start to absorb stone as Gwen formed a mana dome around her and Sakaki.

Ben fell over as he was about to change making him by mistake turn into his new form NRG.

Andreas stopped for a moment, "you look like my friend!" At that moment the Forever knight fired on Andreas knocking out the alien!

Ben then got off and fired a radiation blast on Dagonet hitting him in the chest knocking him down and making him drop his weapon!

Argit then tried to run only to be grabbed by a forever knight while others chained up the knocked out Andreas, "the beast be down! We need no longer listen to the rat."

Kevin got up and morphed his hand into stone mace as the knights drew their blades, "so good to have things back too normal!"

Gwen dropped her dome as Sakaki pulled out her blaster!

Only for a knight to grab Sakaki from behind and she gasped as an energy sword was to her neck. The knight then said, "I have the human lay down your arms and surrender to us aliens! While we don't' want to hurt humans if it means defeating the alien menace we will do so!"

Kevin then returned too normal as Gwen lowered her hands.

NRG then returned to being Ben as he raised his hands, "you're a bigger rat then Argit!"

Moments later Kevin Argit and Sakaki were in a cell, Kevin's hands were in energy Cuffs stopping him from using his absorption powers.

Gwen was trapped in an energy draining Machine stopping her form using Mana.

Ben was locked in a stockade, outside the cell facing them no one able to reach the dial of the utimatrix. "Well this is a fine mess we're in!"

Argit then said, "We need to get out of here!"

Kevin growled as he looked at Argit "AND LEAVE ANDREAS! I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

Argit then crossed his arms, "Not when it comes to getting me killed!"

Sakaki then said, "dirty rat!"

In a moment they heard something in a vent, that said, "Don't worry. Ben blinked knowing the voice, "Chiyo what are you doing here?"

Chiyo then kicked off a vent and jumped out falling on her face she teared up and rubbed her face for a moment, "We followed you guys!"

Argit then blinked," who's the short stack?"

Ben then looked at him, "My little sister!"

Argit blinked, "Does everyone but me have siblings?"

In a moment Chiyo ran to Ben, and turned the utimatrix dial making it pop up and she slammed down turning Ben in to his new form that looked like Andrea's with green eyes and the dail on his chest.

The change had shattered the stockade freeing Ben as he said, "Armadrillo!" He then morphed his hand into a drill and drilled the lock off the cell freeing Argit and Sakaki.

Kevin then walked out of it and Ben drilled off the cuffs freeing his hands. Kevin smiled and touched the metal bars and absorbed the metal, "thank you Ben!"

As Argit ran out Ben used a piston powered drill punch to shattered the machine Gwen was in freeing her.

Gwen smiled as she got out and made her hands glow with mana, "we should be mad about this following us thing but without it we would have died!"

Moments later, in the throne room a Locked unable able to move Andreas was about to be shoot bye Dagonet's big gun, "I set the power level up this time it'll kill you!"

As he fired Chromastone jumped in the way absorbing the blast and throwing it back at the gun making it explode! Knocking the knight back!

At that moment mana disk cut Andreas free.

Andreas morphed his hands into drills and said, "I'm free!"

The knight got up and blinked in shock, "HOW?"

Chiyo walked in and stuck her tongue out at him, "I snuck in through the vents and freed them!"

The knight growled, "to forever knights beaten thanks to a little girl! This dishonor will not stand!" he then pulled out a devise and hit a button making announcement of " base self-destruct in ten minutes!"

Kevin's eyes widen, "Say what!"

The knight laughed insanely, "this base power core will now explode with enough force it will not only kill us all, but damage part of that alien lovely pile of filth you call Bellwood! Ben ten shall now fall before us!"

Andreas then began punching the ground with great force as he said, "Now if I protect my new friends by burying this place so far down the only thing that will happen is a small quake! Guys get out of here now!"

Ben nodded as became Xlr8 and cried, "you are a true hero Andreas!" Xlr8 then grabbed hold of Chiyo and Sakaki and ran out at high speed not even noticing Sakaki's blush.

Gwen covered her and Kevin in a mana dome making themselves vanish. They appeared at Ben's car to see Osaka, Jessica, Ben, Chiyo and Henry watching In shock as the castle fell into the ground.

Osaka smiled and blinked, "what's going on?"

Chiyo was crying as Ben put a hand on her shoulder and said, "a hero giving the ultimate sacrifice to protect people, he doesn't even know, because the thought of even one death was too much for him!

The castle soon fell completely underground as the ground shock violently for a few moments before stopping.

Kevin ptu a hand on Henry's shoulder, "It's over! Andreas sacrificed his life to keep everyone safe!"

Argit then walked up saying "MY STUCK!" in a moment Argit's face meet a metal hammer hand of Kevin's who said, "Adreas just died to save your life and you only care about your stolen crap!"

Argit got up and dusted himself off and left, "I don't get you anymore Kevin!"

Gwen then smiled and said, "No someone like you won't."

Ben then got down and hugged a crying Chiyo, "It's ok Chiyo Big brother is here!"

Sakaki then saluted as she said, "thank you Andreas! We didn't know you for long but you're a hero!"

Later on when the sun had set, Andreas was digging himself out hurt badly but still alive, "It hurts!" At which point he pointed Aggregor and screamed!"

To be continued.

Only one Andromeda alien left, join us next time everyone!


	15. Ben vs Aggregor

It was late one night at Ben's house when a jelly fish like alien popped out of the phone and moved looking for Ben, "It must be destroyed!"

In a moment the fish found himself punched out a window into the pool in the backyard by Ben as Frankenstrike, "Do you think I wouldn't notice power spikes heading to my own home dude?"

Chiyo then walked out of her room rubbing her eyes as she spotted Ben turning into Jetray and flying out of the window to fight an alien in the backyard.

Her young eyes widened fast, she was wide awake now, "MOM DAD ALIEN BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

In the backyard the alien tried to charge up a lighting blast but Jetray's optic blasts knocked him into the water making him short out leaving a floating twitching knocked out cold jelly fish in the pool.

Ben then landed and became human once more, Ben then saw his mom poking her head out the window as Ben said, "Mom can you call Gwen and Kevin! This guy isn't looking too good."

When the alien awakened he was in an abandoned building facing Ben, kevin and Gwen, trapped in an energy dome.

Ben then said, "You must be Ra'ad."

Ra'ad then banged on the dome, "You idiot! Do you not know how easy it is to track what lay's on your wrist active inactive signal! Because Aggregor does!"

Ben gasped, "what?"

Ra'ad looked to be in tears, "My friends! Aggregor has them again! Because he was tracking you! Tricking you into gathering them up into a place where he could just kill guards and take them! Hero my ass! You weren't even smart enough to make sure they got home, or to make sure no one was tailing them! Because of your stupidity my friends are captured once more! Now he's hunting me!"

Ben was pale and looked down as he looked at the ultimatrix's and growled, "but the omnitrix could only be tracked when It was in use! Piece of junk! No I won't be mad at the watch this is my mistake!"

Kevin then said, "Look buddy, We All know Ben isn't that smart, when he isn't Greymatter or Brainstorm, but he won't help him willingly. Look we can let you out and all fight Aggregor together!"

Ra'ad then sparked with lighting, "KEEP YOUR DIRTY OSMOSIAN HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" in a moment he let out a powerful electric burst form his body that destroyed the energy dome allowing him to charge at Ben as the utimatrix went in to scan mode.

Right as he was scanned Ra'ad touched and shocked the utimatrix, "IT MOST BE DESTORYED!"

In a moment a blinding flash of light hit knocking Ben into a wall as Ra'ad Vanished.

Ben looked to the utimatrix clearly showing damage in the form of electric sparks, "how could this get any worse."

In a moment an alien ship crashed and out walked Aggregor and kevin absorbed some scrap metal and morphed his left arm, into a shield and right hand into a sword, "Dude you never say Those words!"

Gwen then charged her Mana, and fired only for Aggregor's spear to absorbed the energy and fire it back at her knocking her down, "where is Ra'ad!?"

Kevin then charged, "I'm not scared of you! Your just like me!" Aggregor growled as he usedh is spear to hold back Kevin's sword as he said, "More like you then you know!" He then kicked Kevin away.

Ben then tried to change but only saw Ra'ad's race, "Ok fine!" he then slammed down and transformed when it was done he said, "Ampfibian!"

Aggregor then turned and said, "That'll do!" he then tried to spear Ben, but Ben flow back and fired off an electric blast only for the spear to again absorb the blast and fire it back at its owner, "I've used you for so much why not for my ultimate plan!"

Ben then phased through the floor and appeared up through it by Kevin and Gwen, "the utimatrix won't let me go back too normal or change forms."

Gwen then held her hands out and in a moment they vanished and appeared at Kevin's warehouse.

Ben's eyes changed to ra'ad's for a moment and asked, "What is the meaning of this?" Ben's eyes then returned too normal as he held her head.

Kevin then pulled out a tube and said, "My guess is the ultimatrix is overload just a moment I can reverse the hacking machine to pull energy out instead of send in and we can suck the extra power out and that should fix it by forcing a shut down and restart."

Gwen then said, "how about we not use that thing as last time you became a monster."

Ben then said, "guys I didn't ask that!" in a moment his eyes became Ra'ad's again, "Somehow I've been pulled inside, Not the best answer but as it's not inactive Aggregor can't track it. It will do!"

Ben's eyes then returned, "Get out of my head!" Ra'ad then took over again is said, "It's my head you get out!" Ben then took back control as he said, "I'll give you that one!"

Gwen was staring in shock, "This is weird!"

Kevin then absorbed rubber form a tire as he grabbed the tube, "don't worry Ben buddy! Kevin's coming!" He then tackled Ampfibian and touched the tube to the utimatrix as it began to suck out power and kevin said, "BRING IT ON!"

In a moment a bright blast happened and Kevin found himself normal but in the wall and as he got out he said, "well I'm going to be score in the morning!"

Kevin then saw the smoke clear to reveal Ra'ad and Ampfibian facing eachother, "well what do you know it worked!"

In a moment Ben returned to human form by way of time out, and Ra'ad ran saying, "HE'LL BE COMING NOW YOU FOOLS!"

In a moment Aggregor's ship crashed through the warehouse making Gwen summoned a dome around herself.

A large piece of the roof hit Kevin knocking him out! Gwen ran to him as Ben said, "Gwen get Kevin out of here this is my fight!" Ben looked to the hologram of brainstorm and was about to slam it down but he stopped.

Flashback

Chiyo was drinking a smoothie in the back seat of Ben's car and said, "Then big brother you became ultimate four arms and beat up that guy with a spear and four horns."

Ben smiled, "yeah that seems like something I would do!"

Flashback end.

Ben then turned to dial to Fourarms and said, "Chiyo's dream has been right so far! Let's do this you and me Aggregor!" in a moment Ben slammed down the dial and became Fourarms.

Fourarms shout his name and turned the dial making him go ultimate as he said, "Ultimate four arms!

Ben then charged with a three-armed right hook to Aggregor who tried to block it with his spear only for ultimate for arms to brake it!

Aggregor jumped back in shock as he absorbed the metal form it turning into a being made of metal, and turned his hands into copy of his spears head.

Gwen then Teleported out with the knocked out kevin as she said, "take care Ben!"

Aggregor then charged only for ultimate four arms to be able to avoid his strikes and for two fist left hook to hit him in the stomach making him gasp.

As Aggregor went down to hold his gut Ben's knee came up hitting him in the chin, Knocking him back!

Aggregor got up losing his absorbed metal as he couched up blood, "this can't be happening I need that power!"

Ben then grabbed him with one arm and said, "why? Why would you kill and do such horrible things for power!? What reason do you have?"

Aggregor then coughed and said, "My own survival! You idiot Osmosians all have different powers by way or random mutant! While I have the same absorption power as your friend Kevin! Your too stupid to figure it out!" He then touched Ben Making him back away as he felt power leave him.

He then spotted Aggregor without his coat and now having six arms charging at him Ben catch all Six fist as Aggregor said, "here's another hint I wasn't born I was made using a peace of Kevin!"

Ultimate Fourarms eyes widen, "You're a clone!" Aggregor then head-butted Ben knocking him back as he said, "correct! And not a very good one! My age very fast! To the point I'll be lucky to live another year! I need power to prolong my life! A life I never asked for mind you!"

Ben Got up and said, "No one asks for life! It's giving to us! Now I feel sorry for you Clone-dome. But I can't let you hurt others! I have to stop you! You shadow of how my friend was!" In a moment ultimate Fourarms became normal and changed into big chill.

Big chill then went ultimate and breathed ice-fire freezing Aggregor.

Aggregor then broke free as he coughed again and ben Noticed his hair was greying. Ben then snapped his fingers as he went intangible to avoid his punches, "That's it! You used a weapon to the absorption as use of your powers speeds up your aging!"

Ben then returned too normal and covered his face with the utimatrix and Aggregor gasped as his fist hit it sending him flying back in a green spark.

Ben then watched as Aggregor morphed into all of the forms he had used up till know form one to the other, "Just like when it hit kevin!"

But it stopped when Aggregor end up having his head looking like ra'ad's skin, NRG's grill plate around his neck, Terraspin's shell as a torso Armadrillo's arms, and Waterhazard's legs.

Aggregor laughed as he stood up, "The power I want is now mine, you foolish boy! I can even sense other powers inside it making up for the percent I have of them!"

Ben smirked as he said, "But for how long your aging speed up when you absorbed two things metal and ultimate Fourarms, you just absorbed about eighty aliens. Now that sounds like forty age boosts to me!"

Aggregor then gasped as he saw his skin wrinkling his hair growing, "NO! He then charged with a drill fist only for Ben to become Ghostfreak and Vanish form sight.

Ben then reappeared and punched him in the face before vanishing, "there is an old earth saying be careful what you wish for you might just get it!"

Aggregor gasped as he said, "NO! This can't be!" he then began to age more and more till he lost his new form and became an old man version of his normal self.

Aggregor fell to his knees and reached for ben, "How did you do this? How did you beat me? How could you beat me when I had what I was after the power of what you call Alien-x!"

Ben smiled as he crossed his arms, "you only get about ten percent of those powers man, and second simple, my little sister told me I should use ultimate Fourarms against the man with four horns. If I didn't listen I never would have notice the speed up!"

Aggregor laughed, "Me beaten thanks to a little girl!" in a moment Aggregor fell over as his DNA fell apart making him turn into green slime!

Ben shivered as he became human again and turned to leave, "that's going to haunt me for a while!"

Later on at Ben's house.

Kevin was sitting on the coach with bandages on his head, "Wait Aggregor was a clone of me?"

Ben then said, "that's what he said, and I doubled check the information he gave it was true, it's been shown that Osmosian kids can have powers similar to there one of their parents, but two unrelated Osmosians have similar powers is impossible."

Kevin held his head, "I feel so violated."

Chiyo then blinked and said, "then what's to stop who ever made Aggregor form making another?"

Ben Gwen and Kevin then looked to Chiyo and said, "thanks for the new worry Chiyo."

Meanwhile in a base deep inside the null void.

A human Cerebrocrustacean hybrid in a black armored suit was watching it on video, "I guess the old sayings are true Bootlegs don't last as long or work as well as the real thing. I'll have to adjust my plants and revisit kevin sometime in the future. But for now I most cut my loses on this cloning thing!"

He then left turning of the video, "and look into this Chiyo girl and how she seems to have seen all this coming.

Elsewhere, Paradox was looking over Bellwood smiling.

Paradox then said it, "finally a universe where Ben was smart enough not to fight Aggregor who had a weapon meant to hunt electric powered beings, as an electrical powered being. This is the only universe I've seen that did this! And that avoid Kevin's ultimate mutation."

Paradox then opened a portal, "Big brother Ben you are a one of a kind Ben."

To be continued.

Jboy44, "ok and here is the end of the Aggregor arc everyone, hope you all enjoyed the ride!"


	16. 775

Bellwood was in the middle of a heat wave, yet in Ben's back yard it was snowing.

Chiyo and Ben where having a snowball fight as Chiyo said, "Thank you weather station!" she then pointed to it and said, "best gift ever!"

Ben then throw snowball at Chiyo and said, "Yeah thank you Reiny!"

In a moment a plumber craft hovered over them and Kevin stuck his head out, "Ben We need you buddy!"

Ben then dropped the snow and dusted himself off, "But I'm supposed to be watching Chiyo while my parents are out!"

Gwen's voice then said, "Just bring her with us! She always follows somehow anyway!"

Ben then slammed down the dial and became Stinkfly and Grabbed Chiyo and said, "True true!" Ben then flow them on board the craft and became human again

Chiyo then took slow deep breaths, "Stinkfly!"

Ben then Spotted Sakaki and waved and she looked away blushing. As Chiyo took a seat and buckled up Ben asked, "So what's this about?"

Gwen then pulled up images of an exploded Area 51, "former USA Colonel Rozum now on his way to becoming Incarcecon prisoner 91, Captured and trapped aliens in area 51, because they weren't human!"

Chiyo gasped and said, "BUT A LIVING THING IS A LIVING THING!"

Sakaki nodded, "some people don't see it like that Chiyo it's horrible but true!"

Kevin who was flying then said, "the real kicker here is the fact when the place exploded one of the captured aliens saved his ass and straight up told him, 'we've not human but all of us are a better person then you.' "

Ben then said, "Ok so why am I need?"

Gwen then said, "because one prisoner named number 775 the one who made the bomb to blow the place and get everyone free is missing. That's why."

Ben then said, "So you need Wildmutt's nose to find him and send the guy on a space ship ride home."

Kevin nodded as they landed at the ruined Area 51 and got off, they then walked to the remains of number 775's cell.

Ben then turned the dial to Wildmutt, "Ok I got it!" he then slammed the dial down and transformed and roared, Wildmutt looked a little different he now had red stripes in his fur running form his head to his back and a tail wagging behind him.

Chiyo then yelled out "WILDMUTT!" Everyone then looked to her and she said, "What? Someone had to do it for him Wildmutt can't talk."

Wildmutt then sniffed and ran off in a hurry with everyone running behind him! They spotted Wildmutt running into a cave.

Ben's point of view.

I walked into this cave I figured it was dark but Wildmutt has no eyes, my other sense painting a picture of the world I could see inside this place as if it was lit, that is when I spotted the alien crying.

I walked closer I could hear the utimatrix going into scan mode and backed away as the thing turned around and jumped back in shock.

I could hear him say "come on vulpimancer Kill me!" I backed away in shock! It then attacked me knocking me back as he screamed for me to kill him.

I slammed the dial and went ultimate and roared, out, "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!" I then pushed him off me

The alien looked confused and ran deeper into the cave, "COME ON END ME!"

I had to give chase, "Look Can't we talk about this? Why do you want to die!?" in a moment the utimatrix beeped leaving me human, and in complete darkness.

I looked around as I heard him ask, "what are you? What kind of freak are you?"

He was clearly in the dark, "I am Ben Ten Holder of the omnitrix!" I know I don't have it on my wrist anymore but I figured the guy had a better chance of knowing about the omnitrix, then the utimatrix.

I heard him saying," Never heard of it now hurry up and kill me!" I then asked "Why?

I then heard him say, "For 50 years I was locked in that cell! Away from the only family I had left my little sister! She grew up without me! Because I was stupid enough to trust a hairless ape!"

I then called out into the darkness as I said, "I know how you feel! I'm a big brother too! And if Chiyo was taken from me I would probably feel the same way, but your free! You can go home! You can go back to your little sister! Please just come with me so we can send you home!"

The alien then jumped on me and Pinned me I felt a blade at my neck as I saw its glowing blue, green and red eyes "Why should I listen to you!"

I then noticed the utimatrix was in the green and slammed down on the dial transforming into a copy of this Alien, I then said, "Chamalien! I'm you!"

The think jumped back this alien had night vision so I could see him till he turned invisible, I then tried it and watched as my Skin toned changed to make it make what was behind me. "what this is camouflage not invisibility!"

I then turned the dial to change.

Return to third person pointed of view

Ben had become Heatblast his flames lighting the cave as he spotted the aliens shadow and grabbed him by the neck holding the nearly invisible Alien by the neck, "Got you!"

The alien reappeared crying unable to stop and Heatblast dropped him. The former prisoner fell over crying, "I just want my little sister back!"

Heatblast whipped a tear form my eyes, "the man who did this too you are going to be locked up forever he'll never see his family again. While you on the other hand now have a chance to return to yours." Heatblast then kneeled down to Him.

Heatblast looked at as he asked, "Why if she hates me! What if she hates me?" Heatblast then looked back as Gwen Kevin, Chiyo and Sakaki arrived.

Heatblast then said, "you're her big brother she won't' hate you" The former prisoner then cried as he said, "I want to go home now!"

The team then guide him away.

Sakaki then looked back to Ben, "what happened?"

Ben who was still Heatblast returned too human as he said, "we found common ground." Soon the former prisoner was load on to a waiting plumber craft. A Craft that would take him home.

Later on Sakaki was in her bed and as she fell asleep she began to dream.

In her dream Sakaki was in uniform in a plumber base when Chiyo-chichi showed up and said, "Hello miss Sakaki."

Sakaki waved, "Hello." She then bowed. Chiyo-chichi then said, "It's been awhile but you seem to need me about this crush you have on Mr. Tennyson."

Sakaki blushed and looked away, blushing, "Ben"

Chiyo-Chichi then said, "Miss Sakaki he has a girlfriend, and Trust me when I say Him and Jessica are simply meant to be."

Sakaki looked down sadly, "Oh"

Chiyo-chichi then said, "But look up Sakaki you'll find love thanks to your new job, and while it will be with someone who isn't completely human, it won't be Ben."

Sakaki nodded and said, "Yeah and beside it won't be right Chiyo thinks of me as her best friend I should be ashamed of even thinking of her brother like that."

Chiyo-chichi laughed, "No! there is nothing to be ashamed about having a crush on someone, you just need to know when it's hopeless and move along to find love, instead of a silly little crush."

Sakaki then nodded, "I guess you're right."

Chiyo-chichi then said, "yes I know, now it's time for you to get up your next day is starting and it will be an eventful weekend for you guys. Now while I do so enjoy talking to you I hope I won't be need again anytime soon."

Sakaki nodded and woke up in the place she was staying at while in America with a yawn and said, "Well another day!"

Meanwhile

Chiyo was reading something one the Extranet at breakfast, "Big brother someone post this, "form former number 775 thank you to Ben10 for helping me out of my depression and getting me home, and back to my little sister."

Ben smiled as he said, "Just doing the hero thing."

To be continued.


	17. were the magic happens

At Mr. Smoothie Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Chiyo, Jessica, Henry, Osaka and Sakaki were just hanging out.

Osaka was drinking a Smoothie when she saw a strange book and picked it up and looked at it, opening it and reading something "Incendia absum?" Osaka then dropped the book as her left hand glow and a gust of wind lunched for her.

Gwen then looked and said, "My spell book, you got one of the spells to work." She then picked it up and Osaka looked at her hands in shock.

Chiyo's eyes widen, "Miss Osaka cast a spell and it worked, that means she has the spark of magic!"

Osaka's eyes were wide as she said, "Give it to me straight! What's wrong with me?"

Ben then took a sip of smoothie before saying, "Nothing is wrong with you Osaka, you're just a witch!"

Osaka's eyes widen, as she looked at her hands, "Me? A witch? I need to get a little black kitten!" Sakaki then blushed at it.

Jessica hid behind Ben and said, "Well Now I'm scared! What if she cast a spell by mistake! I mean this is Osaka we're talking about!"

Gwen then put a hand on Osaka's shoulder, "Don't worry I'll teach her!"

A growl was then heard as a Mana Blast hit the ground Making everyone jump back to see Charmcaster!

In a moment Ben Pushed Jessica and Chiyo behind him as he began Terraspin, "Ok Charmcaster My shell is Magic proof!"

Kevin then pushed Henry behind him as he touched the ground and absorbed stone and made his hands into hammers, "I'm ready to do this!"

Gwen then held out her hands as they glow, "Why Won't you leave Me Alone!" she then through a Mana Blast at Charmcaster,

Charmcaster then made a shield, "because your power was given to you by birth! While I had to work and struggle for everything I have! You're just a spoiled brat who ever had to work to get stronger!"

Ben then span through the barrier knocking her back into a parked car as he land on his feet and put his fin on his head, "I have got to get use to this spinning to fly thing!"

Kevin then tried to Hit Charmcaster only for her to vanish and appear behind Gwen! At That Moment Osaka picked up the spell book and read a spell at the moment Gwen and Charmcaster casted their own!

In a blinding moment all three spells crossed making all three young magical ladies vanish.

Sakaki looked shocked, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

At that moment Verdona showed up and said, "I know I sensed one of my granddaughters I na cross spell!

Jessica and Chiyo hid behind Ben looking at her Strangely, While Henry hide behind Kevin.

Verdona looked around and then to Ben, "Ben care to introduce grandma to the new faces?" Sakaki Chiyo and Jessica's eyes widen.

Ben then said, "right the kid behind Kevin is his little brother Henry," He then put a hand around Jessica, "This is Jessica my girlfriend!"

Verdona then floated over and shock her hand, "Nice to meet you Jessica you break my grandson's heart you will pay. Now who's the little girl?"

While Jessica's eyes widen Ben said, "Chiyo Mom and dad adopted her so she's my little sister!" In a moment Verdona's energy hair moved and tickled Chiyo's stomach making her laugh, "so I have another granddaughter why am I the last to hear about it?"

Kevin then coughed, "you said something about a cross spell?"

Verdona then looked and said, "Right Devin, when multiple spells hit you don't know what will happened in this case, I sense Gwen's mana signature but not on earth. So looks like the spells mixed into a transport spell."

Verdona then held out her hand making a gate show up, that had strange symbols, "Feels like she's in the magical dimension that overlaps with earth, let's call it by its original Legerdomain"

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "Original name?" Verdona then smiled and went back to using her hair to tickle her, "so cute! In Magic names are power! In this case you can't get in or out of lederdomain unless you know its current name. Which it's leader can change at will. "

Sakaki then blinked, "So what those strange symbols are magical letters?"

Verdona then looked to her, "sorry I didn't catch your name plumber, but it's more like symbols or words but yes those are the clues to its name. The Mix spell allowed them to skip past this lock. But if we want Gwen and whoever else I sensed involved in it back we have to crack the code!"

She put her hand on the door, "the symbol on the door is one half the name either the first half or the second half, and the symbols around the frame are other parts of the name. Now at any moment this symbols could change showing the realms leader changed the name."

Kevin then said, "So let's get code cracking and figure out the name before it's changes!"

Sakaki then pulled out her badge and set it to code cracking, "I'll use my badge to make a list of the possible combinations, and the name's Sakaki"

Verdona then smiles, "then I'll just read them off if it doesn't change in the middle of it!" the symbols then changed.

Verdona looked down, "looks like it's set to auto name change after a while!"

Kevin then started returned too normal, "What if I just absorbed the stuff it's made of it?

Verdona put a hand to her chin, "I do so hate to Agree with you Dave, but that could work, the door could thing your part of it allowing you to force it open!"

Kevin growled, "Ok that one was on purpose!"

Verdona then said, "and you think all the other times I said your name wrong weren't on purpose?"

Kevin then growled and touched the door and the frame absorbing Magical stone and wood with magical symbol appearing on his chest as he grabbed it and morphed his hands into crowbars and began to slowly rip it open. " this thing is a fighter!"

Henry then cheered, "You can do it big brother!"

Meanwhile in the magical realm of lederdomain.

Gwen and Charmcaster were firing off Mana blasts at one eyed stone bats.

Osaka looked in the book and figured out how to fire a mana blast and hit one, "I DID IT!"

Charmcaster then growled, "NOW SHE IS GOING TO OUT WITCH ME!"

Gwen then yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT UP! How about instead of focusing on not being born strong you take pride in the strength you worked for? You know stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Osaka then made a mana shield to stop one of them form firing at her, "I have to agree with Gwen. Your Dad won't want you feeling sorry for yourself!"

Adwaita then showed up, "So the daughter of spellbinder has returned! I don't know how you snuck past the gate but it will matter not!" He then fired off Mana blasts form his eyes.

Gwen Charmcaster and Osaka all then made one magic barrier together that blocked it, Making Adwaita gasp, "But how!"

Gwen smiled, "It's called Team work! Listen Charmcaster we can beat him if we work together! All three of us some attack spell!" All three then dropped the barrier and said "Eradiko!"

In a moment Mana beams left their hands and trapped Adwaita in a sphere which explode, when the dust cleared Adwaita coughed he was burned but still standing, "That hurt!"

Osaka then smiled, "Sorry Mr. flaming head Terraspin but you are the bad guy!"

Adwaita then waved his hand making Osaka and Gwen Vanish, "if together you three can harm me! Then Alone you shall fall Charmcaster!"

In Another part of lederdomain Osaka and Gwen were standing on one alone little floating rock looking down at the void below them.

When a magical pink energy stair set to a door appeared and Kevin hung out of the door as he and Verdona held it open.

Verdona then said, "Gwen sweety get your friend and get out We can't hold the door open for much longer!"

Osaka then said, "But what about Miss Charmcaster!"

Charmcaster then appeared standing on an energy plate form, "Go! You were right I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, and that means no longer running form this fight! You've proven Adwaita can be hurt, if he can be hurt he can be defeated! I'll stand and fight this is my birth place!"

She then held her hand out making a Gust of wind blow Osaka and Gwen up the stairs and through the door making it close!

Charmcaster then smiles, "Ok I'm not running anymore, Thanks for the pep talk Gwen." She then vanished.

Later on in Bellwood.

Osaka was in Gwen's backyard practicing spells form a copy of Gwen's spell book on a tree. While Gwen was searching ever magic book she could find, "there has to be a way to help Charmcaster."

Gwen then saw a letter appear and she picked it up and read, "Dear Gwen, I want to thank you, you were right I've been feeling sorry for myself and taking it out on someone born made of magic. I tricked myself into believing you didn't deserve it. I've been running form this fight and targeting the wrong person for the last six years of my life."

Gwen then took a breath. "I'm done running I'm still alive and Adwaita is still hurting form our combined attack and know I know his weakness the Alpha rune. A magic charm that gives the owner powerful magic. He's magic comes completely form wearing it. I know his weakness now and I will use it! Time I fix things by being smart for once."

Gwen then finished, "Signed Charmcaster Real Name Hope."

Gwen smiles and whipped a tear form her yes, "well Hope I hope you have turned your life around and win this fight."

Meanwhile in Lederdomain.

Charmcaster smirked as she held the Alpha Rune in her hand and looked at a bond Adwaita, "I have to thank Osaka and Gwen if not for our combined spell the rope holding this around your neck would have broken form my last attack."

Charmcaster flipped it and caught it, "I own it now so all your power is mine, and this realm is mine!"

Adwaita who's head fire now went out, "so you dare to mock me child! Go ahead end me and avenge your father!"

Charmcaster shock her head, "No. Dad won't want that, and I've thought about bring him back to life, but he won't like people being trade for him. All the years I waste when beating you was this simple knock the necklace off! I've waste years of my life in self-hate blaming myself for not being stronger!"

Charmcaster then finished with, "when the real reason my dad died is because noun of use stopped to figure you out! Noun of us took the moment to look up you're your power! The reason my father died, the reason my people died, is because you out smarted us! Not because you out magicked us!"

She then flipped her hair, "so I think leaving you here trapped powerless is the perfect punishment." She then Vanished toe a castle and fixed the rope on the Alpha Rune and put it on, "I guess this castle belongs to me now!"

To be continued.


	18. Simian says

Eunice who was now dressed in a green jumpsuit, with black gloves boots and a white, was walking over to the codon stream.

She pulled out, a hand held device, to check it, she soon made a confused face and hit the call button making Azmuth's face appear on a hologram screen. "Dad something is up with the Arachnichimp DNA."

Azmuth then said, "then take some scan bots and go collect a new sample, sweety."

Eunice jumped for joy and said, "Yay! I get to barrow the space ship!" Azmuth rolled his eyes "Teenagers."

Meanwhile on earth!"

Ben was walking down the street when something tackled him, he knew who this spider-monkey like alien was, it was Simian.

Simian was in tears, "Ben Please help I made a horrible mistake! DNAlien's taking over my home planet! Please help!"

Ben then pushed the monkey off and got up as he said, "Give me one reason to trust you!"

Simian then pulled out video of DNAlien Arachnichimps, "this enough!" At that point Chiyo walked up and looked between Ben and the spider-monkey look alike, "what the?"

Later in the Rust bucket three Ben, Gwen Kevin and Simian were on their way to the Arachnichimp home planet.

Ben then got up, walked over to an overhead store compartment and opened it and said, "Ok Chiyo I know you're in there!"

Chiyo then popped out and Ben grabbed her and sat her down, "Like I said if we don't invite you, you'll just sneak onboard!"

Simian then said, "Who's the little girl?" Chiyo then said, "I'm Ben's little sister."

Simian was about to saw something but a Mana plat form dropped on his head making him hold it and say "OUCH!"

Gwen then said, "Ok What did you do!"

Simian then said, "Well after I escaped the highbreed after you guys ruined my plans, I took something that looked important and gave it to the crime boss Mizaru in hopes he would accept it as a substitute of the money I owed him, sadly he did! I thought it was just an egg, but no what watched out was a xenocyte queen."

Kevin then said, "and now the queen is using that guy as a host to make more to turn the planet into DNAliens, Got it! You jacked up your own world so now it belongs to parasites!"

Chiyo stuck her tongue out at Simian and said, "Bad Monkey!"

Gwen then said, "you took the words right out of our mouth, Chiyo."

They then land and Kevin pulled out a DNA Repair gun!"

Simian then jumped into an overhead store unite, Chiyo stuck her tongue out, "Chicken-monkey!"

Kevin then picked up a DNA repair gun as did Ben and Gwen. Ben opened the door and looked to Chiyo, "Stay put Chiyo! I don't want you getting turned into a DNAlien!"

Chiyo nodded and said, "Ok I'll baby sit the bad monkey!"

Kevin Gwen and Ben then left and spotted DNAlien versions of Arachnichimp jumping out at them Ben fired only for the Beam to do nothing! He then quickly slammed down on the dial and became Arctiguana and breathed ice freezing some of them!"

Kevin absorbed the guns red metal and made a hammer hand to knock one away, "why aren't the guns working!"

Gwen made a Mana barrier around her to hold them back, "No idea!"

Arctiguana was about to breath more ice when the utimatrix said, "interference for second primus signal Shutting down!" Ben then screamed, "WHAT!" he then returned to being human and the utimatrix won't let him transform, "I miss my omnitrix!"

One of the DNAlien was about to jump in but Eunice swung down on a vine and knocked it away, she had clearly copied powers form Arachnichimp.

Eunice then looked down and Spotted Ben, "Oh I'm so sorry! My dad gave me a remote link to primus!" She then blinked and a robotic voice said, "primus link turned off!"

The utimatrix then light up and Ben Became Terraspin and blow the DNAlien's away, "What are you doing here Eunice!"

Eunice then said, "dad sent me to get a new sample of Arachnichimp DNA for the codon stream."

Kevin then said, "How about we get back into the ship to talk!"

They all then ran, back in with Gwen using her dome to hold back DNAlien till the door closed.

Simian then popped out and asked, "did you win?" Ben then returned to being human and looked away form the monkey.

Kevin through the repair gun down, "No because these things won't work!"

Eunice then ripped out one of Simian's hair and said, "because they are made to repair human DNA they are useless against something that wasn't human!" she then loaded the hair into a portal device which made the utimatrix beep.

Eunice smiles, "there got the new DNA sample!"

Chiyo blinked, "but then how do we save the day?" Eunice then looked to Simian and said, "Simple we alter the repair gun to fire a pulse and alter it to repair Arachnichimp DNA" she then grabbed Simian making him yell, "and he'll do nicely!"

The ship then began to shake!

Gwen then said, "Look we'll teleport out and keep them busy! You work on whatever!" Gwen then made herself Kevin and Ben vanish and repair at some kind of tree top palace crawling with DNAliens.

Then out walked Mizaru, he was very big! As the DNAlien attacked Kevin and Gwen, Mizaru charged at Ben!

Ben slammed down and became spider-monkey and said, "your just like all the others! A slave who doesn't know their master has lost!"

Mizaru laughed as he tried to crush Spider-monkey only for Ben to jump on to tree, "I am no one's slave! The Queen's mind had been remotely shut down! IT was mindless when it connects on to me out of instinct it was easy to overpower it and take control of it! I am Mizaru the new King of this planet!"

He then jumped on to the tree after Ben, only for the young hero to back pull himself to another tree with a tail web, "your Mother most be so proud!"

Mizaru then laughed, "she was one of the first to be changed, but you think you can win one monkey vs me the sum total of every last chimp on this planet!"

Ben then touched the dial, "right I need to step my game up! Meet ultimate spider-monkey!" Spider-monkey then took on his ultimate form and spat out webs trapping Mizaru as he jumped at him and started punching him right in his Xenocyte covered face, making him scream!

Ultimate spider-monkey then said, "any day I can turn the bad guy into a punching bag is a good day!" some DNAlien chimps then tried to jump him but Ultimate spider-monkey span around his spider legs knocking them away and hitting Mizaru.

Ultimate spider-monkey then howled, and banged his chest!"

Kevin was watching while he hit DNAlien's and said, "Ben is going ape!" A mana plat for then hit him in the head making him rub it and turn to Gwen, "What did I do?"

Gwen then said, "you used that horrible pun is what you did!"

Ultimate spider-monkey then notice Mizaru had final broke out of the webs and was about to run, so the ultimate alien grabbed him by the leg and started slamming him into a tree trunk. "I'm going to ape you up!"

Mizaru screamed and said, "This is bananas!" Ultimate spider-monkey then roared out, "I work alone!"

Meanwhile back in the ship!

Chiyo had just finished duck taping Simian down and attacking wires to him, "the bad monkey is ready!"

Eunice had plugged the wires into the repair gun, and the gun into the ship, "I just finished connect the gun into the ship weapon systems and altering them to fire a pulse instead of beams. Now Simian this will hurt you a lot, but you deserve to be honest!" she then hit the fire button and Simian screamed as he was shocked as a green pulse fired form the Ship covering the planet.

All over the planet Xenocyte start to die and fall off their host returning them too normal!

Ultimate Spider-monkey then dropped the now normal Mizaru, "well we're done!"

Ultimate spider-monkey then became spider-monkey then Ben, who was smirking.

Mizaru got up barely able to stand, "this isn't over yet!" a moment later a root shark came up and eat the crime lord.

Kevin then crossed his arms, "looks pretty done to me!"

Back in the ship Eunice and Chiyo high fived, but then notice simian was gone and the burned duct tape on the ground.

Chiyo then notice the repair gun was gone, "BAD MONKEY!"

Eunice put her hands on her hips "Agreed! Bad monkey!"

Gwen Kevin and Ben then reappeared thanks to Gwen's spell.

Kevin looked around when he noticed Simian was gone, "What did he take!?"

Eunice, shrugged, "The repair gun we reprogramed to work on his race. It's pretty much useless."

Ben then yawned, "Now let's head home, It's almost Chiyo's bed time!"

Chiyo then yawned, "But I'm not sleepy!"

Eunice then smiles, "So cute!" she then petted Chiyo's head.

Later on Simian put the DNA repair gun on a Table as he said, "here you go one DNA repair gun! Which will make humans human again!" he smiles widely at his lie.

Milleous the incurseans king then picked it up, "you have a deal!"

Simian then took a case and ran out.

As soon as the Monkey was done Milleous then handed it to an officer, "Take this to the lab nerds tell them to reset its program so it works on human DNA again! and make sure the case explodes when he is out of range of our ship's sensor!"

The incurseans officer then bowed and took the gun, "At once your majesty."

Milleous then laughed, "I can almost respect the monkey! But you can't out dirty deal an incursean!"

To be continued.


	19. Chiy's dream part two

A few days later Chiyo was in her bed laying under the covers still in her Pajamas, blowing her nose, which made Mr. Tadakichi who was at her bed side bark.

Chiyo petted her dog before she coughed.

Chiyo's Point of view.

Well I have a cold, Now I have to stay in bed all day! Right now big brother is dealing with that Ben10 live thing. Now I'm going missing out on another adventure!

I crossed my arms, "bad enough I missed out on Henry's arrival, now I'm missing out on someone pretending to be my big brother for money!" I then grabbed the remote for my tv and turned it on and guess what came out? Will Harangue!

I growled and turned off my tv while grabbed another tissue, I hate him! Always bad mouthing my big brother! News flash Will! Without my brother you would be a DNAlien or dead!

I then yawned and closed my eyes, I was tired, well I'm sick I need my rest. I then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I soon found myself in my old school in my old uniform and looked around and spotted Mr. Tadakichi, who said, "Hi Chiyo-Chun!"

My eyes widen before I calmed down, "Oh I'm dreaming."

Mr. Tadakichi, "Yeah about simpler times!" I looked confused and he walked off and moved his head signaling for me to follow him.

So I followed my dog, to what was my old class room. Mr. Tadakichi bumped it open with his nose revealing the events of my first day of highschool playing over.

Mr. Tadakichi then asked, "Remember how simple things were back then, back when your biggest worry was just failing a test, No super villains or Aliens."

I then crossed my arms and said, "and no Big brother!"

Mr. Tadakichi then said, "and no kidnappings, No cyborgs, No witches, and no super powered Osaka!"

I looked away and said, "I get it you're the voice of all the bad things, well the good out ways the bad! I've been to space! To other worlds, seen amazing literary magical thing, and Got the best big brother ever! Sure I miss everyone, But I won't turn back even if I had the chance to!"

I then walked off and the school and my dog vanished and I found myself in my pajamas in the living room were on the tv a video of a pure red version of Swampfire fighting a pure green version of him.

I tilted my head, "What the?"

I then heard something and spotted a white haired version of my big brother with red eyes and a red jacket morph into a red eyed version of big chill without the utimatrix symbol. Which laughed evil! At that point the normal version of my brother ran in turning into big chill and tackling the double.

I heard my brother say, "Chiyo get out of here It's Albedo!"

I then ran remembering Albedo form big brother's stories, I then ran outside to see Albedo again smirking as he put on the utimatrix, "what I made is mine again!"

Albedo then became ultimate Humungousaur, his version having red eyes and skin.

The evil ultimate morphed his hands into organic gatling gun form and pointed them at me.

I teared up and was shaking, when big brother who Charged in as the normal ultimate Humungousaur and started punching albedo in the face knocking him down.

In a moment Albedo changed into ultimate Echo Echo, the evil version of which was red as his eyes. The sonic dick then fired knocking Big brother off him Making him return to human.

Before Big brother could transform again to sonic disk fired on us making me tear up and scream at it hit!

I screamed so hard I woke up in bed crying and scream.

Point of view change to third.

Chiyo cried in bed as Ben rushed in "Chiyo are you ok?"

Chiyo then gave her big brother a hug and said, "bad dream about albedo!"

Ben paled, "Chiyo the one behind the ben10 live show was albedo." Chiyo's eyes widen as she fainted.

Ben then covered her and said, "How come she keeps having dreams that come true? What is it." He then sat down on Chiyo's bed, to stay with her.

Ben smiled as he petted her head, "Don't worry little sister big brother isn't leaving you again."

A few days later when Chiyo was all better, She and Ben where at the airport seeing off Sakaki and Osaka.

Osaka gave Chiyo a goodbye hug, "Bye Chiyo-chun I promise to stop bye when I figure out how to cast a teleporter spell that brings me to wear I want."

Sakaki smiled as she bowed to Ben, "It was an honor fighting beside you Ben."

Ben bowed too, "Take Care Sakaki!"

Sakaki blushed and turned to leave with Osaka.

Osaka then whispered, "I thought you were over your crush Miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki then whispered back, "I am, he's just so cute!"

As Chiyo and Ben turned to leave.

Chiyo looked to her big brother, "Big brother did you hear the Vreedle brother have become plumbers."

Ben rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I thought it was some kind of joke but no. If it last a month I'll eat my jacket!"

Later on upon arrival in japan.

Tomo jumped out and said, "welcome back guys! I bet you have a lot of Alien stories to share!" Yomi then pushed Tomo back, "give them some breathing room!"

Osaka then held out her hand which glow pink Making the Tomo and Yomi jump back and hug each other in fear!"

There bags then float off the plane and too them and Osaka smiles, "I did it! Oh wait I'm sorry Tomo Yomi I forgot to tell you I'm a witch now."

Tomo's eyes widen, "Wait Osaka has super powers!"

Yomi was shaking, "Oh no!" she then ran past Kagura, and Kaorin and said, "Osaka found out she's a witch! RUN!"

Both girls then screamed and ran.

Back with Osaka and Sakaki, Tomo was stunned as were the people looking.

Osaka snapped her fingers making her Bags hop behind her as she left, "Well I need to go broom stick, and black kitten shopping, I'm thinking of getting a boy kitten and naming him crystal because it's cute!"

Sakaki blushed, "Kitten!"

Osaka then left smiling happily. "Home sweet home!" she then walked passed a pale Kagura and Kaorin and waved saying, "Hi guys! I'm a witch!"

The two girls then looked at the bag hopping along behind Osaka.

Kagura was shivering, "I am so scared right now!"

Kaorin was hiding behind her but quickly smiled as Sakaki walked by.

A plumber car then drove by and Sakaki got in saying, 'I have to go report in sorry guys."

Once at the plumber base Sakaki was greeted by Peirce wheels who said, "Oh Sakaki nice to see you again!"

He then held out his hand and Sakaki shock it, "Yeah even though we didn't really talk at Chiyo's birthday party."

Peirce then said, "well let me formally introduce myself I'm Peirce wheels."

Sakaki smiles and said, "I'm Just Sakaki so nice to be back in Japan."

Peirce then said, "I got transferred here to help with system's upgrading and overseeing let me show you around and explain the upgrade tech." He then took Sakaki's hand and pulled her along.

Sakaki was blushing brightly as she remembered Chiyo-chichi's saying she would find love through being a plumber with a man who wasn't completely human.

Mr. Kimura was watching and smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "young love! Such a beautiful thing."

To be continued.


	20. mother of all Vreedles

In the rust bucket three , Ben Kevin and Gwen were high in the earth's atmosphere following the Vreedle ship.

Ben crossed his arms," I know the Vreedles won't stay good." As they got closer they saw a large female Vreedle sitting on top of the ship and Kevin tried to turn away but Gwen's Mana chain stopped her.

Kevin then said, "Are you crazy? That's Ma Vreedle the literal mother of all Vreedles! She's so scary she made Vilgax cry for crying out loud!" He then hit a button to show a video of Ma Vreedle sitting on a crying beat up Vilgax.

Ben's eyes widen, "Dam! But you know the drill, look we're in the atmosphere now so there is air!" He then turned into Spider-monkey and went ultimate and jumped out the ship!

Ultimate spider-monkey then fired a web line fomr his mouth and used it to pull himself to the Vreedle ship where he looked in to the cockpit and webbed both brothers in place, "I know you couldn't be good!"

Boid then shivered " Monkey this is tasty!"

Ultimate spider-monkey then climbed up to see Ma Vreedle and pretty boy pretty boy jumping in to his mother's arms.

Ma Vreedle then held pretty boy and said, "you is scaring my baby boy! He's the only one I had that isn't uglier then pea soup."

Ultimate spider-monkey backed away and said, "sorry, But I'm just here to ask what it is you want in hopes of avoiding trouble.

Ma Vreedle then smiles, "Well now isn't that nice, your mama raised you right, not that they'll be any trouble because nothing will stop me from getting what I want anyways. I want is your oceans I'm going to use them all up to make more Vreedle clones of pretty boy here!"

She then got up and in a moment hit ultimate Spider-monkey off the ship and he began falling to the ground below.

Ultimate spider-monkey then said, "this won't' do!" He then became normal spider-monkey and hit his dial making him turn into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly flapped and flow in place for a moment, "Stinkfly it's been years!" He then flew down to an island the close land mass he could find and said, "Well it has wings so thanks utimatrix."

Once he landed a red light and a beep returned him to being human, Ben adjusted his jacket and said, "Ok that was just lucky. I'm starting to sound like Gwen."

Ben heard something and moved through some bush to a beach and Spotted Chiyo and Henry Arguing. Ben looked confused, "How are you two here?"

Chiyo then turned ran over to ben and hugged him "Big brother! We tried to stowaway on the Rust bucket three, But Kevin found us because Henry burped!"

Henry then said, "No he found us because you sneezed five times in a row! Then big brother dropped us off here before he went to pick you and Gwen up."

Ben then looked and saw the Vreedle ship landing on the other side of the island, "did I by chance grab that magical good luck thing Gwen use to own without knowing it?"

Ben then shrugged it off and said, "whatever! Chiyo Henry stay back I have to go stop the Vreedle brother's mom form sucking all the water off our planet to make more Vreedles."

Henry then shivered, "Vreedles!" He then spotted Ben Turn into Big chill and vanish.

Chiyo smiles, "Big chill I totally turned into that alien!"

Henry stuck his tongue out, "So big brother turned into all of the original ben!"

Chiyo then said, "yeah then he went crazy and evil, when he lost control of the power leaving him a monster made from all ten alien's parts."

Henry then growled as he and Chiyo had a stare down then stopped when they heard a scream and ran through the bush of plants and sneakily looked through it to see Big chill captured by metal tentacles that held his arms in place so he couldn't reach the dial and covered his mouth keeping it shut so he couldn't breathe ice!

Ma Vreedle laughed, "A good mama knows to all ways be ready for anything which is why I used the money form the bank I robbed to put metal arms that can hold all kinds of critters who can walk through things."

The utimatrix then glow yellow as it scanned the area scanning ma Vreedle, the Vreedle brothers and the pretty boy clones before it stopped. Ben then shivered knowing what it meant.

Chiyo then fade in to the planets and whispered to henry, "The Vreedles got big brother! We have to do something!"

Henry then said, "Like what?"

Chiyo then replied, "Maybe you can shoot a laser and destroy the machine sucking all the water up to make Vreedle babies?"

Henry then said, " I can't shoot lasers!"

Chiyo then crossed her arms and whispered, "You never tried?" Henry then held up a figure as to say "give me a minute."

At that point the plants were moved out of the way by Boid and octagon. Octagon then asked, 'Now what's do we has here?"

Chiyo was shaking, "I'm Chiyo Tennyson, and that's Henry Levin." Henry wasn't paying attention he was doing all kinds of things to try and fire a laser, not even noticing they had been found.

Boid then rubbed his hat, "Wait you's two won't happen to be related to Ben and Kevin what's you all?"

Chiyo then nodded saying, "we're their younger siblings."

Octagon then said, "I didn't know they had siblings."

Chiyo then spoke, "But you two are supposed to be plumbers now? Why are you being bad?"

Boid then said, "It's our Ma! She's making us!"

Chiyo then cried, "then stop listening to her! There comes a time when you have to grow up and make chose for yourselves! I mean Mom didn't want big brother to be a super hero yet here he is."

Boid looked confused and picked up his blaster only for Henry to make a fist then open it making a small orange laser fire form Henry's hands destroying Boid's Blaster.

Henry then jumped a cheered, "I can fire a laser!"

Octagon then looked to his brother, "What was you's going to do with that gun? This be children's!" Boid then tried to speak, "I just thought it's what we normal do so…"

Octagon then stopped him, "Sorry Boid my foolish little brother but this is a one of the few problems that can't be solved with exploding. This is a case of nature vs nurture!"

Boid was crying, "but big brother I don't want either!"

Chiyo then point to the pretty boy clones, "Do you really want to live in a world with over a billion of them?"

Octagon then put on his plumber badge and hand Boid his spare gun, "Little lady you just spoke a truth we cannot deny nor ague against."

Boid then put on his badge, "that is way too many pretty boy Vreedles, especially sense most will most likely drawn in the rain, by rule of bell curve."

Octagon then said, "now come on!" They then moved to where their mom was gloating and fired on the cloning machine braking it!

Ma Vreedle then yelled, "WHAT THE HELLS ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?"

Octagon then said, "Ma we're sorry but somewhere along the line we've picked up a code, we don't' know where but it's a code noun the less, now while we do want more Vreedles, Billions of pretty boys is just too many pretty boys!"

Boid then said, "place seeing the same face multiple times in the same room is creepy." He then blasts the Metal tentacles making them drop Ben who became human as he landed on the ground.

Ma Vreedle then said, "You dare disobey your ma!"

Boid then said, "yes because we're not smart enough to fear the future!" Ma Vreedle then charged as Ben slammed down on the dial.

Ben transformed into a Vreedle that looked mostly like Boid but in Green overalls and white gloves he then yelled "Decagon!" As he used a German suplex on Ma Vreedle knocking her out.

Ben then pushed her out and screamed, "I VREEDLE!" He then quickly started shaking his hands, "I will never be Clean again!"

Chiyo then fainted.

Octagon then said, "looking good ben!"

Boid then said, "yeah you ain't never looked better."

The rust bucket three then land and Kevin and Gwen got off in time to see a knocked out ma Vreedle and ben returning to human form being Decagon.

Kevin then turned green and covered his mouth and ran back in.

Gwen was shivering, "Nasty!"

Henry was shivering, "I'm going to have nightmare for a week now!"

Later on in the Tennyson house.

Chiyo knocked on the bath room door and asked, "Big brother you still in the shower?"

Ben's voice then said, "I just got out I finally feel like I washed Decagon off me!" He then opened the door and walked out in green night pants and a black night shirt, "Finally clean!"

Chiyo then shivered, "Good now let's go call Copper and see if he can help us lock Decagon like Alien-x!" She then grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him along.

To be continued.


	21. vilgax lives

Ben was walking down the street with Jessica hand in hand as Chiyo walked in front of them when she stopped and shivered, "I sense something bad!"

A voice then said, "hi ben!" and all turned to see Julie Ben then growled as he said, "We're done can't you leave me alone."

Julie then crossed her arms, "Not tell you pay a visit to the flame keeper's circle!"

Chiyo's raised an eye brow, "is that that cult that worships an alien named diagon who they believe will show up and fix all of earth's problems?

Julie looked at Chiyo and yelled "IT'S NOT A CULT!"

Ben then turned the dial on the utimatrix and became Fourarms and held her up, "And I'll ask you to not scream at my little sister! Because I would really hate to have to cross a line!"

Julie's eyes widen as Ben put her down and returned to being human, "Fine I'll go but after this you will never bug me again! understand!?"

Julie nodded, and said, "Trust me it'll be worth your time!"

A few hours later after being giving a tour by the flame keeper's circle's leader Conduit Edwards.

Edwards brought them back to the entrance and said, "So when Diagon does return he will gift the planet with advanced alien technology."

Before he could Finish Chiyo cut him off by saying, "that's illegal inter galactic states you can't give tech to a planet that isn't that level yet, meaning level three planets can only have level three tech."

Ben crossed his arms, "I've seen a human handle level five tech, tech not that much more advanced than ours and in one mess up it exploded there was nothing left but burned bones!"

Julie was about to say something but Jessica stopped her, "Look you have a nice place, that does a lot of good keep that up, just don't go braking no laws. Ok? Now we have to be off Ben has to get me home soon."

Ben then notice Chiyo going to a door with a squid on it and Edward grabbed her hand so tight it made her yell, "STAY AWAY FORM THERE!"

In a moment Edward was pinned to the wall by Swampfire making him let go of Chiyo, "Don't' lay your hands on my little sister!"

Edward held out his hands and said, "I'm sorry that room is just staff only!" Ben then dropped him and looked to Chiyo who was holding her wrist.

Ben turned to her and returned to human form and said, "come on let's go get Gwen to take a look at this, and Julie are deal is done leave me my family and my girlfriend alone!"

Later on at Gwen's house Gwen was using Magic on Chiyo's wrist healing it up, "luckily it was just a bruise."

Ben had a hand on his chin, "what could have been behind that door to make him do this?"

Henry then walked by and said, "you're going back all stealthy aren't you Ben?"

Ben nodded, "yes and it'll enrage my ex, so bonus!"

Later on as members of the flame keeper's circle walked past a hall in strange combat gear a Clocked Chamalien whispered, "not a cult my alien ass!"

At that point Chamalien spotted the doors and walked through it to see a tank and inside the tank someone he knew.

Chamalien gasped making him reappear as he said, "Vilgax!" Vilgax in his true form turned to see him, "BEN TENYSON!"

Chamalien was stunned, "Great another thing from my little sister's dream is right!"

Vilgax was about to speak as he said, "then your sister is an amazing prophet I'll be sure to make use of her! This cult listens to me! Believing me to be Diagon! One order is all it will take!"

Ben then roared as he said, "You will leave her alone Squid face!" he then used the point on his tail to slash the tank! Making the water drain away slowly as he spoke with murderous rage, "YOU ARE WEAK! Or else you would have attacked the moment you saw me!"

Vilgax was shocked at the tone I Ben's voice, "you've changed Tennyson! I can respect the new you!"

Ben then screamed, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU OVER GORWN PLAT OF CALAMARI!"

At that point Edward came in yelling, "Stay away from the great one!," He then through a fireball making Chamalien move out of the way only for Edward to vanish and reappear behind him.

He hit Chamalien in the back with a fireball making him hit the wall as he said, "Someone has augmented themselves with alien tech!"

In a moment he turned to dial becoming Echo-Echo before he went ultimate and Julie walked in and Ben said, "your Diagon is Vilgax! His sonic disk then went off multiplying to rain the sonic scream through the building making Edward fall over.

Julie fell over as well as Vilgax's tank shattered leaving him on the ground as he roared in pain.

Ben then started walking out as he went to a wall on the outside and used his ultimate forms claws to cut a message into it. A message that read, "you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone! I will Cross the line if it means protecting those I care for!"

Ultimate Echo-Echo then cut underlines into the message as he said, "And I mean it!"

He spotted some of the member's trying to teleport away but couldn't the sound harming them to much form them to be able to focus hard enough to use their powers. "What the hell did you guys do yourselves."

Ultimate Echo-Echo then walked out the front door and flow off.

As the Flame keepers circle were putting Vilgax into a new thank as they said, "We are sorry oh great one!"

Vilgax looked to Edward, "Don't worry when I'm done with earth you won't recognize it, But for not a leave Mr. Tennyson his family and friends alone, he isn't as pure hearted as he once was, he is a danger to your and my own lives! And for my plans to work we must all be alive!""

Julie then listen on and looked at it listening to Diagon's voice she then turned and left not looking back, as she grumbled, "I was finally happy somewhere and Ben10 had to ruin it again! there is no Diagon just Vilgax! You couldn't let me be happy could you Ben! You just had to ruin it!"

She put her hands in her jacket pocket and kicked a can as she said, "No matter what I can't escape form you!"

That night in Ben's house.

Ben was holding an ice pack on the back of his head, while he was talking with his family.

Carl was sitting down, "So Vilgax is taking advantage of people's belief's now!"

Sandra crossed her arms, "he has no honor does he?"

Chiyo then was shivering, "why do my dreams come true!" Sandra then held her and said, "It's ok Chiyo Ben has handled Vilgax before he'll do so again!"

Ben nodded as he said, "Yeah but where did those flame keeper's guys do to themselves" He then rubbed the back of my head, "I took a fireball to the back of the head for crying out loud, it should burn but it doesn't it just hurts!"

Chiyo then snapped her fingers, "what if it wasn't really a fireball just a sloppy energy blast?"

Ben then said, "Well it did feel kind of like one of Gwen's Energy blasts."

Later one Ben was watching Chiyo sleep form her door way.

Ben's point of view.

I couldn't sleep I didn't want to risk slipping into a coma thanks to this head injury. I remembered what Vilgax said, wanting to use Chiyo, saying he respected me.

I don't know which one hurt more. The thought of my arch-enemy being after my little sister! Or him respecting me! I feel so dirty! I looked at the utimatrix, what allows me to be a hero!

Then to Chiyo my little sister and one of the reasons I use the utimatrix to its fullest I smiles, I don't' care what Vilgax things I'm still a hero, and he won't lay a finger on Chiyo!"

I looked at my hands and made a pair of fist, I'm Ben10 A hero sense I was ten! My only mistake was trying to be normal to win a girl who clearly didn't want me for me!

I crossed my arms as I looked to Chiyo and smiles, Little sister you're in safe hands! I won't let Vilgax lay a finger on you!

Return to third person point of view.

While the sun was down in America it was just rising in Japan.

Sakaki was walking to school talking on her phone, "yes mom I'm dating a guy form work! NO HE'S NOT MADE OF MUDD! … Mom not only is he a mammal but he's half human! NO HE'S NOT A CAT! Look I'm almost to school!" she then hung up and spotted that grey cat.

Sakaki then reached to pet it and it bit her hand and she pulled it back, "Why do I keep doing that!"

Osaka then came down out of the sky riding on a broom stick, "Hi Sakaki want a ride?"

Sakaki shock her head and said, "No thank you" Osaka then said, "ok see you at school," she then flew off.

Sakaki then continued walking, "I will never get use to Osaka the witch!"

To be continued.


	22. Inspector 13

It was a bright sunny day at a tennis court Chiyo was in a Tennis outfit playing Tennis against Ben, who clearly wasn't trying too hard to play seriously.

Right as Chiyo hit the ball back over a strange ship landed on the court and a man in a white suit with a green face that had no nose but still had nostril noses.

The Alien looked at Ben and said, "the Omnimatrix is connect to a terran."

Ben then looked at it and said, "First this is the utimatrix the omnitrix was destroyed! Second how can I help you!"

The alien then said, "I am Techadon Weapon master inspector 13!"

Ben's eyes widened, "But you guys never leave your planet!"

13 then grabbed a gun and said, "Correct no one ever sees us leave our planet and lives!" he then pulled a trigger capturing Ben in a Net and pulled him in to the ship Chiyo then screamed

She saw the Door closing and ran in diving in to the weapon master ship. Chiyo then snuck around looking around spotting a lot of Techadon.

Soon she came to a lab where ben was strapped to a table.

Ben then said, "What do you want anyway"

13 then pulled out a laser buzz saw, "the only thing to ever defeat the techadon to improve them."

Ben smirked and said, "Try it and Boom!"

13's eyes widened, "explain boom!"

Ben smiles, "Simple knowing someone would try to get it by cutting off my arm, I had a friend install a self-destruct protocol, the utimatrix will short it's self out leaving it a useless pile of metal waste if my arm is cut off!"

13 then put down the buzz saw, "then we'll just have to work around that! Begin hacking!" I na moment small robotic arms touched the utimatrix and as Ben was about to say he could hack the utimatrix a robotic voice said, "master control hacked! Mental controls disabled"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Really well then I don't need to touch it to change Utimatrix hum..!" before he could finish a robot arm put a piece of tape over Ben's mouth to stop him from using Voice control.

Chiyo then snuck out when she spotted 13 had turned her back She hit a button on the table and Ben was Freed and as he pulled the utimatrix away from the robotic arms a beam of light sparked form it and hit Chiyo making her yell for a moment.

Ben then removed the tape, "Chiyo!" !3 then turned holding a blaster and as he fired Ben Slammed down on the dial for Diamondhead only he wasn't the one to transform.

Next them him Chiyo turned into a female of Diamondhead's species she was dressed in the same outfit Diamondhead had back when Ben was ten, but the white side was replaced with pink.

The Chiyo looked confused as 13's ray bounced off her back at his hand making him drop the gun!

13 then said, "Security system engage!" The Door then closed as Ben said, "Chiyo quick you can open it just think about your hands being a crowbar!"

Chiyo's hands then morphed into a crowbar shape and she opened the door as she and Ben ran she asked, "What's going on?"

Ben looked at the utimatrix which had turned pink, "I don't know I think the hack has messed up the part of it that allows it to know how to transform!" He tried to make the dial come up but it didn't so he just turned it and watched as Chiyo came Xlr8.

Chiyo's Female Xlr8 looked a lot like Helen she even had three fingers, the white on Xlr8's outfit was replaced with pink. They then notice laser guns popping out of the walls and Chiyo grabbed Ben and raced off.

Chiyo was screaming as she found a corner to hide in and she put Ben down she was shaking, "big brother you have to fix this I'm not the hero you are!"

Ben then said, "I don't think I can! But Chiyo you've saved the day before , freeing me from the forever knights, getting the Vreedle to stop there mom, and let's not forget you've used the utimatrix before."

Chiyo was shaking, "but your Ben ten!"

Ben then said, "well today it's chiyo Ten!"

In a moment Techadon robots showed up and Ben turned the dial Making Chiyo change from Xlr8 to Swampfire.

Chiyo's version clearly had female shape, and the red on its body was replaced with pink, and she had what looked like a skirt made of plant matter around her waist.

Chiyo then then fireballs at the Techadon robots knocking them back while Ben ripped off a vent and got in as he said, "Chiyo hit the center of the dial on your chest and get in here!"

Chiyo did it returning too being human the dial still on her chest and crawled into the Vent.

As they crawled 13's voice said, "My ships sensor can track you human and whatever DNA strain you use! The omnimatrix will belong to the techadon empire!"

Ben then said "ULTIMATRIX!"

Chiyo then said, "All you do is made doom and death! how can you live with yourself!"

13 then said, "we at techadon make a product what others do with it once they buy it is not our fault!"

Ben then looked at the dial still not coming out but he smiled as he said, "then you really are evil!" He then spotted another vent blow them and knocked it down falling down into an armor.

He then Caught Chiyo and set her down. Ben took a Techadon robot hand as 13 walked in he fired on him, "then you also won't mind this!"

13 was then knocked back by the blast. Ben then turned the dial Making Chiyo turn into Ampfibian, Chiyo's version only differencing form Ben's version in the pink eyes.

Chiyo tried to phase through the walls of the ship but couldn't "Right phase proof walls!" More Techadon robots then showed up as Chip fired of electric blast to try and fire them.

Ben was firing at the robots with the glove as he moved out of the way looking at the utimatrix remember the hack said it hacked the master controls, "That's it!"

He snapped his Fingers, "Chiyo I just remembered something the master controls are working that's why the dial is messed up! Utimatrix Waybig!"

In a moment Chiyo turned form Ampfibian to Waybig the great size of the alien smashing the Ship wide open as she was larger then it.

She was on her knees hovering over Ben as metal fell everywhere. She then yelled as she started crushing techadon robots with her hands and 13's jaw dropped as he tried to run, "Most get to escape pod and leave Ship destroyed Defeated by Terran child! All pride lost!"

Before he did Ben smiled as he said, "Relock master control!" The utimatrix then turned Green as Chiyo returned to being human the dial now gone from her chest.

Ben then transformed into XLR8 his version now having green fabric over the formerly exposed flesh of his arms legs and tail.

He then ran at supper speed and grabbed 13 by the back of the leg then ran around at high speed dragging him along saying, "YOU LOST TO THE TENNYSON!" When he timed out 13 was knocked out and Ben smiled as he crossed his arms.

Chiyo blinked, "Wait big brother I thought you didn't know how to fix it!"

Ben smiled and said, "I didn't I took a gamble. I remember the hack to the master controls is what stared this, so I figured if I turned it off the hack damage would turn off with it.

Ben then slammed down on the dial and became Spider-monkey before he went ultimate. Ultimate spider-monkey then spat out webs trapping 13, "Now let's get out of here and call for a pick up, we are the first people to catch a techadon weapon master!"

Later on at Mr. Smoothie Ben was at an outside table eating chilly fires with Jessica as he talked to her about it, "I mean how easy is this thing to hack?"

Jessica then said, "one it's a bootleg, they aren't good. Two Chiyo is becoming a little hero isn't she?"

Ben looked to see her getting a smoothie and walking up to them drinking it. He smiled," yeah she is."

Chiyo then stopped drinking for a moment and burped she covered her mouth and blushed form embarrassment.

Ben laughed as he said, "That's my little sister."

Meanwhile

In his plumber jail cell Inspector 13 was talking to himself, "Loge entry note to self, the terran subtype of Tennyson are not base line Terrans. They are able to defeat techadon robots, and Show no fear of facing death."

Inspector 13, "Also be most look out for Tennyson Benjamin. Even without the Omnimatrix he is still able to defeat all."

Inspector 13 then remembered Chiyo, "and look out for youngest Tennyson, she is young but developing into a threat. Showing great skill with alien transformations, if continually mentored by Tennyson Benjamin she will be a greater threat to the empire then Tennyson Benjamin."

Animo who was in the cell across form them, "The girl's name is Chiyo she is Ben ten's little sister!"

Inspector 13 then said, "Terran tell me all there is to know about Tennyson Chiyo!"

To be continued.


	23. hero time

Late one night Chiyo was in line for a book sighing for Jessica and Ben.

Ben crossed his arms and yawned "Why I'm I here again?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "because me and Chiyo want to get out book signed by Jennifer Nocturne, and your parents won't let Chiyo out this late without you!"

Ben yawned as Jennifer nocturne showed up and a group of men showed up and grabbed her shooting laser blasts into the crowd

Ben Quickly became Spider-monkey has he pushed Chiyo and Jessica behind a car, "Wait here!"

He then jumped out using a web line to pull himself over the want to be kidnappers everyone fired on him but Spider-monkey kept jumping around avoiding them, till the guns stopped.

The men tried to fire but nothing came out, Ben then touched the dial and said, "You really should have charged them! Going ultimate!"

In a moment he became ultimate Spider-monkey and spat out a large web ball that captured most of the kidnappers, one tried to run but was grabbed by Captain nemesis.

Ultimate spider-monkey then looked at Nemesis and said, "Captain nemesis I'm your biggest fan!" he then returned to normal and as Nemesis said, "everyone is my fan Ten bennyson!"

The captain in armor struck a pose waiting for people to pay attention to them but everyone paid attention to ben making him growl.

Jennifer was about to give Ben a kiss but he moved out of the way, "sorry miss Nocturne I have a girlfriend."

The Actress then said, "aww"

Jessica then came out and grabbed Ben's arm and said, "MINE!"

Jennifer then pulled out a picture of herself and said, "then how about a free autograph to stay thanks."

Ben then said, "make it out to my little sister Chiyo, she's a really big fan of yours."

Jennifer smiled and spoke aloud as she wrote, "To Chiyo your big brother Ben is the best! Call me if he ever becomes single!"

Jessica growled as Jennifer hand him the picture and left. Ben looked to Jessica and asked, "I thought you were a fan of her's?"

Jessica held on to Ben, "Not anymore!"

Chiyo then came out and Ben handed her the picture. Chiyo smiled and held the picture, "better then a book signing!"

the next morning Ben was rubbing his eyes in Pajama pants and a black night shirt as he head to the front door which's bell was ringing. "I'm coming!" He then opened it to reveal a news crew and Captain Nemesis who was smiling. "Young man I challenge you to a contest to see who is a better hero! watched all over the world we will test feats of strength, speed and will power to see who is the greatest hero!"

Ben blinked and said, "Well I can't say no to you Captain." He then held out his hand, "It's a deal!" the Captain didn't shake Ben's hand and instead turned around, "Good meet you town down later today around five!"

Later on Ben was at an old Train yard with his family and friends in the crowd cheering.

Will Harangue who was live said, "To day captain Nemesis will put the alien menace in his place!"

Chiyo was growling and yelled, "STOP BAD MOUTHING MY BIG BROTHER!"

Jimmy then tapped Chiyo's shoulder, "Hi Chiyo My mom let me out for this!"

Chiyo growled and said, "Mom dad hold me back!" Carl and Sandra then held Chiyo as she tried to charge at Jimmy, "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

Jimmy blushed and looked down and said, 'I'm sorry it was a mistake!"

Carl then said, 'I've never seen a cuter rage."

Jimmy looked sad.

But the first contest started, Will point to train cars, "Now then the first contest how car can you through this!"

the Captain then picked one up and through it fourth feet away!

Ben smiled and slammed down on the utimatrix dial becoming Way big who picked up the train car and dropped it fifty feet away.

the Captain growled as Ben became human and Will looked down, "Ok moving on to speed!"

Ben quickly turned into XLR8. "Bring it on!"

Will then said, "100 miles away we have our channel's news van, which is recording live on tv! now those of you at home will notice a small picture in picture of there video, those of you here look to the jumbotron. Frist one to get there wins!" Will then fired a starting pistol and in a moment both raced off but before Nemesis is out of sight Ben was on the jumbotron with the news van.

Xlr8 was cleaning the camera as he said "I think I won! Hi Grandpa!" Hi Gwen, Hi Kevin, Hi Osaka, Tomo, Yomi Sakaki, Kaorin, Kagura and if your watching form space Hi grandma! Finally Jessica Jackson I love you dear!"

In the crowd Jessica went, 'aawww love you to Ben!"

Lucey then turned to her wife Jessie and asked, "Darling why can't you be that romantic!"

At that point Ben returned to the sight and returned to human as he looked at a stunned captain Nemesis and said, "I know I already won two out of three but let's to the final event anyway."

Will then sighed as he said, "As much as I hate to say it, Ben Tennyson is showing good sportsmen ship. having already won he is agreeing to do the third event anyway. Let's move on to the tug a war!"

Ben then became Diamondhead and said, "I want Fourarms! Well it'll do!" He then grabbed his end of the rope and Nemesis grabbed his and tried to pull but Ben wasn't moving or budging.

The captain growled as he point a wrist blast at Diamondhead which hit his chest making him drop his rope in shock he wasn't hurt but everyone was gasping.

Nemesis held his hands up in shock, "It was a mistake the thing malfunctioned and fired on it's own!"

Will sighed and said, "I can't tell you if he is telling the truth or not that's for you to decide but we just watched the fall of a legend."

Later that night

Ben as Armadrillo battling Compton and his robotic minions easily drilling through there armor as he said, "you guys were a lot more power when Captain Nemesis battled you guys!"

He then dove under the ground and in moments the ground fell out form below them making them all fall on top of each other in a pit where Armadrillo popped out form below and turned into Heatblast.

Heatblast then fired off a massive fireball that melt the robots into the ground filling the whole and ending them. "How could Captain Nemesis have had such a hard time battling this things? maybe he's just coming to grips that he's not as young as he use to be. Maybe that's why he's been such a jerk to me? is he just jealous my hero time is just starting and his is getting closer and closer to ending?"

Meanwhile Nemesis was' face appeared on a jumbotron and said, "Ben ten I've Grown sick of you stealing my spot light! I released those robots to distract you while I did this" the camera then showed Jessica and Jennifer tied hanging over two pits of acid. Jessica was hang on nemesis' left, Jenifer to his right.

Nemesis growled "Meet me at my tower in one hour! I've removed all safe guards on my armor! I will end you!"

Heatblast transformed into Jetray and flow off crying.

At Nemesis tower Echo Echo knocked down the door with a sonic scream. "Spot light! being a hero isn't about fame and riches! it's about doing the right thing!"

Nemesis then said, "all I've ever done is for fame! when things where clam I paid people to act up so I could stop them!" He then hit a button making both girls who were screaming lower into slowly, "Who will you save! the actress with a crush on you or the town home girl?"

in a moment Echo Echo split into two the left Echo echo turning into Jetray and the right one becoming Big chill.

Both flying aliens broke the chains and grabbed the girls, Jetray laser the chain, and big chill making the chain so cold it shattered.

Both Bens land as Jennifer fainted and Nemesis's jaw dropped.

Both aliens then became Echo Echo and remerged Jessica then said, "Ben honey worn a girl before you do some Shit like that!"

Nemesis then fired off laser Making Ben turned into Chromastone quickly standing before the girls slowly absorbing the fire till he returned it to Nemesis with a bit of his one knocking him back.

Nemesis got up his armor glowing brightly, "WHY WON'T YOU LOSE!"

Ben then became Waterhazard and fired off water making steam come off Nemesis as he said, "Because I'm the hero! I see you for what you are a fame and money hungry bastard! You lied about being a hero! you lied and made me Respect you and look up to you! Well No more!" He then upped the water making the armor crack.

Jessica said, "right the armor was over heating now it's being chilled it can't handle it!"

In moments the Armor on Nemesis was broke and began to fall off.

Ben then returned to human as he ran to Nemesis and punched him in the face and said, "First Kangaroo commando now Captain nemesis! Why do all my heroes turn out to be the bad guys?"

Jessica walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Honey, Not everyone does the right thing for the right reasons." Ben then hugged her and said, "yeah let's just get out of here!" Ben sound sad as he walked out with Jessica and Jennifer.

Later on at his house.

Ben watched the news as will said. "A legend was driven to madness tonight! he did horrible things thanks to hate of Ben Tennyson! Now while I understand not liking him or being scared of the what if he turned evil question, but this actions tonight are unforgivable. So I regretfully have to say thank you to the alien for saving the lives of Jennifer nocturne, and that other girl who ever she was."

Ben turned it off and said, "her name is Jessica Jackson! She's my girlfriend."

Chiyo then walked in and said, "Big brother I'm sorry another one of your heroes turned out to be a bad guy!"

Ben rest his hand on chin on his hands, "I know I should be use to it by now anyone I looked up to as a kid, is someone I have to stop!" Chiyo then turned the news off and said, "Please smile big brother?"

Ben looked to her and petted her head, "I'll be fine Chiyo, Jessica is ok, Nemesis is behind bars and Jenifer is also safe! Plus Will had to thank me! that will haunt him for the rest of his life!" Ben cracked a faint smile as he got up and said, "Now I'm going to go to bed it's been a long day."

Meanwhile in japan.

Yukari was screaming at her class, "PHONES UP!"

Tomo then said, "But Ben Mentioned me on tv!"

Yukari then took her phone, "did he mention me?"

Osaka then said, "No."

Yukari then growled and pulled out a box, "THEN ALL PHONES IN THE BOX!"

Sakaki then pulled out her badge having gotten a message and Yukari said, "is that important Sakaki?"

Sakaki red it and blushed, "No Just report on ship land at the Japanese Plumber base for repairs and a little personal message form Pierce."

Yukari blinked but Tomo jumped up and pinched Sakaki's checks, "that's our Sakaki's half alien boyfriend!"

Kaorin then screamed and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued


	24. revenge of the swarm

Ben was in the Park with Jessica watching Chiyo play.

Jessica smiled as she watched, "So peaceful, hay this is kind of like how we met." She smiled and Took Ben's hand. Then people started running as a man in a trench Coat who was walking on two large metal tentacle that looked to be made of something bug like showed up.

Two more came form it's back as it smashed a swing seat!

Chiyo was hiding under the monkey bars and yelled, "BIG BROTHER!"

In a moment a Green Flash was shown as Swampfire through a fireball at the man knocking him away as he said "Victor Validus!? I thought you were dead like the Nanochips! Those things are made of Nanochip!"

Swampfire then through a fireball and the man's chest opened into a whole letting it pass through him before reforming. Swampfire's eyes widened, "What the?"

The Man then broke apart into a swarm of Nanochip and flow at Ben who turned the dial quickly and became NRG and as the Bugs land on him they heat up glowing red and melting together.

In a moment NRG melt his way out of a large slab of Nanochips. "Ok now how are the chips working again?"

Chiyo then walked out and asked, "What just happened? "Her eyes were widened in shock.

NRG became ben and said, "we were just attacked by a race of cyborg bugs. The omnitrix scanning them is what gave me Nanomech, But I killed their queen, there hive mind shut down, how are they working again?"

Jessica walked up and said, "you said they be cyborgs right? Then would it make sense that someone hack the hive mind to turn them on? You know taken the Queen's place."

Ben looked at her, 'that is a good idea but sadly, the chips are a perfect mix of organic and technology their brains are organic computer! I don't even think a mechamoprh could hack them!"

Chiyo Blinked and said, "why did Kevin pick this week to take Gwen and Henry to the Auto show!"

Ben nodded and crossed his arms, "Yeah but I think I know Somewhere we can go for help."

A short while later Jessica was riding shot gun with Ben in the DX mark 10, With Chiyo in the Back seat.

Jessica had her arms crossed, "So who is this Elena Girl?"

Ben kept his eyes on the road and said, "and old friend whose father was the one who figured out the chips were sleeping, not dead. He sadly became infect by the Queen of the hive, I had a micro show down with said Queen inside his skull as Nanomech. Victor know the most about the Chips he may be dead, but his daughter has all her old notes."

Chiyo then comment, "did you just say you battled a cyborg bug inside someone's head?"

Ben nodded, "yeah first time I used Nanomech, but back to the point she even Quit the Plumbers academy to continue her father's work with the chips"

They then pulled in and got out, Ben then knocked on the door and said, "Elena is me!"

A voice then happily said, "oh Ben come in!" The door then opened and they walked in to see tanks holding buzzing Nanochips.

Jessica crossed her arms and looked at Ben, telling him with her eyes, they found their bad guy.

In a Moment Elena ran up to try and Hug Ben but Jessica pulled him into her arms and said, "Like I told Jenifer get your own man!"

Elena looked mad and crossed her arms and got in her Face and asked, "And you are?"

Jessica got in her face and said, "Jessica Jackson Ben's girlfriend!" Elena growled and turned around.

Chiyo then said, "My name's Chiyo I'm Ben's little sister!"

Elena then even look at her and said, "How can I help you Ben?"

Ben then said, "A group of active Nanochips pretended to be your dad and attacked me at the park and put my little sister in danger! Now I come in here and as far as the eye can see is buzzing Nanochips!"

Elena crossed her arms, "I reactivated them using the queen's corpse as a controller, where ever those chips came form, it wasn't from here!" She then blew a whistle making a swarm try to leave their Tank as they were burned and zapped by the walls in to dead bugs. "My tanks destroy them if they try to leave My plans are to find a way to use them for good! And species of bugs have a queen for each colony, it's probably just another colony. Now I must be off show yourselves out!"

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "that was suspicious!" as they left Jessica said, "Ben honey she could easily turn off this cages to let them out!" She then points to an empty tank and said, "Like this one!"

Ben looked down and said, "she may be just doesn't have enough Nanochips to fill it up, I mean they experiment on them. I just don't want to have to arrest a friend!"

As soon as they walked outside they notice a building that had grown thing cartoonish legs, had a scary cartoonish face and cartoonish arms with clamps for hands.

Chiyo blinked and said, "what is this a cartoon?"

The thing then tried to go Smash Jessica but in a moment Ben got in front of her and became Humungousaur. The Dinosaur Alien held the Claw back as he looked to Jessica and said, "Jessica dear can you do me a favor?"

Jessica smiled jumped and turned the dial making the spikes pop out. In a Moment Ben went ultimate and said, "Ultimate Humungousaur."

The ultimate Alien pushed the Claw back and morphed his hands into gatling guns and fired on the building blast it into small piece of rubble and from the rubble Nanochips came out and flow into the lab form a vent.

Jessica point at Ben's ultimate Alien face and said, "TOLD YOU SO!"

Chiyo blinked, "Wait If Elena is controlling them then why did it try to smash Jessica."

Jessica snapped her fingers, "did you see her running up to Ben? The attack on the park was something she know would get Ben's attention then sense it involves the Nanochips he would come to her!"

Chiyo gasped, "then she saw you and got all mad, so now they are trying to remove you! She wants big brother event if it means Murder! Big brother your friend is a Yandere!"

Ben returned too normal Humungousaur and smashed the door open and said, "Fine You guys are right come on let's go get her!"

Ben then returned to human form and walked in with Jessica and Chiyo as Nanochips came out of their tanks and morphed into Victor only for Ben to become Heatblast and burn the chips melting them into statues as he walked to a locked door.

Heatblast melt through it to reveal a room with more tanks and pictures of Ben everywhere all his forms form all his years of being a hero he looked around and said, "ok she's a stalker!"

Heatblast returned to human in a flash of red light as he sighed, "Elena come out and give yourself up! Make this easy on you hand over the controls."

Elena walked out and said, "you really believed I turned the fake Queen into a remote control?"

Ben blinked and asked , "Wait fake?"

Elena smiled and said, "the one in my dad was a fake or sub queen who was made as a backup in case the Real queen was destroyed a second egg layer if you will to speed up production."

Jessica crossed her arms, "and let me guess the real one is in you!"

Elena laughed as she morphed into her Nanochip form, "No I am the queen! The real Queen and her drones merged into my body making me the New Queen and a Nanochip human hybrid just like Nanomech!"

Ben growled and said, "you played the first attack!"

Elena then said, "Ben don't you see I was all Alone no one else was like me! So I need someone! I am a queen I need a king! So yes I planned the first attack! Waiting till you would win and scan enough Nanochip DNA to get a new transformation. The omnitrix won't allow its user to become a slave to a hive mind, so it would make a hybrid transformation to protect your mind! Another Nanochip human hybrid to rule beside me!"

Chiyo then jumped up scared yelling , "YANDERE! SUPER YANDERE!"

Elena's Nanochips then came out a formed a sports car," the Nanochips made whatever I want! I can have anything I want! be come become Nanomech and rule beside me Ben!" Elena then morphed into a Copy of Jessica, "I can even be her if you wish."

Jessica then screamed, "OK CREEPY!"

Ben made a tight fist as he yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME! NEVER!"

She then growled and the Swarm went to Attack them only for Ben to slam down on the dial and vanish. The Nanochips that weren't part of Elena's body then stopped and turned Green.

They then formed a humanoid shape and an evolved utimatrix symbol as a what sound like thousands of ben said, "ultimate Nanomech!"

Elena tried to morph her hand into a saw only for the blade to turn Green as the color spread up her arm making her scream as she was forced back into her true hybrid form.

Ben sound sad as he or the legion of Nanochips said, "Don't fight it Elena My ultimate version of them has more control then a queen! I can detect how much of you is Nanochip, your all chips! There is no human flesh or DNA left! You're not my child hood friend! Your just bug who copied her mind to pretend to be her!"

Around them Chips not part of anything start to self-destruct, Ben looked down as he or his swarm said, "I've send the self-destruct command through them all, it'll all be over with soon!"

Elena's left arm then fell off the chips making it dead as she yelled, "BEN STOP!"

Ben looked sad as he said, "your already dead. And I won't let you drag anyone else into the grave with you!"

Soon Elena screamed as the chips that made her up fell apart and the swarm around Ben making a body fell apart as well.

In a red flash Ben was back too normal in tears looking down.

Chiyo's jaw dropped as she said, "I have no words!"

Jessica ran up and hugged Ben, "I'm sorry Ben!"

Ben hugged her and said, "Elena's body was complete absorbed there was nothing left! The Queen just began thinking she was Elena thanks to the memories she downloaded by mistake! Elena died long before her dad!"

Ben then turned and walked out, "come on let's go!"

As they left one of the chips moved showing it still had some life in it.

Meanwhile.

At the Japanese Plumber base.

Sakaki was speaking with the owners of the ship that need repair the Galactic enforcers. Tini, Synaptak and replacing the currently powerless Ultimos Technorg.

Technorg's outfit had changed the black was replaced by yellow and the rest of the colors replaced by white.

Technorg looked to Sakaki and said "so you know Ben how is he? And how do you know him?"

Sakaki smiled and said, "fine, but hating people with camera, and I know him as I'm friends with his little sister!"

Synaptak looked shocked, "I didn't know he had a younger sibling."

Tini then said, "so we only know him for one day, there is a lot we don't know about him."

Technorg then said, "It would explain his strength in battle after all protecting a sibling will make a warrior out of you.

To be continued.


	25. darkstar

A few days later at night Ben was big chill chasing After Dark Star with Kevin and Gwen.

Ben yawned as he looked to Gwen, "what did he steal form Kevin's garage?"

Gwen then looked to Ben, "One of my spell books! Or the page holding the gate to anywhere spell, a spell I found after that events with Hope. It's a back door in to any place!"

Dark star was chanting in the spell as the weather became a lighting storm.

Kevin then said, "when the hell did he become a wizard?" he touched a ground and absorbed the ground as he made his fist in to a hammer!

Gwen then said "I can only guess he learned how to handle mana when he absorbed my energy!" She then tried to fire off an energy blast but lighting struck Dark star making him Vanish.

Only leaving behind the gate to ledgerdomain.

Ben land and returned too normal and said, "that this dumb door again! Ok Gwen Crack this thing open!"

Gwen then looked to Ben "it's not that simple Ben this kind of spell can only be cast while holding the page it was originally written on. I can't open it and also this time the gate appeared by the normal way so it's working right. Means tiem is moving the way it normal does in there!"

Kevin then looked confused and he was about to as but Gwen said, "tiem moves faster in Ledgerdomain minutes behind the door equals days outside it, and it won't close till Dark star chose to leave!"

Ben sighed as he crossed his arms, "and chance are now that he has endless mana to absorb out of thin air, he may never leave."

Kevin then said, "why don't I just absorb the door and rip it open again?" he was about to touch the door but he was forced away.

Gwen crossed her arms, "because like I said it was summon normally by the skeleton key spell, meaning it's protect form that kind of stuff now!"

Kevin got up and looked around they were in the middle of a park, and said, "So what we're baby siting a door now!?"

Ben turned into Xlr8 said, "I'll go get the coffee watching a door this is an all-time low for us all!" he then vanished in a blur.

Three days later Ben, Gwen Kevin Henry, Jessica and Chiyo were all looking at the door.

Gwen looking at it with a spell book in hand, "If I could just figure out the rest of the name!"

In a moment the door glow and Vanished.

Chiyo Blinked and said, "Wait you said it would vanish when Dark star chose to return right cousin Gwen?

Gwen nodded and Jessica, "then ok why isn't he stand in front of us? Care to show some light on us?"

Gwen held her hand out and said, "Simple spell cast chose were the door leads on the way in and the way out, he chose to appear somewhere else so the door moved to open up to where Michael want!"

Gwen's hand glow as a train appeared, "But now we can track it!"

Kevin then said, "Henry go with Jessica!" Henry nod

Ben then said, "Great let's get a move on! Chiyo go home with Jessica and Jessica..."

Jessica cut Ben off by missing him and saying "I know stay out of trouble, dear come on Chiyo your big brother has got to work!"

Chiyo took Jessica's hand and said, "Good luck on your next adventure big brother!" Henry then took Jessica's other hand as they left.

In a moment Gwen cast a spell making herself, Ben and Kevin vanish.

They then reappeared in a power plant where they spotted Dark star helmet off looking normal struggling to absorb the electricity, "why can't I absorb this energy!"

Gwen held her hand out and said, "because you have grown to use to Mana!" he then turned and in a moment Dark star turned to see Kevin who just absorbed Metal of one of the machines, and Ben who had become Fourarms.

Gwen held their hands and said, 'No need boys! This is a simple thing!" she then snapped her fingers and in a moment Michael returned to his weakened Zombie like form making him scream.

Gwen smiled, "Mana always wants to return to its home Michael it's a simple thing to send it where it wants to be!"

Dark star then held out his hand making a symbol on it glow as a door appeared and he ran through it making it close behind him.

Gwen smiled and put a hand in front of kevin to stop him from yelling, "I saw that symbol on his hand it's the other half of the doors name!" She then used left hand to make the symbol appear on the door and her right hand to make the symbol dark star used appear.

She then smiled as she brought her hands together making the symbols merge making the gate appear and open wide.

Kevin made both his hands into mace and smashed them together and said, "All right Gwen!"

They then ran through to appear in a Castle to see Charmcaster and Dark star in his golden form kissing.

Ben who was still four arms held his stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick!

In a moment Dark star charged and summoned rock creatures that attacked Ben and Kevin!"

Gwen then vanished and appeared by Charmcaster, "Hope he's using you!"

Charmcaster fired off a blast, "Can't you just be happy for me!"

Fourarms turned his dial and transformed into his ultimate form and start smashing the creatures easily as he said, "Charmcaster the only thing he wants is his looks and my cousin!"

Kevin then smashed some stone creatures and made his way to Dark star, "you can have the first, but not the second!"

Dark star blast kevin as he said, "shut up!"

Kevin then flow back into the castle wall where he returned to normal then touched the castle stone and absorbed it "I hope this is enchanted stone I'm absorbing!" he then ran back out with a hammer hand as dark star fired off a beam.

Dark star's eyes widen as Kevin ran right through it and hit him in the face with the hammer, Kevin smiled, "It was Enchanted! Sweet!"

Gwen was still struggling with Charmcaster, and said "Hope look at him what you see is a lie, you've seen his true self haven't you?"

Charmcaster then heard Dark star say, "Nothing will stop me then fairest Gwen will be mine!" She then looked at Gwne angry "FAIREST GWEEN!?"

Gwen held her hands out, "It wasn't even a date! I swear!"

Charmcaster then waved her hands making Dark star's stone creatures vanish as she said, "Michael! You're going to look at me and give me one reason to not believe Gwen! You're going to answer this question What is my real name?"

Dark star backed away nervously and stuttered for a moment, "…. Britney?"

Gwen looked away, "Not even close.

Charmcaster then screamed as ultimate Fourarms' sad face said, "Well he's a dead man."

The ultimate alien's happy face then said, "yeah I know!" The angry face then said, "Let's not go there please!"

Moments later they were back at the power plant the door still up as dark star now in his weakened state again bang on it calling out every name he could think of.

Ben then returned too human and said, "He changed the name to her own real one, He'll never guess it!"

Kevin then turned and said," and be can't absorb anything else other than mana. He's helpless now!"

Gwen sighed as she left with them, "yeah now come on let's go home!"

In her Castle Charmcaster was sitting on her bed legs tucked into her chest crying, "I feel so used! Dark star!" she then held her hand out and change the name of the gate, "I won't ever let you back in!"

Charmcaster then opened a window and looked out at earth all over it,"I don't want to be the bad guy! Why can't I have something good in my life all I've had is hate anger and loneliness."

She sighed, "I don't know why I can't have even one friend?" she then looked to a school in japan and said, "wait I think I do have one."

Later that night.

Kevin was checking the intergalactic news and smiled as he read out loud, "Manny of the plumbers has defeated Princess Looma in battle and the wedding is set for next week."

Henry then walked up and said, "I guess you're off the hook now big brother."

Kevin petted Henry's head and said, 'Yeah but that story stays between us ok?" Henry nodded.

Henry then said, "Hay big brother while you were gone I got in this Argument over who was the stupider bad guy, she says it's Animo, I say it's the forever knights!"

Kevin then said, "I have to say The Forever Knights too, At least Animo was twice able to use the watch against Ben."

Henry smiled and jumped for joy, "I know it!"

Meanwhile in Japan.

It was after school and Sakaki was being followed by her friends.

Tomo then said, "Please!"

Sakaki kept walking, "NO!"

Tomo then yelled, "PLEASE!"

Sakaki then said " NO!"

Yomi then said, "Tomo she can just bring us in to top secrete Area just because you want to see Alien!"

Osaka then said, "I don't understand want to look at aliens."

Tomo then point at her, "Because you got a badge thanks to your magic little witch!"

Osaka then said, "That reminds me I need to go buy a little black kitten!" she then walked away making Sakaki blush.

Kagura then shivered, "Of all of us to get super powers why Osaka!?"

Kaorin was crying, "How could you miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki growled and said, "WHO I DATE IS MY BUSNIESS! YOU SEE THIS IS WHY I LIVE ON BASE NOW !" She then covered her mouth and everyone blinked.

Sakaki covered her mouth and looked at their Shocked faces and t said, "My parents said I could not date a half alien under there roof so I left, at least I get my cat Maya now."

Yomi pushed her glasses back up, "How long ago was this?"

Sakaki turned and answered, "Last week." She continued her walk to the base.

Tomo then waited before she asked, "PLEASE!?"

Yomi then hit Tomo on the head and said "STOP IT!"

To be continued.


	26. to catch a falling star

Late one night Gwen and riding shot gun in Ben's car as Ben drove and he said, "So Nemesis escaped and kidnapped Jenifer Nocturn again?"

Gwen then said, "Ben she's been visiting him every day in jail it's fish. I mean have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome!"

In a moment the back seat fold down and Chiyo popped out, "SHE WOULD NEVER BE WITH NEMESIS!"

Gwen looked shocked but Ben said, "Chiyo fix the seat and buckle up!" Chiyo then got out fix the seat and buckled up.

Gwen then looked to Ben, "I take it she does this a lot?" Ben nodded and said, "Yes she does, but let's not get side tracked, tell me what's the plan we're we go, how we find them?"

The young witch point to the left, "Take a left, We're heading to the trailer park Jenifer grow up in her mother still lives there, I'm hoping she'll give us something Jenifer use to own so I can use a tracking spell."

Chiyo blinked, "Wait Jenifer grow up in a trailer park?"

Ben then parked and they got out, they then walked in and knocked on a trailer and said, "Mrs. Nocturne It's Ben 10, your daughter either been kidnapped or trying to elope with a super villain."

Chiyo through her fist in the air said, "she would never be with a super villain she's too nice!"

Mrs. Nocturne came out and said, "Little lady she's an actor she is paid to lie, and make people believe them." She then said, "You're that alien kid tell, you what I'll help if you turn into an alien for me! Come on let an all alone woman see an alien!"

Ben then turned into wildvine and said, "Wildvine!"

Mrs. Nocturne smiled pulled Ben in to a hug and took a picture on her phone before saying "Thank you, now well there isn't much I can saw I have seen her Sense she turned fourteen dropped out of school and ran away from home to Hollywood."

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "that's not what she says about her…"

Mrs. Nocturne then said, "Little lady I already told you acting is just lying, those who tell the best lies make it big. My daughter made it big so she is an amazing liar, like she says her dad is dead, truth is he ran away and left me as soon as I got pregnant!"

Gwen looked sad, "I'm sorry, but we were hoping you had something that use to belong to her so we could track her."

Mrs. Nocturne then opened reached into her door and pulled out a rag doll, "I do her old doll the only thing I have left of my child. If it either saves her or stops her form making me a grandchild with a super villain you guys can have it."

Gwen took it and said "thanks you"

Ben then returned too normal and said, "And I'm sorry miss."

Mrs. Nocturne then said, "Don't be I bought the lies her daddy told me hook line and sinker, and sadly my daughter got her old man's acting skills. I really hope you find her, she may not love me or even visit me, but she's still my baby."

Ben then nodded and said, "Trust me I'm not the give up or accept failure kind of guy!"

Chiyo look back as they left said, "this means everything in Jenifer's biography is a lie."

Ben put a hand on his little sister's shoulder, "Chiyo when I was ten I learned the hard way you can't trust actors. What you're going through is the same thing I went through with kangaroo commandos."

They all then got back into car and drove to a motel and Ben looked to Gwen, ask, "This the place?"

Gwen looked at the glowing doll it's light fading, "yes but it's getting hard to track. People change over time, making it harder to track someone with something they own a long time ago, and it's getting harder and harder by the second."

Ben then opened his door and said, "then you go talk to the manager I'll see if track her own my own!" he then slammed down the dial becoming Blitzwolfer and he said, "Let me get a sniff of the doll Scent isn't something you can change only mask."

Ben then sniffed the Doll and followed his nose with Chiyo behind him he then came to a room door and said, "Ok Chiyo you go hide around the corner I'm going in!"

In a moment the werewolf like alien turned the dial on its chest changing into Ghostfreak Chiyo then left as Ben phased through the door and said, "Let's look around and see if this is the right room.

Ghostfreak then opened a drew to see one of captain nemesis' gauntlets as he said, "Well Now That is the best clue I could hope for!" he then grabbed the gauntlet.

In a moment a red light returned him to human as Captain nemesis in his prison outfit came out with a crowbar Ben ducked out of the way dropping the gauntlet, as he slammed down the dial.

In a moment Ben was Clockwork who fired a tiem ray making the crowbar rust into metal dust as he said, "Ok now Care to explain where the girl is!?"

In a moment a laser blast hit Clockwork's right arm making him fall over as he spotted Jenifer using the gauntlet and he said, "and elope it is!" before he could get up a second beam hit is chest and the two ran out.

Moments Later Chiyo ran in "Big brother Jenifer is with Nemesis!" she then screamed when she spotted ben on the floor unable to move.

Clockwork had a whole in his chest and said, "Chiyo Big brother needs you to fix his intern gear system to restore his ability to move." The light in clockwork's eyes and the utimatrix dial on his chest where gone.

Chiyo ran over to him and cried as she spotted a maze of gears out of place Ben then said, "I can feel they are still where they belong just knocked out of place, I just need you to push the gears back into place."

Chiyo then push some lose gears back in and in a moment they start moving as light returned to clockworks eyes and dial light back up, he took his left hand and hit it timing out and ben got up holding his right arm, "I think it's broken!"

Chiyo was crying, "Nemesis will pay for this!"

Ben then said, "Chiyo Jenifer is the one who do this to me!" Chiyo then cried and screamed, as Gwen showed up.

Gwen then said, "guys the doll stopped working all together Jenifer has changed too much."

Ben then spotted the nemesis gauntlet and point to it with his foot, "then use this!"

Later on Swampfire was melting a door in a vet's office down his right arm dried up and yellow, "I know I'm not one to talk but this place stinks!"

They then spotted a dead body in a surgical table and Chiyo Fainted.

Gwen then said, "looks like the vet was an unlicensed plastic sergeant, and they killed him to cover the trail nasty!"

Swampfire then said, "Yeah Chiyo is going to have nightmares now!" He then touched his arm and Gwen tried to touch hold her hand up, "Ben you need to get your arm check out!"

Ben looked at her and point to the arms color getting greener, "Gwen it'll heal quicker with me as an alien and beside that we have something to finish up! And as murder has been add to the crime list we need to keep going."

Gwen then picked up Chiyo as they left and followed the gauntlet to an office building were the guards looked to be dead but Gwen got closer and sighed in relief, "they are still breathing."

Ben then looked to Chiyo and said, "stay in the car Chiyo."

Chiyo nodded and Ben and Gwen walked in Gwen looked at the gauntlet and said, "says they are below us!" She then held out her hand and blast a whole and made a mana plat form that lowered them below to see Jenifer and Nemesis waiting for a large nemesis armor to charge.

Nemesis then turned and fired with a laser form the gauntlet he ben dropped's twin!

In a moment Ben became upchuck whose arm was shockingly thin and he looked at it, "Really?" he then used his tongue to pull the debris into his mouth where he fired an explosive blast ball at Nemesis knocking him back.

In a moment Jenifer got in to the mostly charge armor and punched Ben, "Get away from him!"

In a moment Ben was hit hard enough to knock him out and make him faint!"

Gwen then through a mana blast at the armor knocking it into the charging station making Jenifer in side scream in pain as she was shocked.

Nemesis screamed and quickly opened it and pulled out an injured Jenifer, "I'm going to give up! They'll take you to a hospital, they'll think I did this but At least you'll be ok I love you and I'm sorry!"

Jenifer then said, "I love you to and fainted."

The next day Ben was at his house watching the news as his arm was now in a cast. Ben sighed as he said, "well another low point!"

Jessica put a hand on his good arm as he said, "How so the bad guy is back in jail."

Ben then looked at her and said, "A man is dead, people are injured, Jenifer is just going to keep going back to him, and My arm! Even one person injured is a complete failure Jessica." Ben's voice was filled with regret.

Jessica hugged him, "Ben you did your best."

Ben looked at the utimatrix on his wrist, "It uses to be so easy! I use to always save the day without one person being injured. Then I took it off and now Look at me everywhere I go I'm putting people in danger and letting people get hurt. Maybe I'm out of shape form trying to be normal! May be this is the consequence of trying to be something other than a hero I just don't know."

Jessica kissed him, "Your out of shape is all, you'll get your grove back Ben, just relax and instead of focusing on what the world thinks of you, focus on what you think of yourself."

Ben gave a faint smile as he said, "I guess you're right."

A month later in a dig sight

A group of forever knights were digging trying to open a seal and once it was open they screamed as creatures known as Lucubra appeared and charged their weapons doing nothing against the monster as they feed.

One young knight ran to a console and hit a button to send a message to the plumbers, "It sickens me to say this but the world's safety depends on the aliens! We are no match for what we unknowingly have unleashed!"

The knight then screamed as a Lucubra pinned him, and its tongue covered his face and the extra dimensional form of life began to eat the knight's mind.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Welcome to the diagon arc."


	27. rise of diagon

Late in the night an old man was sitting in a chair at his retirement home when his eyes widen sensing something.

The old man looked to a coin with the symbol of the forever knights on it and held it tight as he got up and raced out of the retirement home into the streets.

Meanwhile.

Kevin was driving himself, Gwen and Ben, he then asked out loud, "so any idea what munched on the knight's head?"

Gwen opened her spell book, "Well it looks like a Lucubra a demon that feeds on minds, leaving their victims mindless puppets for their father diagon."

Ben then lend up form the back seat and said, "Diagon as in the thing the flame keepers circle worship? I know it was a cult!"

They then pulled out to the dig sight and notice forever knights walking up chanting, "hail Diagon!" as they point their weapons at Kevin's car making them all jump out as laser fire destroyed it.

Kevin growled as he touched a piece of his car and absorbed the metal, "YOU BASTARDS! YOU WRECKED MY RIDE!"

The Lucubra then showed up and fired on them as well.

Gwen made a Mana wall as Ben slammed down on the dial and turned into Buzzshock. Ben's eyes widen, "Buzzshock? I want Frankenstrike! Well, use what I got!"

Ben touched the ground and said "Kevin get off the ground!" Kevin made a metal shield with his left arm and jumped on to a rock, as Buzzshock sent a powerful electric shock through the iron rich ground!

The mindless forever knights fell over in pain as they were shocked into unconsciousness

The lucubra then fired a laser beam at Ben who flow out of the way and touched the dial morphing into ditto.

Ben then looked at himself and said, "Who's this going to help?" he then turned the dial again becoming eye guy who fired off laser form his eyes on the extra dimensional monster and he said, "better!"

Gwen then fired of a Mana blast the hits not doing anything to the Lucubra

Kevin then ran up his hands morphed into mace and hit it knocking it back making it cry in pain.

Ben blinked with all of eye guys' eyes and looked to Gwen with them, "How come Kevin's punch did damage?"

Gwen then said, "the book said they are weak against iron, and he absorbed his car's metal, I guess there was some iron in it!"

Ben then turned the dial and became Chromastone as he said, "that gives me an idea." HE then raced off and as the monster fired its laser Chromastone jumped in the way absorbed the ray and fired it back on it!

The thing was knocked back into the dig site where they saw the shattered seal.

Gwen ran in and said, "Wait that's a spell seal, get it back in the pit I think I can relock store the spell trapping this thing!"

The thing jumped on ben and tried to eat his mind but couldn't and ben laughed and punched it off, "Can't eat rocks!" Chromastone then fired off one of his own blasts but it did nothing!

Kevin then ran in and hit it in the head once knocking it back, he then hit it again and kept hitting it moving it back as he said, "ruin my ride! You, other dimensional son of a bitch!"

Kevin then hit it in the head with both mace fist knocking it back into the pit in to the damaged seal.

Gwen then held out her hands and missing part of the seal reappeared now a pink color locking the thing once more inside.

Ben returned too human and smiled, "well that's over I guess, but what about the knights they can't go without their minds."

Gwen crossed her arms, "I'll see what I can do!"

They then herd Azmuth's voice say, "but sadly we have bigger problems."

They then saw Jessica getting out of Ben's car with Azmuth on his shoulder Chiyo and Henry behind her.

Azmuth then said, "The Lucubra feed the energy was send to diagon returning power to him, his heart is beating so now his heard and my greatest mistake that crusade sword, are now trackable! Right now the flame keeper's circle and all the now unite fractions of the forever knights are waring over it!"

Azmuth then said, "My teleporter is messed up I'll explain on the way."

Later on as Ben and a repaired thanks to Jury-rig Kevin's car were driving.

Ben was behind the wheel of his with Azmuth using a badge to tell the story to kevin and Gwen.

Azmuth looked sad as he said, "and such with Ascalon within Diagon's heart, keeping it pinned and powerless holding its owner in place I had no chose but to leave it there. Removing the sword would return power to diagon enough to brake the seal holding him away. With the courage made because of it I vowed to never make another weapon."

He then sadly said, "I then began working on the omnitrix as way to protect live, to bring piece as an apology to the universe. Hoping it would redeem myself in Zennith's eyes but she never did forgive me. I made one mistake that made the incurseans what they are, yet that same mistake stopped diagon!"

Jessica looked down at Azmuth on the dash board and said, "that's why you kept yourself away from other's you never forgave yourself."

The Galvan nodded and said, "that is correct miss Jackson."

Both cars then stopped at a pit with it a war was braking out among the forever knights, flame keeper's circle and the plumbers.

Ben got out and looked to Jessica and Chiyo and said, "please guys stay here!" He then slammed down on the dial becoming Cannonbolt! In a moment he went ultimate and rolled over the edge and fell down the pit.

Azmuth then said, "the sword and hearts are at the bottom let's hope Ben can handle this!"

Chiyo then said, "Big brother can handle anything!"

Gwen and Kevin then got up, Kevin looked to Henry and said "Now Henry you stay here with Chiyo Jessica, and Azmuth, and if anyone tries to hurt you guys, I want you to hit them with one big laser ok little brother?"

Henry nodded and said, "I got it big brother!"

Kevin then absorbed the metal of his car again and Gwen formed a plat form to lower them into the battle in the pit.

Meanwhile at the button Ben Landed and unrolled for a moment to see a tunnel and said, "this is going to end horrible for one of the three groups here, I just hope it isn't the plumbers!"

Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled off at high speed and unrolled at the end to see Vilgax now back in his normal form holding the sword in its armor slashing the cult leader in half while laughing.

Ben growled and rerolled and charged at Vilgax only for him to spin the sword making a whirlwind blow ultimate Cannonbolt back away with enough force to make him return to being Ben in midair.

Ben fell to the ground on his back, Ben got up and said, "Vilgax have you any idea what' you've done!?"

Vilgax held the sword and said, "found the power to finally end you!" before he could do anything a seal appeared on the wall as a tentacle burst out and grabbed Vilgax making him drop the sword as he screamed, "HELP ME BEN TENNYSON!"

Ben then crossed his arms and said, "No!"

Vilgax then mutated into a half Lucubra state and was released and charged at Ben Making him turn into Fourarms before going ultimate. "ULTIMATE FOURARMS!"

Vilgax punched Ben and the ultimate held back the fist but it took all six arms to hold back one of Vilgax Ben's eyes widen all of them. The Sad face then said, "Well this isn't good!"

Vilgax's other fist then punched Ben out of the tunnel back to the button of the pit, where he noticed an old man walking down the stairway leading down.

Vilgax laughed, "I can hear his voice in my head! saying even though the seal is broken he can only appear if one of his servants says his name! he wants me to say his name to summon him! But I won't! I shall destroy Ben Tennyson at long last!"

The old man then grabbed the sword and was covered in armor with his youth restored the knight then fired a beam form his sword knocking Vilgax away as he said "I am Sir. George the first knight! I hate your kind alien and you hate mine! But he most not say Diagon's name!"

Ultimate Fourarms returned too normal Fourarms, and he touched the dial and became Humungousaur as he said, "so truce till Vilgax is really a nicely fired plate of calamari Got it!" He then went ultimate and fired his missile at Vilgax."

Sir George fired off a beam at Vilgax as he sent a message to the forever knights, "My fellow knights! The herald of diagon has arrived he must be destroyed before he speaks his master's name! to make this happen we had to make a deal with the aliens and the human traitors we fight against Diagon's force together! Then we settle things in one final battle once diagon has been beaten!"

Vilgax Charged at him as Sir. George charged back and went to slash him only for Vilgax to side step the slash and hit the knight in the head sending him flying back making him drop the sword.

Vilgax then fired a laser form his mouth making a whole in the knight's chest killing him, "I've done with my master couldn't! kill the first knight!"

At that moment Ultimate Humungousaur cracked his knuckles only for the utimatrix to beep and a red flash to return him to human Ben tried to change but the utimatrix was in the red.

Vilgax then grabbed Ben and laughed, "Finally I shall destroy you boy!"

Ben slammed on the dial and said, "This Can't be how it ends! I won't let!" in a moment Vilgax was about to fire his laser but when it hit Ben the boy absorbed it.

The utimatrix was no longer on his wrist his jacket was gone, and the evolved utimatrix symbol was on his chest, behind him a green ghostly image of Chromastone and Ben fired the laser back at Vilgax knocking home away and Making the monster drop him.

Ben landed and looked at himself, "Wait did I just somehow Go ultimate? Letting me use all my forms powers at once? Cool!"

Ben then held his hands out as ultimate swampfire's image appeared behind him and he fired off a large white and blue burst for fire on Vilgax Knocking the mutated alien war lord back in to the seal holding diagon back.

Vilgax got up burned as he said, "This can't be happening!" in a moment large crystal spikes that sparkled with green light inside popped out of the ground piercing Vilgax's body stopping him form moving.

Vilgax struggled still alive as Ben walked up and said, "Don't struggle I used the evolved version of Diamondhead's powers to make this to make this!"

Ben then crossed his arms as ultimate waybig's image appeared behind him a cosmic ray was charging as Ben said, "Game over Squid face!"

As the beam fired hit him Vilgax screamed, "WITH MY LAST BREATH I CURSE YOU! DIAGON!

The seal behind the now fried seemingly lifeless Vilgax then shattered as Diagon's tentacles came out.

Ben's eyes widen as he ran off with XLR8's speed out of there up the stairs.

The seemingly dead Vilgax then laughed showing he was still alive, "one way or another tonight Ben 10 will die!"

To be continued.


	28. against Diagon

As ultimate Ben raised up the stair set he grabbed Kevin and Gwen and said, 'the thing is free and somehow I went ultimate now I got all my alien powers!"

In a moment Ben was setting them all down next to Jessica Azmuth Henry and Chiyo as Diagon in the form of a giant squid float out of the pit and roared sending out a shock wave!

Gwen quickly made dome over them.

Jessica look to the activate ultimate symbol on Ben's Chest and said, "What is this?"

Kevin then said, "I'm as freaked out by ultimate Ben as anyone else but let's focus on the giant Demon that just got lose!"

The shockwave then stopped as the plumber, forever knights, and Flame keeper circle members came out of the pit, now in the flame keeper's circle's battle dear, chanting "All hail Diagon!"

Azmuth then said, "Mass mind control!"

Gwen dropped her dome as she read her mana covered hands, "Just great! And where is the sword that beat this thing last time?"

Ben then said, "I think in still at the bottom of the whole!" Behind him Heatblast image appeared as he through fireballs at the minions!

The Minion in moments began to target Ben, Gwen and Kevin, not paying any mind to Jessica Henry Chiyo and Azmuth.

Azmuth then said, "Well now looks like Diagon doesn't few us as a threat we can use that!"

Henry was scared and watched as one of the minions appeared out of nowhere and hit Kevin in the back of the head with a fireball like energy orb That knocked him out!

Henry's eyes glow orange and he said, "Leave my big brother Alone!" In a moment he fired off one massive Energy beam at Diagon that forced him back.

Jessica pulled out her energy pistol and start firing.

Azmuth hopped on to Chiyo's shoulder and said, 'Chiyo we need to get to the sword!"

Chiyo remembered her dream, in it she grabbed a sword and said, "Right!" She then ran off for the pit no one even paying attention to the young girl.

Meanwhile half a world away.

In japan.

Yukari, and Nyamo were hugging and shaking under a mana Dome made by Osaka. In it with them where Yomi Tomo, Sakaki, Pierce, Kaorin, and Kagura.

Tomo was freaking out at what looked like tribal warriors throwing fireballs, "What the hell is going on?"

Osaka then said, 'I seen this in my spell book, well the copy of Gwen's but this is the sign of Diagon the demon form beyond this realm's return. It states all would become his slaves. So This guys are just people cursed into being slaves to a demonic squid."

Nyamo was crying, "I wish I could say I didn't believe that!"

Kagura was crying Anime tears, 'I don't want to be enslaved!"

Yomi was screaming, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A SQUID?"

Tomo was crying and on her knees, "we're all going to die and I never even kissed a boy!"

Sakaki the Peirce held each other quietly, as they spotted the cracks in Osaka's mana dome.

Kaorin was crying, horrible, "at least I die with miss Sakaki!"

In a moment the minions of Diagon where frozen in place at the moment Osaka's dome shattered.

Osaka then spotted Charmcaster who was holding a black cat, and Maya in a moment Maya jumped into Sakaki's arms and the black cat went to Osaka.

Osaka pet her cat, "Crystal boy your ok! And Hi Hope!"

Hope then held out her hands making a gate appear, "who's to wait this out in another dimension!"

In a moment Yukari grabbed Nyamo and raced through it!

Everyone else walked in to ledgerdomain making the gate close, the sky was different now it was now a window to earth to diagon.

Osaka then said, 'looks like ledgerdomain is reacting to Diagon!" She then pet her cat and said, "go Ben GO! You are our only hope!"

The battle then Showed Ben with the image of ultimate way big behind him as he fired off an evolved cosmic ray on Diagon making it fall back a bit.

The thing then tried to grab him only for Ben to Avoid with XLR8's speed.

Tomo blinked and said, "Wait Ben didn't transform what's going on?"

Charmcaster shrugged, "I don't know somehow the ultimate turned into a symbol on his chest now he has all his alien forms powers."

Yomi adjust her glasses, "Then I don't think he can lose like that!"

They watch as Diagon fired a beam at Ben only for Alien-x to appear behind him and for Ben to be unaffected by the blast.

The alien behind him then became ultimate Humungousaur as Ben fired of organic missiles on Diagon.

Diagon roared making his minions focus on Ben not even bothering with his team mates.

Ben looked around as ultimate Echo Echo appeared behind him and green sonic disk came out and made a dome of sound around him knocking them back, "It worked last time against this guys!"

Meanwhile in the Pit.

Chiyo was hiding with Azmuth on her shoulder secretly watching the mutate Vilgax use a plumber communication device to make a call.

Vilgax said, "Psyphon get over here! And bring the power absorption device!" one the other end a "yes my lord!" was heard.

The mutated Vilgax then smashed the device and walked away and out of the corner of his eyes spotted Chiyo making her yell.

Vilgax grabbed her and spotted Azmuth on her shoulder and grabbed him Too, "You must be This Chiyo Tennyson I've heard about the younger sibling of Ben Tennyson!"

Chiyo was struggling and said, "I don't know what you're planning but you won't get away with it!"

Vilgax growled, "you even sound like your accursed brother! I could crush you like a bug, but I won't! you been shown the future through your dreams! That is a power I'll need to harness once my plans are complete and your brother is left a lifeless corpse!"

Vilgax then dropped her and Azmuth and said, "and above all else there is nothing an old frog and a little girl can do to stop my master plan!" he then ran off laughing evilly.

Chiyo was pale and shivering and in tears but she took a deep breath and said, "calm down Chiyo you need to do this! For Mom dad, Grandpa, Cousin Gwen, your friends and for big brother! My turn to be the hero!"

Chiyo then picked up Azmuth and ran down the stairs remembering all the good times, "I won't' let them down! It's hero time!"

Azmuth smiled as he thought aloud, "You've grown a lot form the scared little girl I first meet Chiyo you've become brave, just like every Tennyson, and his Big brother gave you one great give, his never give up spirit."

Chiyo smiled as she continued to run.

Meanwhile back with the battle.

Ultimate Ben was using wildvine's powers to grab the minions in vines to hold them down as he said, "I can do this!" in a moment a red beep happened and Ben found his Jacket back and the utimatrix back on his wrist in the green.

Diagon laughed, "You are no longer the sum total of all life! Now all life shall fall!" in a moment Diagon tried to smash Ben with Tentacle only for Way big to appear and knock them away.

In a moment Way Big Went ultimate and said, "I may not be ultimate Ben anymore but I'm Still Ben ten I'll never give up!"

Ultimate Way big then flow up charging right into Diagon's face as he said "I'll keep fighting no matter what!"

Diagon grabbed Ben in this tentacle and began to slam the giant ultimate into the ground over and over while his friends watched helplessly.

Diagon spoke, "Don't let my flesh based form fool you in my true state I am pure energy! You cannot win against me!"

Ultimate way big then made energy disk and used them to cut himself free form the Tentacles as he said, "It doesn't matter I'm a hero I won't' stop fighting no matter what! I know I may not survive the night, But I won't' surrender!"

Ben crossed his arms firing the ultimate cosmic ray at Diagon knocking him back!

In a moment the cut off tentacles turned into energy and reformed on to Diagon as it got up, "Your resistance is futile!"

Ultimate way big jumped on diagon and began to punch him over and over, "Even if it stops you form winning even for a moment I'll keep fighting!

In a moment Diagon became a large snake and swallowed Ben whole!

Down below Jessica screamed! Gwen's jaw dropped as she fired a mana blast at one of Diagon's minions.

Henry faint while Kevin said, "dude!"

In a moment Big chill flow out of his stomach and went ultimate and breath ice fire on Diagon's face, "You won't win that easily!

Diagon changed back to his squid form and roared, "Die insect!" he then fired off a beam hitting Ben only for the when it stopped the beam to reveal.

NRG without his armor floating his mouth open having eaten the blast, "Taste your own beam!" he then fired off a beam form his mouth just as powerful as the one he was just hit with!

Knocking Diagon back.

Jessica put her hands together and breathe a sigh of relief "Don't' scare us like that Ben honey!"

One of Diagon's Tentacle then knocked down NRG making him hit the ground making a large creator where He timed out in to Ben.

Diagon prepared to fire as he said, "Noun shall defeat me!"

In a moment the beam fired and Pysphon appeared on a flying plat form holding the power training device where the beam and diagon was absorbed. Into it!

Kevin just blinked and asked, "Was that a good or a bad thing!?"

Gwen then said, "Kevin Diagon is a pure energy being, having his powers stolen like that means death, and keep in mind Pysphon worked for Vilgax, and That's Vilgax's power stealing machine what do you think!"

At that moment the mutate Vilgax got out of the pit and said, "YOU ARE LATE!"

Pysphon then bowed and said, "sorry my lord!" he then fired a beam at Vilgax and in moments Vilgax was a large giant gloating version of his own head!"

Vilgax laughed insanely as Ben got up, "I have now killed and replaced Diagon! I am unstoppable!"

Kevin blinked and said," I just had to jinx it! This is way worse!" He then picked up his little brother!"

Vilgax then appeared before Ben in his mutated form. "Time for your death Ben Tennyson!"

To be continued.


	29. fall of daigon

As Vilgax charged for Ben, Ben slammed down on the utimatrix and in a green flash we heard a yell of "ATOMIX!"

The New alien was punched in the chest by the powered up Vilgax sending hi sliding back five feet but Ben didn't fall and he said, "I should have guessed you won't die Squid face!"

Atomix put his hand on his utimatrix symbol and said, "This is how it always is me vs you!" in a second the spikes came out and in a green blinding Flash Atomix went ultimate!

The new ultimate looked nothing like it's normal form. It was a glowing green energy being who looked like a Silhouette of Ben, it even had Ben's face but without a nose, Ben then yelled out "ULTIMATE ATOMIX!"

He then held his hand out firing a blast of Atomix energy at Vilgax knocking him back leaving Vilgax stunned. Ben then said, "you got the powers of an energy being now so do it!"

Ben and Vilgax then charged at each other! As they trade punches Vilgax growled, "Soon your transformation will end leaving you weak and human! You are just prolonging your life!"

Ben Took to the air and fired another Atomix energy blast as he said, "Then I'll just have to beat you eight minutes!"

Watching this Gwen said, "It's like he's become an anodite!"

Kevin then said, "Well we knew he had it in him!"

Jessica jumped up and cheered, "GO BEN! GO! TAKE DOWN ULTIMATE VILGAX!"

In ledgerdomain the people watching where stunned.

Yukari screamed, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Nyamo crossed her arms, "Someone took all of the demon's power and is now focusing it all on killing Ben. I don't like this!"

Charmcaster sighed and said, "Ladies this is Ben we're talking about he always wins! Vilgax is fall it's only a matter of time. One of the reason I changed sides."

Osaka petted her cat and said, "and plus he looks like his grandma the energy being now."

Peirce crossed his arms, "Ben always does the impossible this will be no different!"

Tomo then jumped up and cheered, "BEN BEN! GO BEN10! IF HE CAN'T DO IT WE'RE ALL DEAD GO BEN10!"

Meanwhile back with the fight!

Vilgax transform backed into his giant floating head form and used his tentacles to smash ultimate Atomix, only for the ultimate to heat up and burn through them and he flow up and punched Vilgax right between the eyes as his Tentacles healed.

Vilgax roared and fired off a giant red laser only for Ben to hold his hands out stopping the blast when it touched him.

Ben smirked as he made it turn Green and double in size as he said, "here have it back!" he then fired it off at Vilgax knocking him down into the desert below making an impact creator.

Ben crossed his arms, "this energy being thing is in my blood squid face! You can't win!"

Vilgax roared as he got back up and used his beard to smash Ben in to the ground.

Vilgax then took back on his mutated form and charged trying to punch Ben while he was down only for Ben to hold his fist back and say, "You've been trying to kill me sense I was ten! If you couldn't beat me back when I was just some kid What makes you think you can beat me now that I older and way stronger!"

Ben then pushed Vilgax Fist back making him stumble back as Ben got up and said, "all this time I've learned grown changed and improved and you're still the same villain! Still wanting the omnitrix! still can't beat me! Still can't defeat Ben10!"

Ultimate Atomix held his hands out and fired an energy blast knocking away Vilgax!

Vilgax roared as he charged again blindly and Ben easily avoid the strikes. Ben laughed, "you know what's funny you're the strongest you've ever been yet you still can't win! You're so pathetic it's funny!"

Vilgax roared and tried to use both his hands to smash Ben only for Ben to stop them with one hand. Ben then punched Vilgax in the face sending him into the sky. "You will never win!"

Vilgax got up and roared in rage!

Meanwhile in the pit.

Chiyo was panting finally making it to the bottom Azmuth was on her shoulder patting her on the back, "Breath Chiyo Breath."

Chiyo panted as she spotted the sword and walked to it, "Can't to close now!" as soon as she touched it she stopped panting and felt energized, as she lifted the sword which was taller than her.

Sooner Ascalon changed size to fit her as she was covered in its armor, her hair now long behind her back.

Chiyo shouldered it the shoulder opposite of Azmuth and smiled, "Got it don't' worry big brother I'm coming!"

At that moment she saw Ultimate Atomix hitting the top of the pit, she never saw the form but the evolved utimatrix symbol on his chest showed it was Ben. "Big brother!"

Azmuth nodded, "He most have evolved a life form into an energy being amazing, not as amazing as the evolved human form using human adoptability to use all his other transformations power but still amazing."

The giant squid head of Vilgax then flow over Making Chiyo's jaw drop. Azmuth blinked, "so this was his plan to steal all of Diagon's powers killing the beast and replacing it!"

Chiyo then spotted Vilgax landing in his mutate form yelling, "Looks like I do win this time Ben Tennyson!"

Chiyo then ran faster than ran faster than a normal human but no wear near as fast as XLR8 up the stairs.

A red flash returned ultimate Atomix to human and right as Vilgax was about to smash Ben Chiyo appeared and held out the sword witch his fist Hit.

Vilgax's eyes widen as he spotted the sword's blade in the flesh of his hand he then removed his hand form the blade and screamed as his power was being sucked form him into the sword.

Vilgax fell back "NO DIAGON'S POWER! AND ALL THE OTHER POWERS I STOLEN ARE LEAVING ME!"

Chiyo Smirked as she held the sword with s smirk, she watched as Vilgax returned too normal and she smiled and said, "Now all those stolen powers are back in the hands of Good you lose!"

Vilgax roared as he drew his sword and said, "I WON'T LOSE TO A LITTLE GIRL!" Chiyo then Span the blade making a whirlwind that blast him out of the pit and she said, "I'm not just a little girl! I'm Chiyo Tennyson and like my big brother I'm a hero!"

Vilgax land in his normal form Near Kevin Gwen, Henry and Jessica.

Gwen's hands glow as Kevin made metal sword out of his hands, "beating time!"

Meanwhile in the Pit. Chiyo stabbed the sword into the ground sending out a shock wave to undo all that diagon did.

Around the world his brain washed minions left frozen when he died returned to old free selves.

In ledgerdomain

The window allowing them to watch was closing.

Kaorin was stunned, "Did Chiyo just save the world?"

Yomi adjusted her glasses and said, "yes she did! Yes, she did!"

Sakaki smiled and flipped her hair, "Well she is a Tennyson that kind of is what they do best!"

Charmcaster then opened the gate to were Ben and his team were and said, "then go celebrate with her!"

They all nodded and while Charmcaster tried to walk away Osaka grabbed her hand and said, "you're coming to hope!"

Meanwhile back in the Pit, Chiyo was jumping for joy as she said, "I did it I did it!"

Ben got up and smiled and petted her head making the helmet fall over her eyes, "that you did little sister!"

Azmuth then hopped off Chiyo's shoulder and coughed to get focus on him. Chiyo then put the sword in to the ground before him as her armor left her and she said, "right you probably want to go dispose of this now"

Chiyo was left in a pink sweater , orange Shorts, white knee high socks and brown shoes as she said, "well easy come easy go!"

Azmuth then hit the badge on his belt, "Eunice is the teleporter repaired?" Eunice voice said, "yes, it is dad."

Azmuth then smiled as he touched the sword making it vanish, He then looked to ben and said, "Now as for the finished model omnitrix."

Ben then cut him off as he held the utimatrix, "thanks but I wouldn't' have stood a chance without the extra power of this thing so I think I'll keep it."

Azmuth smiled as he hopped on to it and made a small filter appear, he then put it on the utimatrix and said, "Which is why I made this!" he then hopped on as the utimatrix changed.

It now covered the back of Ben's hand completely with four white dots on his knuckles the dial was in the middle with four white tubes leaving form it to the edges of it. Two black buttons were on side the dial and his hand was covered in a fingerless glove.

Ben looked at it puzzled and Azmuth said, "the filter as fixed all the bugs form the thing limited dial location, to clothing errors, and added everything the finished omnitrix has that it lacked, like fully enteral DNA storage meaning it no longer needs primus to work."

Ben smiled and said, "Thanks Azmuth!"

Azmuth then smiled, "Now my Finished omnitrix can't go unused and Chiyo you gave up the most powerful thing in the universe after saving the world, that gives you a reward!" He then pointed to her left wrist.

Chiyo spotted a glow around it and rolled it up and gasped as her eyes widen, on her left wrist was the finished omnitrix the green parts of it quickly turned pink leaving Chiyo eye's widened.

Azmuth smiled and said, "I trust your big brother will teach you how to use it now bye!" he then touched his belt and vanished.

Chiyo's eyes widen at it and she touched it making face of the aliens show up.

From above Tomo's voice yelled, "Chiyo we watched it all in another dimension! How awesome is this!"

Ben Smiled as he turned his dial to Jetray and said, "We'll be right up."

Chiyo then picked an alien making the top slide back and the dial pop up, she then slammed it down and in a pink flash she changed into Stinkfly.

Here version was clearly female, and she was dressed in the same outfit Stinkfly had when Ben was Ten, but her skin was lighter in color and her wings where butterfly like she smiled and said, "and you guys are in for a big surprise!"

Brother and sister then flow out of the pit to some gasps of Shock.

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 12 months


End file.
